Just working out a few kinks
by AAThanatos
Summary: This is a 20 chapter kink series. The characters used in this one is Nico, Will, Jason, and Percy. All will be interchangeable throughout the whole series and all will be different One shots so this has no Plotlines. Its PWP porn without Plot. Warning this series is EXPLICIT so if sexual situations bother you do not read this. Don't like don't read ALL TROLLS WILL BE BLOCKED!
1. Trying New things!

**So this is going to be a series of 20 submission's. I have had a lot of in box requests from on here and AO3 so I am going to give my lovelies what they want. This is a very.. VERY EXPLICIT series. Trigger warnings will be added for each chapter. If you don't like don't read... seriously leave now! don't read this if anything sexual makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Trigger warnings**

 **-Degrading talk**

 **-light bondage**

 **-Impact play**

- **Sex toys**

 **-dirty talk**

 **What I've just gained..**

Will and I have moved into our own apartment finally! No more sneaking around, no more worry about Chiron or Austin catching us fooling around in the infirmary closet! It was wonderful. What I didn't realize was the things you find out about your boyfriend when you live together. Like how he's kind of a neat freak, yet he never takes the trash out. Little things, these things are not deal breakers by any means and we have figured out a nice middle ground the last few months. What I didn't realize I would find is my boyfriends internet history, to be fair Leo has just made phones and WiFi safe for us to use. Finding out the porn your partner likes to watch is eye opening. Part of you is slightly shocked because you never thought he would like things like this, another part of you is scared and worried and you start to wonder if you are not enough for him. I never thought of Will as kinky before, we have a great and very active sex life, but I had no clue he was into certain things. Then when you start looking at it yourself you begin to find out stuff you like and that's just plain scary!

I'm Gay! I've always been gay. Never once thought about being with a woman and in real life, I don't think I ever will, but I really like straight porn. Something about watching this woman degrading this man over a bench with a whip was titillating. Seemed that we both are into the bondage stuff, yet we have never actually tried it, do I want to? Do I want to be tied up and called names and treated like an object? The more I thought about it the more it made me stir inside. Yes, I wanted to try that, the more I dove down the rabbit hole the more stuff I found out. Between YouTube tutorials on bondage and safe words and something called I have found a whole new world, a world that I wanted to dive into. I even had this dream of him walking me around this festival called Folsom on a leash clad in leather. I woke up sweating and hard as a rock, I woke him up for a midnight romp with the dream still fresh in my mind. The day after that I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

I called Reyna.

(The coffee shop with Reyna)

"So that was the dream." I sipped my coffee and squirmed in my seat as I told her everything. I knew Reyna was…. Advanced …. In this area. She even admitted to me once that she has done it a few times for money.

"Seems like pretty light stuff Nico I wouldn't worry about it. "she shrugged and flipped her long black hair as she adjusted her feet on the cushioned couch.

"I'm not worried about it! I'm…interested in it…" Looking down I couldn't meet her eyes quite yet. How do you look at your best friend when you just told her you wanted to be kinky?

"Oh, so that's why you called me. Are things getting boring between you two?" taking a long sip she gave me room to elaborate.

"NO! its not that its just, I found this stuff he was looking at and at first I was surprised then I was a little mad and hurt and then…then I found myself really wanting to try it with him. Since you are familiar with it I figured I would talk to you about it."

"So, you want advice on how to talk to Will about this stuff?"

"Yes!"

"Well that can be tricky, but if it were me I wouldn't talk all that much because things could get misconstrued, actions speak louder than words." Putting her cup down she picked her phone up and started clicking away in a search engine.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm looking for the nearest shop, we are going to pick up some stuff." The evil look in her eyes made me almost drop my coffee, apparently, I'm going to my first sex shop today.

This should be interesting.

(Back at the Apartment.)

"Honey! I'm home! I just got out of the gym, so I'm freshly showered so don't worry about me getting all sweaty on you. Nico! Are you home? Nico?!" Will was putting his bags down in their usual spots as he traveled around the apartment looking for me. I was waiting in the bedroom with a few things laid out on the bed.

"I'm in here Will!" I covered the stuff by putting them behind me, I was also wearing something underneath my clothes for if he went for this, gods I hope he goes for this!

"Hey babe, What's up? Why do you look like that?" he said leaning in the doorway, his long hair pulled back and wet in a high bun on his head, damn he looked sexy like that.

Focus!

"I wanted to talk to you." I patted the place next to me on the bed, concerned he came over and sat down and took my hand in his, nodding me prompted me to continue.

"I found some of the sites you have been looking at on the lap top." A shade of vermillion that I never knew he could turn covered his face and I'm sure his body, thank gods he was not the only one that was slightly embarrassed about this subject.

"Nico, I'm sorry I forgot to erase that. It was just curiosity I wasn't trying to…I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing! I just want to talk about it, I am not trying to scold you."

Nodding at me I caught my breath and tried to regain my nerves. Instead of talking about it I reached behind me and pulled out a small beginner restraint system, something that would soft cuff me to the bed by my wrists. I didn't want to get anything to crazy. I handed them to him and he took them with a look of awe on his face. The tension in the air was palpable, I could hear him swallow as he turned the Velcro cuffs over and examined them.

"Are you saying you want to try some of this stuff?"

"Nothing big… yet. Just some light.. play" I was the one blushing now.

"Did you just want me to tie you up or other things too?"

"Well I'm not the only one in this, if there something you wan to do or try. I shared mine, its time for you to share."

"Would it be ok if we tied you up and I…talked kinda dirty…like a little degrading? You can say no! I am just asking if that's ok." Will was playing with the cuffs now ripping the Velcro and testing the pull on them.

"What if I told you I would be more than ok with that, may even open to being really rough." That sentence made him cough, running to the bathroom I heard him run the water in the bathroom. After he returned he kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Are you sure you want this? You aren't just doing this because its something that you think I want right? I love you, I love our sex life. I'm not bored baby! It was just a few videos, sure I think it would be fun to try but I don't want you doing this just because you think it's what I want." Rubbing circles on the tops of my hand with his thumbs I smiled at his sincerity. Damn I love this guy.

"I want to try it, I watched the videos too and I really…I was really turned on and I want to try it. Will you try it with me?"

"Could it be right now, before I lose my nerve" he laughed.

"Well I would feel super silly if we didn't because I've had this butt plug in for like an hour."

A groan escaped Will as his head landed in my lap at my confession. Strong hands gripped at my thighs as he nuzzled his face into my stomach. Looking up at me our eyes met and locked on each other in lust filled blown out pupils.

"Take your clothes off and lay flat on the bed' he said in quiet authority, butterflies filled my stomach at his words and began to follow his orders swiftly. Completely naked I laid on the bed with the plug still firmly in place, I waited for him to turn the lights off, but he didn't. Coming toward the head of the bed he cuffed each of my wrists to our iron bar head board. Walking around to the other side he started to strip his own clothes off.

"Are you going to turn the lights off?"

"No, I want to see you. I want to see you squirm as I touch you" my breath hitched as he got on his knees between my legs, I could feel myself leaking slightly on my stomach as my erection lay heavy and on my abdomen. Spreading my legs to the side he shoved a pillow under my lower back so that he had better access to me. Finding the flared base of the lubed plug he started touching and moving it around. Pleasure ripped inside me as I felt the bulb poke my prostate. I felt exposed in the best way possible, I didn't realize how much I liked having Will really look at me, all of me. Wills naked body was glorious to behold, so much better than mine.

"You look so fucking Lewd right now, spread nice and wide for me" slapping my thighs as he took in my body. "Tell me what you want Nico, tell me what you want me to do to you."

My mind began to spin, this was all so hot that I might cum without being touched. The sheer control he had over me was exhilarating.

"I want you to fuck me while humiliating me, I want you to slap me, I want you to use my body like I'm just a couple of holes to you." The groan at my words made his dick jump leak out generously.

"You are such a Slut, does the slut want me to play with this plug? That's your name during this, you will be referred to as slut. Normal safe words will be used slut, Red to stop, yellow to slow, and green that you are ok. You got that slut."

"Yes." A harsh slap swatted the plug.

"Yes sir!"

"That's more fucking like it!"

The sinful feel of his tongue laving over the expanse of my body had me pulling tight at my restraints. Every time I would move in a way that he didn't like he would smack that area hard, a slap to my thigh, my stomach, my chest. The more he hit me the more into it I became. I wanted to be his little slut. Removing my plug, he started lubing his fingers to stuff into me roughly, he had yet to touch his own erection or have me do anything to him.

"You like my fingers slut? Want them deep inside you? Do you like it when I push right here?" Pressing my prostate hard I screamed at the over stimulation. I began to climax untouched, his eyes bugged out as he watched me spurt. I had never had a handless orgasm before.

"Color?"

"Green, keep going."

"But you just…"

"I want this, keep going."

"That's right you want me to keep going, I think ill take you now since you so selfishly came without asking."

"I'm sorry sir! Please punish me!"

"Oh Nico, Fuck!" he slid inside me in the quickest sheath possible.

The pace of his thrusts was manic in their tempo, it was almost to much. Where I was so over sensitive from my orgasm, but I was so turned on by him using me as he wished that I overcame the discomfort.

I was all but screaming feeling him drilling into me, eyes rolling back into the back of my head as he fucked me past my refractory period. I felt myself re-harden. My knees were on his shoulders now, biting at my neck leaving the darkest hickeys, he hasn't done that since before we started sleeping together.

"You like that slut?"

"Yes sir!"

"Do you want it harder slut?"

"I want you to spit in my face and slap me!"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even realize what I had asked for, without breaking a beat he spat on my face and slapped me hard across the cheek. He stopped thrusting.

"Why did you stop?"

"I just… color?"

"Green, keep going."

"You are ok with what I just did?"

"I asked for it didn't I? Now stop talking and fuck me into this mattress, and by the way you hit like a girl."

Rearing back with a visceral growl he slapped me harder and the harder he slapped the harder my dick became.

"Fuck Will! More!"

Lifting himself he unstrapped my wrists, turning me over he held my head down into the mattress and took me again. I could feel my tail bone bruising at the snap of his hips. Wrapping his fingers into my hair roughly I felt him slap my ass every time I cussed….so I cussed a lot. Cumming again I convulsed under him wetting our sheets. Pulling out quick he grabbed his own length and pulled my hair to get my face right next to his crotch, the heady scent of lube and sex filled my nose as a spray of white shot at my face. Ropes of arousal glazed over me, my eyes glued shut by his sperm. I thought he would collapse after that, but he ran to the bathroom to grab a wet rag to wipe my face off. Licking my cheeks clean he cleaned the rest with the cloth. Throwing it to the side he took the lotion off the side table and began to rub my extremities, getting the blood flow back into my wrists and massaging the areas that he smacked. Hands glowing lightly as he healed me during his aftercare. Hands on my legs now we finally broke the silence.

"Nico, are you ok?"

"Are you kidding? That was intense. Good intense. I would do that again."

A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Thank gods, I won't lie Nico I loved every minute of that, you did so good. I don't think I've ever been so turned on. I can't believe I lasted that long! "

"Me either, you lasted through two of my orgasms, you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted this to last as long as possible incase this was the last time. I didn't know if you were going to let me do this again."

"Are you kidding, I think we could even up our game a little, do some research…maybe go to Folsom next year?"

"Folsom, wow if you keep talking like this you are going to find yourself either with another round or a wedding ring."

"I'll take either."

Freezing at my answer he smiled…I don't think I just gained a Dom…I may have just gained a husband.


	2. The object of my Afftection

**This was a Tumblr Submission from someone I will refer to as "The Duckling".**

 **So this Story is super explicit! Very vulgar and Has trigger warnings so don't read if you are triggered by any of this. Don't like Don't read Don't TROLL!**

 **Triggers**

 **-Objectification**

 **-Multiple partners**

- **Vulgar language**

 **-Dirty talk**

- **sex toys**

- **Drugs (potions?)**

 **-kink**

 **-BDSM**

 **-Mentions of pup play**

 **-aftercare**

 _ **Note that Nico is doing all of this Consensually and knowing full well what he was getting into! He likes it in this story, also everyone is 21 in over in this fic. enjoy!**_

 **The object of your Affection**

It was starting to get hot under the silk sheet, I could hear people being ushered in the door and chatter was all about. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Half of me was super excited and aroused and the other half was terrified and wondering why I agreed to do this.

Oh yeah cause I'm a kinky slut that's why.

My husband barely had to convince me to do this, hell I did something very close to this at last years Folsom, but this was people we knew and a special occasion at that. Though there is something so arousing about a dozen men about to use you like a rag doll. I could hear footsteps nearing as the crowd gathered. Then came Wills voice.

"Gather everyone for the entertainment of the evening! We have beer pong out back, the basement is all set up for any gaming ya'll wanted to do, the bar is stocked full in the back as well. Now I know that this is supposed to be Percy's Bachelor party! I also know that all of you promised your wives, partners and SO's that no female strippers or hookers would be in attendance. I have kept that promise, but where there is a promise there is always a loophole."

The sheet was Swooshed off me in dramatic fashion.

"Here we have my husband, naked and perfectly prepped for any erotic fun you wish for tonight. If you are asking yourself if I am ok with this the answer is yes. I actually get off to the idea of him being with other men in my presence so go all out. Now he does have a Safe Gesture. If he Snaps you must stop ok? Now you might also be asking yourself why a man? Well Nico is not a man tonight he is an object, so for you straight boys he is but two holes to use and abuse. To make him a bit prettier you will see that he is outfitted with a full face of makeup incase you need to see him as a girl, pulls it off like a dream, doesn't he? Ok guys I had you all tested before this and you passed so feel free to bare back, I have a few toys here to use on him if you wish including Dildos and Vibes. A lovely O-Ring adorns his mouth for your oral pleasure, Also Piper hooked me up with some of that love juice the Aphrodite cabin likes to hold out on us. So, Nico will be hard and ready to Cum all night, full orgasms every time. Please Lube up before entering, no worries I prepped him well before you got here so feel free to slide right in. If you want to catch his load he has been instructed to tap hard on the table three times when he's about to cum. Enjoy Gentleman!"

I was a little afraid that this would back fire and I would be left here naked and hard on this coffee table just for everyone to gawk or ignore me. I was very wrong; The Stoll brothers came over immediately to examine me. I loved being objectified, its my kink what can I say? Looking around it looked like we had the Stoll Brothers, Jason, Percy, Grover, Pollux, someone from Camp J that I didn't know and of course my dear husband who would be jerking off to the image of me being used like rental car for weeks. The twins were running their hands over my body, I could never tell them apart. One was checking how hard my cock was while the other played with the plug.

The rest of the guys were getting drinks and gathering around to watch the show, I guess the Beer Pong and video games would wait until everyone had at least one Nut. After care examination of my body one of them lined up in front of me and unzipped his fly to reveal an amazing cock. With no preamble or teasing he shoved it to the hilt in my mouth, luckily, I have no gag reflex. The guys were muttering all around in approval as I had a Twin on each end, one fucking my face and the other pulling out my plug and shoving fingers inside me to locate my prostate.

"Wow Will, you are a lucky guy." Jason said as he sipped his beer and took a shot with everyone.

"I know isn't it beautiful, don't worry about how hard you ride him I have a whole aftercare planned."

"So, we can do anything we want to him?" Percy squeaked with excitement.

"I can heal any bruises so go for it, I would say try not to make him bleed he does have limits. As far as stamina he can go for hours plus he has that potion. Think about it like this, this can go on all night. If you want to take him a few or five times, go for it. Don't feel limited, I suggest using his mouth first before you move to his ass and we do ask that you wash before going back to his mouth. Now if you want to ride his cock just tell me and Ill prep you, just flip him over and ride away."

"I've never been with a guy before that might be fun on my last night of freedom."

"I have, and I can tell you it's worth it, I plan to bottom once tonight. Probably for a finisher." Jason said calmly.

I love how they all talked about me like I wasn't even there, like I was a piece of furniture you could fuck. Essentially that's what I was tonight. Soon enough I felt a mouth full of spunk hit the roof of my mouth. As he pulled out the white fluid dripped out from the O-Ring, my husband walked over and took a picture.

"Oh, that's going in the spank folder."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't finish my eye roll before I felt a huge Dildo enter me fully lubed. Turning my head, I saw the other twin was out of his pants and jacking off to the site of my stretched hole. Hitting me deep I felt myself about to cum for the first time tonight and tapped three times on the table. All the sudden I felt a pair of lips on the tip of my dick and I convulsed into it. Looking under I saw it was mystery Camper. Swallowing loudly, he smiled and smacked his lips.

"I always wondered what another guy tasted like, he tastes sweet." Said mystery man.

"I make him eat lots of fruit, especially for this party. Pretty much it's been grapefruit and pineapple for the last three days just for you guys" Wills voice was full of pride at that. I felt Hot liquid hit my ass as twin 2 came. Pulling the toy out he placed in on the table and went to get a drink in the back. Pollux came up and started examining me like property, I loved it. After he disappeared I felt his cock in my ass. Damn he was giving that Dildo a run for its money, Pollux knew what he was doing and had obviously been with men before. I might have to invite him over privately for a fun weekend with Will. While I was distracted by the obvious machine gun going off behind me another cock was roughly shoved in my mouth. Looking up I saw Jason, he smiled and took my mouth slowly. I winked at him. It was the first time I sucked my best friends cock and I wanted him to have fun, so I moaned obscenely. I noticed he was naked and my eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I am just going to be on that couch all night waiting my turn, I'll never get this opportunity again. Will hinted at this to me and Piper gave me a hall pass so I am going to take my fill while I can."

Oh, I think I can get at least three shots out of the son of Jupiter tonight. I tapped my hand three times. Jason reached under to catch my release. I screamed as well as I could with the Gag in my mouth along with Jason's monster cock that barely fit through it. I felt myself splash in his palm, the he brought his hand up and rubbed the splatter in my overlong hair and smeared it slightly on my forehead. Pollux came deep inside me at the sight of Jason rubbing my face in my own spunk. Little spurts pulsed inside me with a beautiful moan. Damn yeah, we are inviting him over again. Jason pulled out a minute later and hosed all over my face. Large white globs hit my face in warm ropes, a bit dripped over my lips and I reached to taste it with my tongue, Bitter in the best way.

Looking over it seemed like Grover was going to be a voyeur tonight, his hand was hidden in his wool with a zoned out "I'm touching myself" sort of way, I hope he at least came on me. I've never seen a Satyr Cum, I want to see it…maybe even taste it. Percy came over to me with Will. Looks like he was going to get a tutorial on my body.

"So, his cock is about 6 and half inches hard but thick as a goddamn coke can, No Gag reflex so fuck his mouth as deep and hard as you wish. Looks like he has some cum in and on him already so he's nice a broken in for the night. Darling how many times have you cum tonight?"

I tapped the table twice.

"So, the night is still young he's only blown twice. Feel free to smack and slap, no closed fists please. He likes his hair pulled while being fucked from behind which I think will be his main position tonight until someone rides him. Either way when they are done riding him he will return to doggy position. Call him any names you want he loves being degraded, obviously. I say let loose bud, it's your party." Will was trailing his hand along my body as he pointed to different areas and explained me to Percy, I was art that was on sale and ready to fuck.

"I want to use both holes and ride him at least once."

"Go crazy, just let me know when you want to ride and ill prep you."

"I think I want to ride first actually, get it out of the way so I can just use my dick the rest of the night."

"Ok come over to the couch and take your clothes off and ill get you nice and loose for him. Hey guys! Nico is free for the next 20 minutes while I prep Percy. "

I heard a murmur of agreement as I saw them head for the couch. Jason came over and sat on the edge of the table, taking my cock in his hand he began to vigorously stroke me with lube while saying filthy disgusting things to me in a whisper. A few lines being…"Such a good slut taking all this cock and cum" and "I want to fuck you so hard that you feel my cum in your guts" and the special line that drive me to cum all over his hand was "I want to cum inside you and make you sit up so I can watch it drip out and catch it in my mouth." FUCK! TAP TAP TAP!

Laughing he caught my full load in his hand and then lubed up a Vibe with it and started to push it in and out of my ass. Let me tell you, this potion that I was given was insane and amazing! Every time I came it was full orgasm every time, Full thick loads not ghost loads. Yet I was still super sensitive after so the vibe abusing my prostate covered with my own seed was driving me fucking insane in the best and worst way possible, I was sobbing with joy. Just a moaning mess as Jason played with me. Pollux had returned from his wash up in the bathroom and decided he want my mouth now, thank gods I need something in there to distract me from the sensations. Wow if I thought Pollux's cock felt good in my ass he felt even better in my mouth. Nice and clean and so fucking long my tonsils were being poked, Rough hands pulled my hair as he moaned and thrust into my face with abandon. The vibe was removed as Jason's mouth worked the rim of my hole.

"Fuck Nico your mouth is so good, Fuck me yes!" Pollux yelled as he came down my throat, holding my head forward so that my nose was scrunched in his pubic bone and the tuft of curly blonde hair, cock all the way in the back just unloading so much cum I almost choked on the amount. Removing himself he got eye to eye with me.

"Will said you guys might want me over privately, I would love to, I could make you my puppy." I keened at his words and nodded gratefully.

"Good boy." Slapping my face lightly I turned to see my husband four fingers deep in Percy Jackson. Percy was naked and glistening in sweat as Will Stretched and teased him. Across Wills lap like a naughty boy about to be spanked.

"I think you are ready Perce." Slapping his ass, he rolled him off gently. Jason's mouth disappeared.

Will turned me over to lay on my back. Reaching behind my head he removed the O-Ring, I swallowed and returned feeling into my mouth.

"You are doing so good baby boy, Percy wants to hear you scream as he fucks himself on your pretty cock." Will was taking his pants and shirt off as he spoke.

Walking Percy over the coffee table and had him straddle me, with both hands he helped him lower onto me, fuck he was tight, a virgin hole. Will must have prepped him so much because he was able to bottom out in no time, eating my cock up with his greedily little hole. Wet and tight he started out slow but soon picked up his pace, I was an object tonight, so I wasn't allowed to say anything other than safe words and yes and no, I was allowed to moan and scream. I came inside Percy within minutes, I was still hard form the potion, so he kept riding. Will was having me Lave at his balls and eat his hole while I was dealing with an over sensitive dick and a virgin hole fucking itself on me, I was overwhelmed to say the least. Will reached for Percy's hand to touch him while I had my tongue inside him. Jutting into Percy's hand he rode me face until little spurts of white sprayed all over Percy's chest, which set Percy off onto my stomach.

Percy climbed off with wobbly legs to go bathe in his after glow on the couch with Will, Jason wasted no time Climbing on right after.

"The twins Prepped me, Damn Nico your cock is so fucking good. You better cum inside me, I want to carry you around inside me for a while."

I must have died and gone to Elysium. This was the best night of my fucking life, fuck Percy and his Bachelor party, this was my party. My cock and holes that were being milked over and over again.

When I came, Jason decided he wanted to be a little selfish because he came and kept riding until he was hard again and came again, the guys were begging him to get a turn.

For the rest of the night I was passed around from person to person. Each person got a minimum of three to four orgasms, did they take Viagra before they got here? Or maybe they have some potion too?

Either way if I wasn't being fucked stupid I was being ridden, if I wasn't being ridden I had a toy in my ass, if that wasn't happening I had cock or multiple cocks in my mouth, as well as my ass. I was double teamed twice at least. Once by the twins themselves. Grover eventually came over and came on my body a few times but never touched me. Mystery man had a thing for catching my load in his mouth every time someone made me cum. Percy was Fucking me for the fourth time while Jason rocked inside my mouth when the sun finally rose. Once they were done Will carried me to our room while everyone else passed out naked. I was cleaned and healed, I was so covered in cum that I was sticky all over like a glaze, my hair was matted to my scalp. I was given ambrosia in the tub as he washed me, the worst of it was I was still hard and horny. I looked at the clock, fifteen more minutes' and the Potion would finally give up.

"Want me to rub you off one more time?"

"How many times have I cum?"

"Well…I counted about twelve, but I left the room to hydrate or wash so it could have been more, can you do one more?"

"Please."

"Anything for you."

Will rubbed my cock while cleaning my body and giving me the most beautiful aftercare. Telling me how amazing I was and how turned on I made him do this favor for him. A litany of praise of how sexy and talented I was to take on so much, how brave I was. That he took a video of the highlights that he wants to edit into a porn for us to watch together. Telling me how we are having Pollux stay one more day to have private fun and that next weekend he was coming with his pup gear, I shivered at the thought. I always wanted to try being a pup boy, so I came in the tub. My dick was finally starting to soften. Drying me off he healed me with his hands and his words some more before he tucked me in to sleep, promising my favorite foods when I awoke.

Best night Ever!


	3. Percico Alpha Omega

Percy/ Nico Alpha Omega submission.

I had been trying to avoid Percy, it wasn't a secret that I was a male Omega, but I didn't want him to get any ideas. I had already seen him and Jason around different female omegas in heat, lets just say we are lucky that Mr.D is smart enough to put us all on herbal contraceptives while at camp. If he didn't make that a mandatory rule, the Alphas would be chest deep in pups around here. Its mainly a problem when the Omegas don't time their heats correctly and end up going into it in public, then there is no stopping any Alphas around. Chiron does his best to keep Alphas tamed, but there is always an unknowing Omega that will be in the arena practicing when the heat hits, and before they know it they are being knotted against a tree with everyone watching. I feel worse for the ones who end up getting knotted by more than one Alpha at a time. Since I knew my heat was soon I was prepping my cabin for it. I had plenty of easy fix foods like fruit and sandwiches that didn't take time to make and easy to eat, I had a lock installed on my door to keep unwanted Alphas out, and finally I had the toys to keep me from going insane.

If you go into heat and don't have either an Alpha or toys to keep you content, then you end up searching them out. I've seen someone prepare properly for heat and forget the toys, they ended up busting their own door down completely naked wandering camp for Alphas. I didn't want that to be me, I didn't want to be knotted publicly. I could feel the heat creep all over my body as I began to sweat, the familiar tug in my abdomen start to burn. It was so hot inside my cabin, so I cracked the window in my bedroom. Taking off all my clothes, I could feel the slick pooling out of me now. Time to use the toys! I had a great heat toy that was somewhat larger than I would usually use, but that's what makes it perfect for heat. Pushing it inside of me slowly I could feel my eyes roll. Grinding down the cylindrical object I relished the stretch at my rim. I was so distracted by the feeling I didn't hear my window open completely. Until the dip in the bed happened I was unaware that I had a visitor.

Percy.

"Oh, looks like our little Omega is in heat, I could smell you as I walked by."

"Alpha please, I wasn't trying to…" I didn't know what I was going to say after that, Percy began to strip his clothes quickly and I had never wanted anything more in my life. I don't know if it was the heat or the crush I had been nursing for years, but that swimmers body was outstanding. Percy's Cock was purple and heavy with need at the sight of me splayed on the bed. I wanted him, not this toy. Spreading my legs, I whimpered and pushed my hips up to give him the hint to remove the toy. Pushing me down with a hand on my chest, I felt his hot breath ghost over the apex of my thighs.

"You are so fucking beautiful down here, your smell is intoxicating, like orange blossoms and cloves." Looking down and seeing those sea green eyes and matt of black hair I reached for him, trying to feel him in some way, the words he used made a glob of slick run thick onto the bed beneath me. Without warning he darted down and buried his nose in the most embarrassing of places, but when I felt the swirl of a wet tongue I arched off the bed unable to protest. I felt him lick around the base of the toy, using his fingers to twist and wiggle it over my rim. Pulling it out finally he put three fingers deep inside of me causing me to howl in pleasure, no toy has ever been able to give me this.

"Damn, you feel and smell better than any Omega I've bred. You have that velvety quality that Alphas crave. How long are you in Heat Nico?"

"Ummm ugh uh ahhh t-two t-two weeks!"

"Two Weeks! Damn you must be fertile as fuck, most Omegas get a few days or a week at most. Damn Two weeks of being balls deep in this sounds like heaven." Reaching further in he began to crook his fingers and cause me to practically scream and buck.

"Please Alpha! Please!" I wailed as he played my body like a well-tuned instrument.

"How many Alphas have bred you Nico?"

"None, never been ugh oh gods please Alpha!"

"A virgin Omega who has two-week heats, you are a rare find my dear."

If he keeps talking like that I'm going to cum. I never thought about having a praise kink, but his words filled me as he told me how beautiful I was, and how good I smelled, how rare and wonderful I was. I was a goner, I was going to be filled by this alpha for weeks. Removing his fingers and causing me to whimper he sat up on his knees and position my legs for his entry into me. Now that I got a good look at his cock the more I wanted it, I was also terrified at it. It was so big, eye widening big. Split my ass open big. Luckily, he had made me so wet that he could slide in without tearing me. Its not unheard of, Alphas hurting an Omega during mating with their size. In fact, Annabeth was in the infirmary for a week at her last heat when Percy got ahold of her. Now that I think about it all the female Omegas ended up tearing on Percy's Godly Cock. I don't care if he hurts me, I want that knot so badly. I felt the tip lined up and push in harshly. I could feel him creep quickly up my Canal, the look on his face was worth the brutal pain of the stretch.

"Damn, Nico you are taking it so well. Usually by this time the Omega is trying to get away from me, but your greedy little hole is just eating me up." I was panting and digging my hands into the bed sheets. Once he fully seated he collapsed with his forearms on either side of my head.

"Alpha please, Please knot me." Without preamble he began to move in and out of me roughly.

I started losing track of time as we began to mate. All I knew was a painful stretch that was both awful and amazing, Percy had me shivering and shaking with ecstasy as he built his knot up inside me. I don't know how many times I climaxed, but it was more than once if I went by how much cum was covering my stomach and chest. Little litanies of "So tight, so amazing" flowed into my ears as he took my virgin body for his own. The knot was almost fully formed, Percy couldn't even pull out any longer and was just pushing into me with immense force. Our bodies slid across the other as the sweat built up so much, with a visceral growl I felt the knot reach peak and Percy began to climax into me. The feeling of an Alphas extended release was euphoric. I ended up climaxing midway through his own. My stomach grew and bloated out with the gallons of spunk he was releasing.

Still attached inside of me he rolled us to the side as he glided his hands over my stomachs now taught skin. When he finally deflated this was going to be a huge mess, I really thought I was going to spend my Heat alone with toys, not with an Alpha inside me. It never occurred to me that I would lose my virginity today, to Percy Jackson no less. We just looked at each other and didn't say anything as he continued to pump into me making my stomach even bigger. Without warning he grabbed my hair and pulled my neck to his mouth and bit down hard, I felt teeth pierce my flesh as he marked me as his. My eyes grew wide when I realized what he was doing, claiming me so that could not have another Alpha. Percy has never Claimed anyone, not even Annabeth.

"I can't let anyone else have you, that was to good. You were the only one that could take me without bleeding and trying to run away. You just took it, and you smell so good! I can't let anyone else have you, you are mine."

I took a deep breath before I spoke, putting my hands on either side of his head.

"Yes, Alpha."


	4. Jercy Sugardaddy

**Daddy kink with Jason as our Daddy**

 **Trigger warnings**

 **-Drinking**

 **-virgin percy**

 **-anal sex**

 **-prostitution**

 **Percy gets a SugarDaddy**

Percy POV

I was nervous, waiting in this hotel lobby was making me sweat bullets. I can't believe Annabeth talked me into this! Of course, she needed money to get through Berkley, so she did a set up like this and was able to get her degree and never had to work. Ever since I came out to her she has pushed me into getting a "Sugardaddy" to get my loans paid off. What she doesn't know is even though I'm gay, I haven't actually been with a man….actually I had never been with anyone. I feel like some Geisha selling off her virginity, well I guess I kinda am. The man that contacted me on the site was named Jason Grace and was the CEO of his father's company. I was lucky in the sense that he wasn't to much older than me, only about fifteen years my senior. The picture was really mouth watering, but with my luck he was really a short bald guy whose real name is Bob. The waiter brought me over a drink, telling me the man from upstairs said to bring it to me, I hope its not drugged. Taking a sip nervously it tasted fine, like a tropical Mojito mix.

Before I could blink my eyes, someone slid on the barstool across from me at the table in the fancy hotel bar.

"You must be Percy."

"Yes, you are ?" ok he was more mouth watering then any man I could have ever asked for, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"You can call me Jason for now. Would you join me in my suite? Its right up in the penthouse, bring your drink and are you hungry?"

"A little I guess?"

"Wonderful! Ill have something sent up to nosh on while we talk."

Taking my hand, he leads me toward the elevator, before we reached it he whispered something to the bartenders and she smiled and nodded at him. We rode to the top floor in silence as I sipped my drink a little faster so that I could build some courage. Jason seemed to be comfortable with the silence, maybe this isn't his first rodeo with these things. After the doors opened I could see that he had the most expensive suite in the hotel. We walked into the leather clad living room area and sat down next to each other on the couch.

"So Percy, Why are you looking for a sugardaddy?"

"Wow you get right into it don't ya? Well I have a lot of student loans and I just got this internship in the marine Biology department at the local marina and its not a paid position but could lead to something really great, plus I want to eventually get my PHD in the subject." I was now sucking ice from the bottom of the glass. Getting up from the couch he walked over to a rolling bar and started to make both of us another drink.

"You have wonderful goals, I like that in my lovers. I would like to make it clear that I expect a sexual relationship. I know a lot of the Patrons on the site are looking more for companionship, but I am a tad younger than their usual clientele."

"Yeah, you said that in your profile. That's fine I guess. Why do you want a relationship for money?" It was more than fine but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"That's a great question, you know what I do for a living and with that comes long hours and no time to date and get to know someone on a real time basis, but a man has needs."

"But you are a handsome guy, you could find one night stands easily."

"You are correct and thank you for the compliment, I prefer a familiar face and someone I can count on. I don't like spoiling strangers because they can be so ungrateful and greedy." Sitting back down he handed me the same drink as before and sipped on his.

"Well I promise you I'm not greedy, whatever you offer I'll take, seriously I would be ok with just some help with pocket money to eat on." I shrugged.

"You didn't grow up with money did you Percy?"

"No just me and my mom in a two bedroom in Brooklyn. She worked in a candy store."

"That's beautiful. Well how about this as an offer. I'll pay all your student loans if you last six months with me. Last a year and Ill pay for Grad school as well, I can even put in a good word for you at some top choice schools. Your schedule won't be an issue because I own the Marina you work at. Also, I'll throw in 1,500 a week for pocket money, not to mention gifts when I'm pleased. How does that sound?" holding up his glass he went in for some cheers. I obliged and clinked his Glass.

"Honestly Jason, it seems to good to be true. I am living out of my car now and I am really tempted to except right away. I am worried that you will ask things of me that I don't want to do."

"Like what? What do you not want to do?"

"Well with an offer like that I'm assuming you want to chain me in your basement and have your way with me while only feeding me bread crusts and stale water." Jason laughed at me and almost spit out his drink.

"You are hilarious! I want this, I want that mouth, in more ways than one. Listen I am not going to chain you up, not my style. I do like certain things that are slightly out of the ordinary. For one in the bedroom and while you are with me I like to be referred to as "Daddy", I do like it rough from time to time but nothing dangerous. I won't lie I would like to use you as a play thing, but I promise you won't have any marks on you that you don't want, and I don't use extras or toys. I need someone who is Pretty and Smart, someone I can take to events with colleagues. You meet both of those requirements along with that wonderful sense of humor. Someone who can go on vacation with me and travel so that I don't come home to an empty hotel room. I have a little bit of a women's underwear kink on my lovers, but we don't have to dive into that just yet. I need more than just a lover, I need Smart Arm Candy and that's why the price is so good. Let's make a deal, let me take you in the next room and show you a sample of what's to come, for that ill give you a furnished apartment in one of my buildings for six months to get you on your feet if you decide this isn't what you are looking for." Jason smiled at me, his voice was like honey, seductive and sweet.

"Six months free in an apartment just to sleep with you once?"

"Yes, I like you. You are worth helping out if you can rise to the occasion." I downed the drink really fast and stood up.

"Ok let's go." I start walking toward the bedroom with a slightly buzzed stride. I heard him coming up behind me slightly chuckling to himself. Great, I'm giving my inexperience away already. Stepping to the expensive bedroom area I found myself shaking. What was I doing? Selling myself for a furnished apartment and possibly changing my life by letting this guy use me like a rag doll, that's what I'm doing.

I felt his strong hands land on my shoulders and run through my shirt trying to relax me.

"Let's make this a little easier ok? How many people have you been with?" he whispered into the side of my neck making me tremble.

"I…um….im a virgin. I would lie but I think it's going to get pretty obvious soon enough." My voice shook at my admission and it only made him squeeze my shoulders slightly tighter and draw himself into me more.

"I had a feeling; do you actually want to do this Percy? I am kind of a consent Nazi, I don't like to push myself on someone who doesn't want me."

"I do, I want this." Turning around I faced him and some of my nerves started to melt away, the look on his face was serious and full of honesty.

"I want this too, more than I haven't wanted something in a long time, you are something special."

"So, being a virgin is ok?"

"Only if its ok with you, I would love to have you, the idea of being your first is a little intimidating. I don't want you to have a bad first experience."

"I don't think I could have a bad experience with you, you are so…you are stunning." At my words he kisses me hard, taking my breath away I felt him undoing my pants and taking off his own clothing. Pulling away he whispered in my ear that today was going to be about me and not him, that he was going to have fun playing with me. Backing me up to the bed he shed the rest of his clothes and pulled us both onto the duvet still kissing. Both naked I started to blush with my body, I had never been fully naked with someone before. Laying on my back I felt his mouth and designer stubble pepper kisses all over my body, I had yet to look down out of bashfulness. I was still taking in the idea that a really hot guy was kissing my body while naked.

The blonde hair and blue eyes were so captivating to watch that the body passed by my recognition until now. Jason was built like a God. Sculpted from clay muscles that were firm but not to big, lean hard muscle. Then finally my eyes landed on ….oh….my….god. How on earth is that going to fit inside me! Hung like a horse and uncut! I was breathing harshly as I felt him go lower toward my painfully hard dick. Fuck what if he doesn't like it, gods I hope he likes it. I felt his tongue swirl around the tip and I yelled his named out. Rearing up he put his hand to my neck and pulled me close to him as if to kiss me, instead he said one word in a sultry tone "Daddy." Ok he wanted to start the Daddy thing now.

"Yes, Daddy." It felt weird coming out of my mouth but watching his dick twitch to the name made it worth in as be bowed back down to swallow me whole. I tried thinking of terrible things to keep from cumming to quick. It wasn't working, I was going to have to warn him.

"Daddy please slow down!"

"To much? Are you ok?"

"I just want this to not be over in ten seconds."

"Ohh well that's understandable, my apologies you just tasted so good."

A pang of lust wrung through my body at his words, damn he was good at this. Getting up from the bed he found a bottle of lube in the side table and uncapped it. Turning me over on my hands and knees he began to kiss and bite down my neck and back as he stuck his fingers in a place that only I have explored before. Thank gods I had experimented with toys and fingers myself or this might be too embarrassing. My breath harsh and erratic at his ministrations I was getting eager to feel him inside me.

"Daddy, please. I want you."

"Oh, baby boy I'm going to give it to you so good you might just fall in love."

I giggled at his playful tone, the giggles stopped once I felt his head push into me. It wasn't slow either, he pushed in at a steady pace. The air was punched from my lungs as he bottomed out, grabbing the nape of my hair he pulls me up close so that I could feel his breath in my ear.

"Hold on to something, this is going to be a rough ride."

"Can't you go slow?"

"Six months of a fully furnished apartment, no I can't."

I nodded at him, I don't blame him. Jason wasn't used to dealing with virgins, he was used to people that could give him what he wanted immediately. The best thing that could happen is I like it and I cum and I have a really hot sugardaddy that takes care of me both sexually and monetarily. The worst is it hurts, and I hate it and I get to live in an awesome apartment for six months rent and utility free, no longer waking up to the stiffness of sleeping in a car and hoping no one calls the cops to tow you. The snap of his hips burned and stung, it felt like I was being ripped open even with all the lube he used. The craziest part was I screamed "Daddy" at the pain. A rush of adrenaline ran through me and I craved the sting and burn. I loved the rough treatment of him machine gunning into my tight hole, slapping my ass after every few thrusts. I reached down to touch my cock only for him to snatch it away, he said he wanted me cumming untouched. I had never done that, hopefully I could. Holding me in a taught position I could feel the build rising in a sensation I had never felt bubbled over and I shot my load all over the blanket. It was the craziest orgasm I had ever had, like a full body sensation that rolled through my spirit.

Four more thrusts and he came deep inside me. Luckily, I remembered that he was clean in his paperwork with an up to date test, or else I might have been freaking out. Staying in me until he went soft and slipped out he rolled to the side as I collapsed on my stomach.

"Oh, Percy that was wonderful, please tell me that you want this. Tell me I can have you, that I can keep you because that was life ruining. You took it so good and you screaming daddy over and over while I fucked you will be getting me off for weeks." He said as he stroked my back and my hair in a comforting manner. I turned my head to look at him, the look on his face was the closer, I was his.

"I accept your proposal."


	5. Lockeroom

**Tumblr request of a highschool AU threesome with Jason, Percy, and Nico in the locker room.**

 **Trigger warnings**

 **-slight dub con but everything really is 100% consensual**

 **-Dirty talk**

 **-DP**

 **-spitting**

 **-rough sex**

 **-explicit content**

 **-don't like don't read don't hate.**

Highschool AU Jason Percy and Nico

That whole "It gets better" thing better happen soon because being gay in highschool is torture. Luckily, I don't stand out too much and only a few of my friends knew, but its hard looking at guys in school knowing you can never have them. You go to PE and you lust after them when they change in the locker room, then you go home and take care of your problem only to hate yourself afterwards. It's not like I haven't done stuff, Gay bars don't seem to check ID very often and getting and handjob and makeout session in an alley is like a rite of passage. Yet, there is something still inside you that wants to lose your virginity to someone you at the very least know and are attracted to. Everyone else seems to get that luxury!

So once again gym class is done, and I am here dragging ass so that I can get a small peek at the two hottest guys in my school. Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. Also known as my first crush, those green eyes send my pulse racing as well as his swimmers body and inky black shaggy hair. Then Jason Grace came along in our sophomore year, like a blonde Captain America. Captain of literally every other team. Percy and him naturally fell into the same crowd and became best buds and are inseparable. My sister Hazel who is actually popular drug me to a party once and I was lucky enough to witness them get Dared to makeout for five minutes, it was the best moment of my life and I was even able to sneak a video of it.

Right now, I am enjoying my favorite part of Friday, waiting out everyone to leave the locker room so that I can see the private show that is Percy and Jason showering next to each other while they give each other shit on how the other played that week in whatever sport was in season. Was it perverted, yes. But they shouldn't have this ritual of being the last two in the showers after school if they weren't interested at being gawked at! Like seriously they want to be looked at right? They walk around naked, NO TOWELS! They must know what they are doing, it also doesn't help that they are hung like Greek Gods. If they didn't want me drooling over them with their sculpted bodies and substantial gifts out for everyone to see, then they could cover it up.

So, while they are walking by me I look down so as not to make eye contact, so they would forget I'm here, I would like to enjoy my Friday show without getting my ass kicked, all the sudden they stop in front of me in all their naked glory.

Fuck!

"You are Nico, right? Hazels Brother?" Percy said to me while putting one leg up on the bench giving me quite an eye full of what I was secretly trying to commit to memory.

"Y-yeah." I tried looking away only to see my vision blocked by another huge dick in my face, Jason Grace. Damn I had never seen them both this close before, Percy was cut while Jason wasn't. Both were massive though.

"Rumor has it that you have a video of us kissing at Piper Mcleans Party, who have you shown it to?"

"N-no one, I-I will d-delete it I promise!" I could feel my whole-body blush, beside them standing naked in front of me I had barely changed myself. I was still shirtless with my gym shorts on.

"Oh, we don't want you to delete it, we just want you to send it to us. I am curious though now, if you didn't take it to show people then why did you take it?" Jason said moving closer, I could have stuck my tongue out and licked the head of his dick he was so close. I wasn't going to get out of this, ill say it and then bolt for the door.

"Cause I'm gay and thought it was hot." And bolting for the door would have been a great idea if Percy didn't grab my hair and pull me back. Caging me in with one arm around my chest and one still locked at my nape, I could feel his cock pressing into my ass. Jason sat on the bench right in front of me, there was no use fighting since both were twice as strong as me. Getting beat up by two hot guys while they were naked may not be the worst thing in the world.

"Hey Jason, why don't we see how hot this little cutie thinks we are huh?" chuckling at Jason I saw him wink back at him and I felt Jason tugging at my shorts, I couldn't voice for him to stop. I was too scared, and overwhelmingly aroused. Exposing my briefs to him he found quite a tent and a wet spot to boot.

"Percy look at what we have here, someone's wet, tell me…Nico was it? Tell me were you hanging back in hopes of seeing us shower?" the whole time he spoke he groped my erection and circled the wet spot with his thumb.

"Y-yes" I squeaked out, it only made him rub me harder.

"Well you know what this means Jason, this means we get to share another one. See Nico Jason here is my best friend and we share everything together, even girls. Now ever since that kiss we have been a little more experimental, even going as far as enjoying each other in bed as well as whatever girl we share at parties. Now we have never shared a boy together. I think it would be fun, don't ya think Jace?"

"Oh yeah Perce, this one is actually prettier than most of the girls we've had. He has these pretty little lips, tight pert ass, even his cum is sweeter." At the end he placed his thumb in his mouth tasting what he rubbed off my briefs. It may have been the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed.

"You have a choice Nico, I'm going to let you go, either you can grab your clothes and run, or you can take those briefs off and we can wash you until you get nice and dirty." Letting me go he pushed me slightly into Jason's arms. I put my arms on his shoulders to balance my self and felt his fingers slide in my waistband. Looking down I saw he was hard, Jason was hard and looking at me, I looked behind me to see Percy in the same state and touching himself. I couldn't have walked away from this opportunity even if I wanted to. I gave Jason a little nod and he hooked my waistband and pulled the briefs down to the floor. After I stepped out of them Percy grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up carrying me toward the showers.

Jason followed us and started turning on showerheads on full blast, and almost too hot water rained down on our bodies. The steam fogged up the tiled room full of shower heads. Putting me down, Percy put me down and pushed me to my knees. Leaning down he pecked my mouth whispered that it was time for me to get to work. Side by side they lined up awaiting my mouth. Timidly I reached for both, I had never done this before and was a bit nervous. Jason was the impatient one and grabbed my hair and shoved himself down my throat. I gagged, but I pulled myself together quickly. Percy was moving my hand over him as Jason used my mouth like a glory hole. I wasn't sure if I was enjoying doing it or if I was enjoying the noises that he was making, but I was so into all of it. The very feel of him on my tongue felt so right. Percy wanted a taste and pulled me off Jason and sheathed himself.

"You like the way his dick tastes? Take in more slut I know you can." Jason spat as he pushed my head further down Percy's massive cock.

"Jason, go get the packets."

Jason disappeared as Percy abused my throat. My hand balanced on his hips and I could feel his abs tighten getting closer to finishing. Popping my head off of him he stood me up and shoved me against the tile wall.

"You wanna know how it feels slut?"

"Yes" I couldn't even recognize my own voice, it was low and husky from lust. Jason had returned and was trying to open a packet of some sort.

"I'm going to give the slut a taste." Jason nodded smiling at him as Percy got to his knees and took me into his mouth, it was better than anything I could have imagined. I could see why they were using my head like a toy, the feeling makes you want to grab their hair and move them. Jason pushed Percy away and started to suck my balls. Percy got up and started whispering dirty fucking things in my ear.

"You like the way he sucks your cock? How many times have you spied on us? Have you seen the way he sucks mine? Did you take a video of that too?" fuck I didn't know that. I never was around long enough to know that they fooled around in the showers.

"Do you know what we are going to do to you? We are going to take turns fucking your brains out and then double the fuck out of you, hope your ass can stretch that far because we are going to fucking destroy it." At the word Double I felt fingers shoving their way up my ass. Jason was distracting me from the pain with his sinful tongue.

"You a virgin slut?"

"Y-yes ohhh fuck."

"Oh good, Jason did you hear that? The slut has never taken a dick before."

"Oh well you are going to take so much dick you won't be able to sit down for a week." Jason said popping off my cock and adding a third finger.

"Get him on all fours Jay, I want to cum in his mouth first." Crooking his fingers inside me my knees gave way at the sensation, pushing me onto my hands and knees Percy shoved back into my mouth. Jason continued to hollow out my ass with his hands behind me as I let my jaw go slack and get face fucked by Percy.

"Hey slut, you get my dick first I hope you are ready because hear I come." Pushing his head past my rim Jason started thrusting in a shallow manner until he could fit himself inside with little to no resistance. I can only think they used lube because it went in easier than I thought it would. It didn't really feel that good as much as I loved the action being done to me, someone was fucking me. Someone I had a crush on and found attractive had their cock in my ass and was enjoying it. Salty spurts started shooting into the back of my throat as Percy found his climax. I hadn't swallowed it and he bought my jaw up and told me to open my mouth. Spitting into my mouth he ordered me to swallow his spit and spunk. Jason was fucking me so hard now that he was throwing me forward into Percy's arms. Swallowing the best I could, I could feel a bit of it drip down the side of my chin. Percy licked it off my face and kissed me hard and violently, pulling the fringe of my hair up as our teeth clacked together.

"How long until you are up again Perce?"

"Give me like five more minutes."

"Can do, touch it a little bit."

Apparently, I was "it" because he reached down and started stroking me deliberately, making sure I felt every single part of his hand on every part of my dick. The pain from Jason was beginning to lessen when I saw Percy's cock spring back to life, All the sudden a hoarse grunt came from behind me and Jason's hips began to stutter. Grabbing me up and leaning back he put me on his stomach. Jason was lubing up Percy's cock behind me as they gave me a few seconds rest.

"Ok slut, time to ride me." Easing me down he slips inside me easily from the work Jason had already put me through. This was a better position, it hit my spot dead on and I found myself moaning while riding the captain of the swim team on the shower floor. Jason came up behind me and started working my hips for me while biting down my neck.

"You like the way he feels inside you? This is how he took me the first time too. His cock hits that little bump just right doesn't it. Careful, you will get addicted." My eyes rolled at his words.

"Tell me you love it slut." He growled from below me.

"I l-love it, its.. its so good."

"Well it about to get better, Jason you ready dude?'

"Fuck yes."

Sidling up behind me he lurched me forward to fall on Percy's chest and started pushing in beside Percy. The stretch was what was addicting. Its funny how you think you know yourself and then you are losing your virginity to two of the hottest guy in school, and they are treating you like a piece of meat and you find that you love every second of it. The pain, the humiliation, the degradation makes your cock harder than it's ever been in its life. It like what they say, you don't look for kink, kink finds you. Feeling the slit on my head rub against our stomachs was building me up so quick. The air was being punched from my chest as they took turns pulling in and out, the drag of the shaft and the lip of the head pulling at my rim was pure ecstasy. I couldn't even think anymore I could only scream out and moan and they rutted into my virgin body.

"Oh, Jason he takes it so good, so much better than you did."

"I hate to admit it, but you are right, he's so tight and pliant, we should keep him."

"I was thinking the same thing."

A blinding wave of pure sensation rocked my body like ice and fire at the same time. I was cumming all over the place as they fucked me harder and harder. I was sensitive, too sensitive. They didn't stop though, and I couldn't stop them. It hurt and was bliss all in the same sensation. I couldn't tell you how long they lasted but it was long enough to rock a second orgasm out of me. They were so in sync they came at the same time filling me up so much I could feel it leak out.

(time break)

I woke up sorer than when Hazel made me take that hour-long Zumba Class. Trying to move I realized I wasn't alone. Percy was on my left and Jason was on my right with his arms wrapped around me like an octopus. Looking around I realized I was in my own room. As I stirred so did they.

"Hey, hey don't move so quick. You went through a lot." Percy whispered.

"Yeah, just relax, don't worry we took care of everything."

"What do you mean?" looking at both they looked relaxed and peaceful as we laid in my queen bed.

"Afterwards, you were in and out of it, exhaustion. We cleaned you up afterwards, dried you off and dressed you. Then we loaded you in Jason's mustang and drove you home. Hazel let us in and said your parents were gone for the night, so we told her we were sleeping over, she's out with Frank right now." Volunteered Percy.

"Then we brought you up here and changed you into some PJ's and got some pain killers for you on the side table with some water, you should take some." Jason said nuzzling into my neck.

'But, but why? Why are you here? Why did you stay?" I won't lie I fully expected to wake up naked on the shower floor with cold water raining down on me, and these two nowhere to be seen. I didn't not expect a puppy pile in my bedroom.

"It was your virginity dude, we aren't assholes. We didn't mean those things we said it was just part of the fantasy. Plus, we were dead serious about keeping you, that was amazing. Percy and I have taken a lot of people's cherries but usually it doesn't go past the cuddle session, we both talked about it and we want to keep you. "

"Like a boyfriend?"

"More like a boy we have sex with on a regular basis, Jason and I are dating, we just don't tell people that. Its easier for people to think we are just buddies who smash other people as a team. We have never wanted to do that with a person more than once, you are different though and we want to give it a try, if it works out than the boyfriend thing might be on the table."

"So, what we are trying to say is maybe to your boyfriend query, its not a No but its not a yes quite yet. Show us you can be good to us and…..well we will see."

"So, what you are saying is that I am dating you both just not seriously yet, and that you want to fuck me a few more times before you decide."

"Yes." They said in unison.

Damnit I must have died and gone to heaven in that shower, but what a way to go.


	6. Public Display

- **In this fic Nico is Trans FTM with a public sex fetish**

 **Trigger warnings**

 **-Bottom dysphoria**

 **-Public Sexual acts**

 **-Dubious consent (Nico wants it I promise this isn't a rape fic)**

I turned 18 this week, that means a few things for me. First, that means me and my boyfriend of 3 years get to move into an apartment in the city together. Second, that means I can finally start T without the aid of an adult. Hades offered, so did Chiron but I wanted it to be something I chose for myself and did myself. Not that I'm so proud as to not let my father pay me for "Jobs" he needs help with. My dysphoria was getting a little worse with the impending events. Its like the closer I get to having what I need the more my body tries to trick my mind. Luckily, I had a Boyfriend who was really good at helping me with these sorts of things in our own special way.

Will was special, he never saw me as anything but male. Never once has he mis gendered me. When we started to become physical he made sure to go at my pace, it was a long road, but we got there. Sitting next to each other during dinner he could see that I was shifting in my seat. Always hyper aware of my body movements to read my mood. I couldn't wait until my voice was deeper, that would help. I was lucky not to need a binder, they never grew in. So, my dysphoria revolved mostly around my voice and my lower region. Will was sensitive about his terminology around it, called it my bonus hole. Sure, it was crude, but it made me feel better. Any time he went down on me he made sure to refer to it as blowing me, even made a show to curtain his hair so I couldn't see him do it and bob his head a bit. In times like these when things were bad he made me do things, things to create adrenaline and dopamine. The risk of it was exhilarating and cleared my head.

"How bad is it, 1-10?"

"11."

"I'm going to put my back pack on your lap, open your fly."

My table was farthest from everyone, yet it would still be easy for people to look over at us. I felt his hand sneak under the pack and into my pants. Will new exactly which buttons to push, knew how to touch me to get me off quickest. I felt the wetness spread as he circled the top area, the best area. I let out a long sigh as my eyes became heavy lidded. To this day it shocked me that he could do this in public and still make it look like he's not moving his hand.

"F-fuck.." I let out in a loud whisper as I climaxed.

"Good boy." Pulling out his had he started sucking the wetness off each of his fingers. Pulling myself together I finished my meal, I knew tonight wasn't over.

(Timebreak)

The campfire sing- a- longs were probably my least favorite camp activity, Will saw it as a fun opportunity. Sitting between his legs in the back with people not even a foot in front of us, I felt his fingers explore as he covered us with the blanket.

"SHHH you don't want them to hear you cum do you?"

"N-no."

"Then sit still and this can be over quick."

I smiled as I felt two fingers enter me. It took me two years to let him do this to me, in times like these I'm glad I did. Magic fingers hooked and worked in and out, a thumb circling the top. I felt his hardness press into my backside, I loved knowing that this did something for him too. The singing started to dull in my mind as the sensation over took me and I felt myself pulse around him, I bit my knuckle to hide my cry. A girl turning around to look at us.

"Nico isn't feeling good, I think I'm going to take him home."

Smiling at us she nodded, still unaware of what just happened behind her. Getting up we went for a walk ending up somewhere outside the big house. Pressing me against the side of the house where anyone could come up on us. Kissing me deeply he told me to touch myself while we kissed, obeying him once more I rubbed at the sensitive nub under my waistband, my boxers still soaked from the first two times.

"Tell me how it feels."

"Its.. its wet, hard, hard for you."

"I'm going to blow you right here."

Undoing my pants and pulling them to my knees he knelt in front of me. Golden curls glowed in the moon light as I felt his tongue in the wet mess, sucking on me hard I keened into the night, cupping a hand over my mouth I released again. I felt the wet gush down soaking his face. Getting up he turned me around at the sound of his belt buckle. Grabbing my hair and pushing my face into the siding of the house, he entered me. Will was a ruthless lover, only taking it slow on certain occasions. This was not one of them. I couldn't stop the noise from my mouth as much as I could have stopped the noise of slapping of skin that filled the air. Digging my fingernails into the wall and scratching down as he rutted into my body. My knees went weak, another orgasm hit, but if I knew Will he was far from done. Unsheathing himself he ordered me to shadow us to my cabin. Wrapping the darkness around us we landed on the porch of the cabin. It was past curfew; all the kids were in their cabins now. I reached for the door handle as he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Undress, right here. Naked, get on hands and knees."

"On the porch? People could literally look out their windows and see us Will."

"That's what I want, I want them to see what kind of man you are, my man." At the words he took my shirt off exposing me to the green torch light. In a swift motion he removed my bottoms to my ankles and pushed me down. There was something about how he got all domineering and cave man that made me crazy. Blown out pupils adorned his eyes as he undid his pants again and shoved himself inside me. Snapping his hips against mine in a brutal pace. Animalistic was the only word for it. I could feel the slick leak down my thighs in a torrent as he brought me to bliss twice more, finally pouring himself inside me. I tried to catch my breath as I collapsed on the wood of the porch. Picking me up he took me inside and ran a bath for us. Once we were both in I relished the feel of him cleaning my body.

"How is it now?"

"2."

"Good."

"You really get off on the whole public thing, don't you?"

"And you don't?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, I just need to remind you how much I like your body, I like it now, ill like it if you change it, its about you. I love you no matter what. Sometimes I think you need reminding of that. That's why I do that."

"Well what if I started doing the same thing to you?"

"Like and handjob under the table? That would be hot."

"Good, prepare for it tomorrow during the heads of cabin Meeting."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	7. Cheap little whore

Cheap.. little.. whore (Roleplay kink)

I was getting ready for hours. I was a little nervous, but I knew this was a fantasy that my husband has had for a while. Will doesn't seem to know how to clear his browser, things like this were all over it. I'm not mad, everyone had their secret porn fantasy. In fact Will was more than happy to oblige mine on my last birthday, it took forever to get into the vinyl suit! This was his birthday though, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I got a cheap hotel to set the scene. I was in the bathroom letting my eyelashes set before he got here. Shopping for this was probably the worst of it, luckily the girl at the shop was super understanding and said that it's more common than I thought. Sometimes ordering off amazon just isn't going to do it. I had a black long wig, full makeup, black and red corset, matching panties, black silk garter belt, silk thigh highs, and six inch platform peep toe pumps. I looked the part. I heard the knock at the door and pulled on a black silk robe.

Will didn't know what the plan was, he just knew we were role playing and to go with whatever I threw at him. Walking to the door was easier than expected, I was surprisingly good in the heels. Opening the door I was shocked to see him in just a t-shirt and shorts. Usually he wasn't so causal now that he was a big bad doctor, but this helps the fantasy. Maybe he could be a lonely college kid, or in disguise so his "wife" doesn't find out. Smiling he did a shy introduction, but his eyes were bugged out and dilated at the sight of me.

"Come on in sweetie." I took him by the hand and led him in the room.

"You are beautiful." Smiling he sat on the end of the bed, his shorts clashed with the cheap bed spread.

"Thank you sweetie, let's get business out of the way shall we? It's 100$ an hour, 500$ for the whole night. If you want anything out of the ordinary it's extra. Now you wanna tell me why a handsome man like you hires a girl like me?" I pulled a chair up to face him, placing one of my feet in his lap so he could take the shoe off and rub it.

"Well, you wouldn't know it by how I'm dressed but I'm a Doctor. Long hours, no time to date. I'm off all night, not even on call. So how about the all night prices?"

"We can do that, any extras or questions?"I switched feet.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Nikki"

"Well Nikki, do I have to use a condom? I hate condoms." The smirk on his face was adorable and almost made me break character.

"Well you are a doctor, I trust that you are clean."

"Very."

"Good. Why don't you start taking your clothes off and we will get started." I always admired Wills ability to get naked in less than five seconds. The years have done him well, not to mention the gym they have in the hospital. Getting down to his birthday suit he sat at the head of the bed. Standing I started taking my robe off in a very slow seductive way, at least I hoped it was seductive. I loved getting in touch with my femme side. I gave him a show, playing with the straps of the garter and showing off my body in the sluttiest angles I could maneuver. I did some research, I wanted to make sure he got the full experience. Touching his heavy cock with one hand he motioned for me to come closer. Feeling the skin that was showing and going a bit wide eyed when he realized I had waxed my whole body. Rubbing his face at the smoothness, damn that felt good, I might have to keep waxing.

"So are you a dirty girl?"

"Oh the dirtiest, what would you like?"

"How about lets start with your mouth."

"Sure thing sweetie." I gave him a quick kiss before getting in my stomach between his legs. Giving him a great view of my ass in the thong that was crammed up my crack. Taking his manhood in my mouth I gave him the sloppiest, nastiest , dirtiest mouth work I could muster. The breathy sounds coming from him made my panties wet, I could feel myself dewing at my tip as I rutted against the bed.

Grabbing my hair and guiding me rougher than our usual intimacy, this was going to be fun I could tell. Something told me he was going to treat me very differently than normal. Pulling me off he rolled us so that I lay beneath him. Running his hands over the corset he began to undo the clasps. Once it was off he rubbed his face from my neck to my navel, breathing in the cheap perfume I sprayed all over me.

"You smell cheap."

"Well I guess you could pay me more? Would that help?"

"No, I like it. I like your small perky tits too." He started working his mouth over each nipple. Hands found my legs running over the silk.

"These however don't feel cheap, real silk?"

"Yes, only the best for my new favorite customer." He paused, I knew what he was thinking and he was working through it so he wouldn't break the scene. I could hear his thoughts now, "how much did all of this cost me." Luckily he didn't pay for any of it, I did a job for my father to oh for the expensive lingerie. If I'm going to wear this I'm wearing the best stuff.

"Are these new?" His voice was a bit stiffer.

"Yeah, just got a big check from a client so I could restock, are you going to talk costs of my underwear or are you going to rip them off me and Fuck me like the cheap whore I am?" I put a bit of sternness at the end.

Relaxing he grabbed the lube off the side table and coated his fingers.

"I hope this is ok, I want anal." I felt his finger push in a little harsher than I'm used to. My face scrunched a bit.

"That's an extra 200$." At that he added another finger quickly.

"You are not cheap at all are you?"

"You're a doctor sweetie, you can afford it. By the way that blow job was an extra 100$, oral is extra." Fuck he found my sweet spot.

"Well then I'm just going to have to give you everything in my wallet then. Cause the things I'm going to do to you are going to cost a lot."

"Well honey for the right price you can do anything you want to me." Three fingers deep I was getting impatient and started riding his fingers.

"Oh, what if I wanted to treat you really really rough?" Four fingers.. fuck!

"As rough as you want it sweetie." I was breathless now, needing him inside me.

"Turn the fuck over." I got on all fours. Pulling the panties down he shoved himself in me so harsh and so quick it knocked the wind out of me. Grabbing both my wrists he held them down hard at my sides as he fucked me ruthlessly. We never got this rough, he always treated me like I was made of glass. This time he was treating me as if he was with an actual prostitute, I was loving it. This may have to go into regular rotation if this gets him to let loose. Letting go of my hands he slapped my ass hard enough to leave a red hand print. The squeak of the cheap mattress under duress was making more noise than I was, and that's saying something. Pulling out and flipping me over he ripped the underwear in half, then shoved them into my mouth.

Pushing back in Will grabbed my throat and started to choke me, a wild look in his face that I had never seen. I put a knee on his shoulder and pushed my hips up so he could hit me dead on. I never thought I would like to be choked or treated so rough, but now that I have I can't think of anything I want more. Giving me a few seconds to catch my breath and take the panties out, I moan that choking was an extra 50$. That's when he slapped me. I tasted the blood on my lip and licked it up as I moaned in ecstasy. I made sure to give him all the social cues that what he was doing was wanted. I didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, does the whore like to be slapped?"

"Fuck yes, but it's 100$ every time you do it." He slapped me again. I smiled, knowing my teeth at the tint of blood on them. Leaning down he kissed me mixing the fluid between us. The metallic taste was intoxicating. I felt myself build, he was drilling into me so hard I couldn't warn him that I was about to cum. I screamed into the kiss in a high pitched wail. Pulling out he climbed close to my face and pumped thick white ropes all over my face, groaning the whole time. I relished the feeling of the wet warmth covering me.

Getting off the bed he ran into the bathroom, I wiped my eyes trying to keep the cum out of them but it was globed on my fake lashes. Returning with a wet rag he started cleaning my face.

"Baby that was so hot, I can't believe you did that." His voice was filled with awe and admiration. I was so happy.

"Well, I kinda saw a few things on your laptop, thought you might like it."

"I'm sorry if I got out of hand, I was just so into it."

"Don't apologize I love it just as much as you did. Why haven't you ever been rough before, I like it." Kissing me he cuddled me close.

"I don't know, you never think about doing things like that with someone you love. I love that you are into it. We need to more often, and I'm really into the waxing, so smooth."

"I saw that, what about the girl get up? Like it?"

"Strangely enough yes. I don't know about the whole get up, but the panties I'm into. "

"So what's next on the list? Bondage? Swinging?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's get used to the panties first ok?"

"Yeah, Ok." Tonight was going to be a good night, after all I rented the room til tomorrow. Who knows how rough we can get by morning...


	8. Cucumbers and things

**Trigger warning**

 **-inserting of objects into orafices**

 **Cucumber and things.**

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just do it!"

Will was being so good for me. I had dreamed of doing this to him for months, now that we are fully moved into the apartment he is giving me this as a move in present. We indulge each other when something floats across our minds that may be fun, last time I blew him in a Starbucks bathroom with the door unlocked. The time before that, we picked up someone in a club and I watched him fuck a girl into oblivion while I played with myself in the corner and yelled out directions, that was actually really fun. You never know what you will be into until you try it. Sure we had some failures, like the chocolate syrup. We laid together to long afterward and it ripped his chest hair out. Or the time the massage oil got out of hand and we both slipped in the shower and I ended up with a concussion.

So when I mentioned that I wanted to insert different things inside him, it wasn't even a question that it would eventually happen. I tied scarfs together and laced them under the mattress to toe not his hands to the sides of the bed. Face down he was standing bent over the end of the bed on display for me. I was still wearing clothes, I liked to make him be the vulnerable one. Using my foot to part his legs farther I began to circle his rim with warm lube. Looking at the implements on the TV tray that I would insert tonight made me lick my lips. All lined up in the order needed, small to big. I loved watching Will stretched around something.

I began starting with my fingers, two at a time. Will was no stranger to bottoming and I loved making him pant on my fingers. Once he began to moan I pulled them out and started sticking up the first item, a carrot. Jumping at the cool temp of the object I slowly pushed it in and out of him. Little jolts and movements he did were making me crazy, his toes clenching and unclenching, stomach arching into the mattress. I had to undo my button fly to make room for my growing arousal. Watching him swallow up the object was the other part of the fun, wet and open and relaxed as he trusted each object. The trust was a huge turn on, I could stick anything in him and he would let me.

"Is it a celery stalk?"

"Close, try again." I bit down on his cheek to distract him while my other hand circled his lower back.

"Cucumber?"

"When it's the cucumber you will know."

"There's a cucumber?"

"There is a cucumber."

"Nico I love you, and I'm into this I am... but you better throw all this away. If you dare to put any of this back in the fridge I'll kill you."

I started laughing uncontrollably, how could he think I would do that!? Of course I'm throwing it away!

"You are ruining this for me darling."

"Well you are ruining my lunch salads for the rest of the week with this experiment, oh fuck right there!" I tipped it down to hit his special little spot that makes him keen and beg.

Time to switch it up, pulling out the carrot I threw it in the bin and lubed up a banana. It was particularly unripe so that it had maximum stiffness, this one made him start rutting into the mattress. A sheen of sweat broke out over him. If he was reacting this way to the banana I couldn't wait to get to the cucumber. I started touching myself as it I watched it disappear and reappear, my leaking tip was jumping in my hand at the noises he made. Once I felt it was getting to easy to slip in and out I switched to the cucumber. Jumping at the cold once more, he yelled out obscenely at the new stretch.

"That's the cucumber!"

"Yeah it is baby. You like it?"

"Fuck, yes. Harder."

I stood up and the wet sound of me touching myself filled the air with his cries. I thrust it deeper and harder every time he called for it. Getting close I pulled it out to his displeasure. Whining to be filled again I grabbed the last one, a zucchini. I had to go really slow with this one at first. Words couldn't even form as he exhaled loudly with a deep moan.

"That's a big one."

"Yeah I know, and watching you all stretched around it is doing things to me. I want this to stretch you so wide that I can cum inside you without touching your walls." My voice quaked with arousal at the thought.

"I feel fuller than ever right now, I don't think I've ever felt this full."

"Not even when we had that threesome with Connor Stoll and we doubled you on the pool table?"

"Damn that was a great Fourth of July. Nope this might beat that. Go faster." Obliging him I started kissing his back as I fucked him with the vegetable. The reaction of his body was getting me close, grasping the sheets, his face scrunched up, knees shaking and wanting to give out. Hitting his prostate ruthlessly I both saw and felt him clench hard around the green cylinder. Going limp as he came against our sheets I pulled out the zucchini carefully and looked wondrously at the gape that wasn't closing right away. Running my cock at lightning speed I shot thick jets of white down the opened canal. Watching it run down the open walls as his hole swallowed every drop of my seed had me practically shouting in pleasure. I wish I had thought to film it, the image was going to get me off for months just from memory.

"Baby you did so good, that was amazing." I started untying him and rubbing life back to his wrists. Comforting him from this rough yet sexy ordeal.

"Thank you, it really was good. I would do it again."

"What can I get you? Anything."

"A steak."

Where did I put that zucchini, cause it's going right back up.


	9. Dorm mates

**The kink for this story is school boy dorm mates, turning your roommate type thing. My beta readers suggested this become a multi chapter so if you all think this deserves its own room let me know.**

 **Dorm Mates**

It took a half an hour to find my room, these boarding school dorms have to be the most confusing thing I've ever encountered. Transferring here in my sophomore year may not have been the best idea, everyone seems to know each other and their way around and no one wants to help the new kid. I got lucky when an RA was yelling at some guys for rough housing in the hall, he pointed me to my hall and room number. Opening the door I noticed the room was empty, though my roommate had already been here with his things... I think it's a him? They don't allow female roommates do they? Dropping my stuff on my bed I walked over to the claimed one. The blanket was black and pink with skulls on it, the desk was littered with make up and nail polish. Posters of half naked dudes were on the walls along with very artsy and thick books on the shelf.

The door opened as I examined one of the nail polishes on the desk, a sparkly black shade.

"Oh, I thought I finally was given a single. I assume you must have been a last minute enroll?"

Looking over I saw a short skinny boy that may have been prettier than any girl I had ever met. Raven hair straightened with an iron artfully, makeup that made him look ethereal, and jewelry hung off his neck and wrists brought into view by the paleness of his skin. Sheet white with an olive undertone, I couldn't stop staring. This was probably not the best time to question my sexuality and defiantly not with someone I would be sharing a room with all year.

"Do you speak English? I know like 4 other languages if you prefer. Damn I bet that's why they put you with me."

"No! No I speak English. I'm sorry I'm just... I'm tired."

"Well hello Tired I'm Nico. As you can see I'm gay, very gay. So if you have an issue with that I would suggest calling housing now so you can be switched. I won't room with some bigot." He said with a distaste in his mouth that made me realize that this has happened before.

"Sorry I'm Will, and I'm not a bigot. My father is Bisexual and in a relationship with a man so it's fine. This is my side right?"

Smiling he nodded, all the tension in his shoulders left. I started to unpack some of my things when he closed our door.

"Want a beer?"

I saw him go into what looked like a side table, inside the table was a small fridge packed with stuff.

"Yeah, I'll take one." He threw one to me and opened one for himself. We worked in silence sipping our drinks. I noticed him eyeing me every so often. I wasn't sure if he was checking me out or making sure I wasn't lying to him. After a long while we both had our areas set up and he asked if I wanted to order a pizza and stay in the room tonight, I was so beat by the end I couldn't even think of going down to the dining hall. I found a ten and handed it to him with just the word "pepperoni."

When the pizza got there we sat on my bed and watched a movie on my lap top as we ate, in between bites we started to finally talk.

"So, what brought you to Olympus Academy?" His eyes went wide with curiosity, he actually seemed interested. It's funny, no one else seemed into be. I had met a whole string of people when my dad brought me here, no one had time to talk to me. All these kids grew up together and knew the families.

"I'm the bastard son of Apollo Helios."

"The lead singer of that band? The really famous one?"

"Yes, my mom met him about 16 years ago. Went with him backstage and well... here I am. She died in a car accident and he came for me at the police station a few days later. My dad knew about me, he just wanted to keep it out of the media. Back then it could have ruined his career, I guess people are more willing accept a bastard child when the mother dies and there is a sad story with it. Plus I found out that he had been sending us money all those years. I knew it was was weird that she was performed in a cover band on weekends and yet we always had a decent home and food. When I was five he bought us a new car when hers broke down. He never came to see me but he would write letters and send presents. My mom never spoke bad about him so I never really held a grudge, not much of one anyway. Had to have respect for how he took care of us from far away. Now that I'm his full time he wanted to send me here since he is on tour most of the year. I've never been to boarding school before."

"Wow dude that a story! Yeah my mom died too, and my sister. I still have one left though, Hazel. She goes to the sister school of this one on the other side of town. You will notice that the town is catered around the schools. They keep the girls and boys separate, but in town we can all mingle. We can go off campus after school hours as long as we are back by curfew. You can walk about anywhere to get anything. My dad is Hades Di Angelo, the owner of every funeral and crematory in 7 countries. He thinks all the death is bad for us so he sends us here. So, are you gay?" I choked on my pizza at his question.

"No, not gay."

"Damn shame, I was hoping you could be my wingman when we went to town."

"Are there a lot of gay kids here?"

"No, and yes. They are not out like I am. Sure there are a few that are, but they try to fit in really well. I'm the only one you can spot a mile away. But when you are drunk and partying and questioning yourself I seem to be the one you go to."he winked.

"So I should take it that you get laid a lot on the down low?"

"Let's just say I have a single suitcase over there with just lube and condoms. I am a safety boy. Feel free to take some of you need. The girls at the other school are not exactly virgins. I'm sure you can land some of them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I chuckled and took another bite.

"Hey you have the gay kid on your side, while that may not make you popular with the guys around here it only helps you with the girls. They all want a gay best friend. I could wing man for you."

"That's not untrue, I like the way you think. And if I get word of someone questioning themselves I'll let you know."

"Oh sweetie I think this living arrangement is going to work out just fine.

(Time break)

The first three months went by faster than expected. Nico and I were the best of friends. Weirdly enough because of his help with the ladies, the guys started to warm up friend wise to me. Where I was, girls were there too. So I made some friends quickly. Nico didn't need my help as a wing man, seemed like every weekend he needed me to sneak him back into the dorms from a late night fling. Helping him into the room smelling like sex and booze, I would deposit him in his bed only to hear a crazy story about some guy he fucked in some alley or a car. I learned a lot about gay sex, more than needed. I wasn't cleaning up like Nico was but I found a few girls who knew a few dark corners we could go.

Nico was champ hearing my stories too. Always had an ear for what I had to tell him. Sometimes he would strike out and try to cuddle me in my bed. The first few times I dodged him, but he was relentless. It seemed when he was rejected he needed comfort. Luckily that just meant he wanted to sleep in my bed with me. Nothing ever happened aside from waking up cuddled up together. I couldn't help it! He was small and reminded me of a girl. His small frame and long hair didn't help, not to mention the flawless makeup. I was 6'2" and he was maybe 5'4" so he fit right into me. I was confident in myself enough to be ok with it. It's not like he every tried to kiss me... ok maybe he tickled me sometimes.

We had a strange relationship. He called it a queer platonic bromance. I won't lie that it didn't bring up... feelings. Feelings I couldn't quite place. Luckily in the privacy of our room I could explore them without worry. So what if I had a few dreams about Nico, with how close we are it's bound to happen. The Sex dreams were weird but it's not like I can control what I dream right?

(Time break)

Nico texted me to come and get him from the back door. It was after 1am and he was to drunk to pick the lock to get inside. Nico could walk but I made sure to hold onto him just in case, he smelled drunk but clean so my guess was a strike out tonight. Once we were back to the room he started stripping his clothes off down to his briefs, he always had colorful underwear on. An all black attire but once those pants came off it was bright pink and neon greens.

"Gods those underwear are going to give me a seizure. "

"Damn Solace that's one hell of a pick up line."

"You wish. Should I expect you next to me tonight?"

"Yeah, that Cecil kid gave me blue balls. All he wanted was some kissy face and a handjob. Then he fell asleep. Asshole."

"Sorry bud, better luck next week. Rumor has it those twins in Science class, the Stolls. They say they have been caught being really touchy together in the locker room. Maybe one or both of them bark up your tree." I slid in my bed with just my boxers waiting for him to stop pacing around and either go to bed or climb in with me. We had the rule that if he was going to sleep with me he couldn't wait til I was asleep, I hate being woken up by the bed shuffling.

"I heard that, but twins are always strange. They could be totally straight except with each other. Strange phenomenon, but accurate from my experience. Scoot over."

"Well if you need to rub one out real quick Just go to your bed and I'll put my headphones on and close my eyes." That was our usual drill.

"I do need to... hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you do it? Will just hear me out before you start to argue. I won't kiss you or anything. I just need to get off and it so much faster when someone else does it. I'll do it back! No strings attached ok. I know it's been over a month since you got laid." I hated to admit his words were intriguing. It had been a long time since someone touched me and he was like my best friend. He's tipsy and I'm not exactly sober, I just got in before he did. Actually I may have drank most of his beers he kept in the fridge, but he didn't need to know that till the morning and if I did this he might be more inclined to forgive me. Was I really going to let him touch me? Was I really going to touch him? The idea isn't repulsive in the slightest. Actually he's probably better at it than a girl. This should be an easy answer, but it's not. Nico was patient as he waited for me to deliberate in my head. I felt his fingers trace over my thigh.

"It's just one time ok? It won't mean anything. I won't tell anyone I promise. This is just our little secret. It's more about me trusting you then being attracted to you ok?" Damn why did he have to say that. Fuck I'm losing this battle. He is hard to say no to, and I knew he could be trusted.

Fuck it.

"Fine, but get a rag out of the drawer I don't want cum all over my sheets."

"I'll get some lube, make it quicker."

"Ok."

Nico was quick, got the rag and the lube out. I was a bit frozen not knowing what to do, luckily he seemed to have a plan in mind for our weird platonic orgasm exchange. I heard the shuffle of his underwear.

"Take yours off. That way you don't get them messy. I won't use a ton of lube ok? I'll make this as clean as I can." Nodding at him I blushed as I discarded my trunks. It wasn't the first time we had seen each other naked, or even hard for that matter. We had walked in on each other dozens of times. I hear the cap of the bottle and him warming the lube between his hands, then I felt his small hands around me working me to life. I gasped at the feeling. Nico's hands were soft and nimble, and knew exactly what they were doing.

In the shadows of the room I saw him slick himself up too. Then my hand was being led to him. It was strange but not bad. His dick was smaller than mine, but that's not a surprise with our size difference. It wasn't small just.. proportionate to him. Thick though, he was thicker than expected. I started to stroke him in time as he did me. Keeping his promise he didn't touch me anywhere else and didn't try to kiss me. Eyes closed and breathing erratically, I felt his other hand work down to my balls as he cut off the blood supply and used a polishing motion. Nico was a dick expert, I had never been touched the way he touched me. Like he knew how to set me off in every which way. I did my best while trying to concentrate, I just did to him what I like in myself, seemed to be working the way he was moaning low and shaking.

"Will... g-get the rag I'm close." He whispered. With my other hand I found the rag without letting go of him. I held it under as he spurt thickly into it. The noise he made was sinful and made a huge glob of precum roll down and join the lube. Motioning for me to let go of his super sensitive cock, I looked into his heavy lidded eyes as the afterglow overcame him. I was close as he continued, but something was keeping me from finishing. Maybe I had to many beers? Maybe I couldn't get over the fact a dude was touching me? Both? I was trying and it felt so incredibly good but it just wasn't happening.

Nico made a disgruntled noise and pushed me onto my back. Without warning his hand left my shaft and he replaced it with his mouth. The heat was searing through my body as his mouth licked and sucked me in sinful ways that I could never imagine. Looking down at his long hair covering his face like a curtain I almost made a move to grab his hair but I stopped myself. I was caught though, he saw my hand move. Grabbing my hand he placed it on his head and motioned for me to move him as I wished. Carnality took over and I used his mouth. Nico sheathed his teeth perfectly and I could feel the back of his throat.

I tapped his head as I got close to warn him. It just made him go harder and pulled me to the back and swallowed my head as jets of white ropes filled his mouth. Milking me through he swallowed every drop. I tried to calm my heart down as it was beating out of my chest at the best blowjob of my life. I didn't even notice him wiping himself off with the rag as well as me. I finally came to when I felt him putting my boxers back on me and I reached to pull them the rest of the way. Managing his own briefs back in he climbed up next to me.

"Sorry, you were taking forever."

"It's ok, I'm sorry you swallowed."

"I like swallowing don't worry about it. Thanks Will. I really needed that. I'll buy breakfast tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and giggled and turned his back to me.

It was surreal. I was to tired, to drunk, and to much into my afterglow to analyze it all. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep, we would talk about it in the morning.

(Timebreak)

Waking up I found my arm around his waist. He was cuddled up in me as the Sunday light poured through the windows waking us both. Looking over at me I couldn't bring myself to retract my arm, to comfortable.

"Morning, do you want McDonald's or IHOP?"

"I've been drinking so... Mcds sounds best. Listen we need to talk about last night."

"No sunshine we don't. We were just two tomato helping each-other out and I take blame for the whole idea. No worries sweetie we never have to speak of it again and I don't feel weird about it, do you?"

"Strangely no."

"Then it's settled. We eat greasy food to take this hang over away and we go on being the best of friends."

"Sure, oh by the way I finished the beer."

"My beer?"

"Yeah."

"I take back the best friends thing, I hate you." He said mockingly with a smirk on his face.

"I'll pay you back."

"You better."

"Shut up."


	10. Good boy

**This was a part two to the Objectification chapter where Pollux wants Nico to be his puppy. So this is a threesome with Will Nico and Pollux with a puppyplay cuckhold.**

 **Good boy!**

I had healed over the week. Last weekend was a dream come true, my husband is a dream come true. Why? Because he constantly fulfills both our needs to explore and have fun, all while being that stable rock to cherish at night. Excitement courses through me at the thought of the up coming weekend. The one that stood out at the party was coming over, Pollux.

Will and I had shared so many lovers together, they were always fun for a night but none of them ever stuck. Pollux on the other hand... he was memorable. Will agreed we needed to have him over privately. Most of the boys we bring home are so Vanilla, and it takes a special type to catch my eye. I love blondes, I love kinky blondes. Pollux showed promise in both aspects. White platinum curls, emerald green eyes, a sense of devil may care that had me daydreaming about him. Will was no better, I remember how he drooled over watching me be used by him. I caught Will touching himself to the video and pictures from the party. We even fucked while watching it streaming on the TV.

I had never tried being a pup before, Pollux promised to make an easy transition.

(Timebreak )

Pollux had sent over a box of things for me to wear, a pup hood, harness, leash, plug (which I have in), standard pup gear. No collar... guess that would wait. From what I understand it's a very ceremonial thing to be presented with a collar. We would have to see if I even liked this and if he was going to stick around for more than a weekend. We heard the doorbell ring, I felt my cock twitch at the Bell. Will went to get him while I finished some light dinner for the both of them, I was fully prepped and washed out for tonight so I wasn't going to ruin it for something as trivial as dinner, I can eat after. I opened a bottle of wine and poured the three of us a glass.

We sat on the screened in porch drinking and making small talk as we let the alcohol soak in. Finally it was time for "the talk."

"So what are the rules Will, he belongs to you yes?" Pollux has a slight accent, European. It's so light I can barely pinpoint it... Slavic... maybe german?

"We belong to eachother. We are verse." Will answered smiling.

"Oh I love that! So many more options with you guys then. So, the party... what did you like watching most Will?" The glass was being swirled as he held it to his nose, eyes narrowed and dilated in anticipation. I had to do everything in my power to not rub myself through my pants... I want him so badly... and I want Will to watch.

"With you in particular? Or the whole party?"

"One from each, give me an idea of what you want to see."

"I liked watching him used multiple times, cum flowing out of him freely sort of thing. As for you... I like how you didn't treat him like glass. I like how you made him choke on you, how you fucked him so many times and brought him up and down over and over again. Like the hour that everyone took a break, except you of course. You played with his hole for 30 solid minutes before you started. I like your patience." Pollux laughed and gave me a wink.

"Well I have a scene in mind if you are willing to give me control for tonight? Is that possible?"

"I think that could be arranged, what did you have in mind?" I shifted in my seat, the plug I had put in earlier to stretch me was becoming the best best kind of uncomfortable. I loved how they were talking as if I wasn't there. Some people might think it's rude, but it's part of the game of keeping me the object of tonight.

(Timebreak)

Pollux lead us to the bedroom where my gear was laid out on an ottoman. Taking my chin between his fingers in a sharp pinch he ordered me to kneel in front of the gear. I obeyed as he took Wills hand and brought him to the side of the bed. Undressing him piece by piece he took silk scarves from his pockets and tied Will to the headboard. I began to shake with the anticipation, this was going to be a beautiful double feature, puppy play coupled with a good old fashioned cuckhold. Will was allowed to experience me along with the guys last weekend, tonight Pollux would be the only one touching me. Escaping into the bathroom Pollux left Will and me there to ruminate.

"You excited?" The joy in his voice was apparent as he bounced on the bed a little with both hands tied at his sides.

"Honestly, I might cum just from him removing my clothes. I'm so built up that I'm going to embarrass myself like I did when we were 15." I rocked on my heels trying to get friction in my pants from my kneeling position.

"You mean when like when palmed you through your jeans at the campfire and you came? Then you shadow traveled away for 6 days before you could face me again?"

"Yeah, like that. And for the record, you were shirtless for the first time in front of me and I was a untouched virgin. Not my fault!"

"Babe I wasn't any better. Remember? You put your lips to my tip, you didn't even get your tongue out yet and boom, unexpected facial."

"Those were the days... now look at us."

We went silent hearing the knob jingle.

Coming out into the room all but naked except a leather jock. Walking over to me he beckoned for me to stand so that he could strip me the way he did Will. When Pollux undressed you it was like he was unwrapping a present. Delicate fingers deft in their removal to expose flesh. Naked with nothing but a plug, he started fitting me in the harness and mitts. Pulling the hood over my face I noticed the muzzle was short, perfect mouth access.

"Let's see how well you heel shall we?" Clipping the leash to the harness he led me around the room, expecting me to crawl next to him like a good boy. Will was panting watching us, the pressure of the wood On my knees was breaking a sheen slick all over my body. Patting the bed he made me jump on as he stood before us.

"Now to make him a real good boy it will take training, weeks, maybe months. For now we shall just explore the beginning excitement that is this type of play. Most of it is just the ability to obey, which I know this boy can do. If you agree to keep me on as his handler I can show you both the real beauty of being a pup. Not just in the bedroom either. It can be quite... stress relieving." Having me sit on my haunches facing Will, he petted me and praised me.

"Immersing yourself in this type of play can go very deep. The freedom of letting someone else take full and utter control. The praise, the punishment from a mischievous pup, it all can be quite intimate. Let yourself fall into the headspace my good boy, give into it." His voice was hypnotic. I found myself leaning into the role, arching my back and giving into a canine stance on the bed. Warm hands started to rub at my body, listening to the sounds of his voice as he praised me made me nuzzle into his touch. Leaning my head into his hands as he touched and scratched at me. I reached my "paw" out to him only to be met with a swat to my ass in discipline, Will began to pant at the sight.

Searing hot lips trailed my back as I whined for relief. I wanted to be a good boy, wanted to show my handler that I could please him, I wanted to earn my treat.

"Good puppy, now give Will some kisses, show him you love him." I found myself naturally shaking my "tail" in excitement. The plug I was made to wear was a short docked tail. Easily enough hidden beneath clothing. After this I might request a longer one. Pawing my way up Wills chiseled chest I licked at his face and lips playfully. Pollux tickled at my feet, probably trying to see how deep in the character I was, testing me. I yipped at the feeling instead of laughing.

"Good boy, but I can think of better uses of your tongue." Will hissed as his leaking member bounced against my stomach. I felt a swat at my thigh that was hard enough to leave a red sting.

"You need to learn to obey. Maybe you need some incentive for commands." Getting off the bed Pollux left the room for a moment only to return with a jar. Taking out a smear of Peanut Butter he wiped a line down Wills cock and over his sack. Pawing my way down I nosed at the scent.

"Lick him clean boy."

Messily I licked up the butter. Cleaning him off thoroughly, sucking and laving at him as his breath hitches and praises fall from his lips. Pollux played with my genitals as I obeyed him, once again I felt he was trying to see if I would break character. Squeezing at my tip hard I broke my mouth away and barked loudly.

"Good boy, someone deserves a treat. You may bark, or growl. You can put your paws on his chest, but that's it." I barked my understanding as he removed the plug from me. Grabbing the harness he pulled me back as I felt him enter me, thick and quick. I pawed at Will with my eyes wide at the intrusion. Both my mitts against his chest as Pollux ravaged me from behind while we were both practically on top of Will. I whined in pleasure at the pull of the harness, hearing my voice amplified by the hood. I had never appreciated the term "doggy style" until this moment as he fucked me over my husband, immersed in the headspace of a dog. Will never broke eye contact as Pollux pushed us closer to him. My cock was rubbing against Wills abdomen harshly as he thrusted into me rocking me hard against my husband. Unable to touch myself due to the mitts I savored the feel of the skin friction.

I was getting close, I tried to warn Pollux but was unable to properly with my limited allowed vocabulary. Of course, he could have known and just didn't care which was possible. I felt the spasm of orgasm in a harsh wave, no real build as much as a forced crash. I growled loudly, cum shot over Will and I heard his moans clear as he felt each shot. My whining and yips were increasing as I was continued to be used from behind as my handler stuffed my over sensitive hole. It was almost to much, then I felt him release inside me. Getting up off the bed he ordered me to clean Will up, I licked the cum up savoring the all to familiar flavor of my husband mixed with my essence. Bringing the ottoman over next to the bed he ordered me onto it. It was level with the bed, I was to crouch so that they could see me leak the seed onto it. I did as I was told wanted to obey, to be a good boy.

Pollux must have been saving that load, because it dripped out of me in thick pearls onto the leather. Once most of it was out he scooped it into his hand and told me to turn around and watch. Sitting up on my back legs in a begging position I watched as Pollux used the mess to touch Will. Eyes rolled back and moaning as Pollux gave him the release he had been begging for as he watched me. Pollux knew he was close and called me over to catch the load on my tongue, lapping up the salty liquid as it shot warmly over my lips and inside my hood. Pollux kisses me through the hood making his lips equally messy.

"Good boy, but now it's time for round two. Time to put that peanut butter to real good use."

I barked, I wanted it so badly.

"Good boy."


	11. Boiling over

**Warnings! This is a weird one! It's meant to be more funny than sexy, someone requested a funny sexy fic that will make them laugh, requested by NicolovesWill22B**

 **Boiling over**

Percys POV

Waiting around for Nico was taking forever! He told me to meet him in his cabin in an hour and I've been here for 45 minutes waiting on him. Tonight was my anniversary and he was supposed to shadow travel me into the city to buy Annabeth a present. Well since he's late and I'm bored might as well go through his shit!

The drawers were no fun, just candy bar wrappers and old Fonzie crumbs. The closet of course wielded mildly interesting results with a few dirty magazines and a pack of smokes... and rolling papers... I guess he really is diving into the "I'm 15, Fuck you dad!" Stage of life. Slipping into the bathroom I found a lot of strange grooming products that I didn't expect to find, who knew he used products on his hair? Maybe they are Hazels? Lots of different lotions, oils, was that a shrunken head? Damn he keeps the weirdest shit in his... wait what was that?

I heard he door open and two people talking on the other side of the bathroom door. The low gravel tone with the southern accent let me know one of them was Will, the other was obviously Nico. I was about to come out when I overheard them..

"Come on! You know you want me to. You have been complaining all week, just let me give you a little relief!"

"Will, don't you dare act like you don't want it, ya are the one begging sir!"

"Neeks just let me do it, I'll be so gentle."

"It's going to hurt! I won't be able to sit down for a week afterwards."

"Might as well just get it out of the way, that way it's not hanging over your head anymore."

What were they talking about? I leaned my ear closer to the door to hear better.

" Fine lets just get it over with."

"That's the spirit! Drop those skinny jeans and let me see what I'm working with!"

Are they about to fuck? Isn't Nico a bit young... haven't they only been dating like a few months?

"Give me a kiss and I'll do it."

"Darlin you know you can have one of those anytime." I heard obscene kissing noises and the sound of a belt falling to the floor. The shuffle of clothes joined the belt.

"Wow deathboy, that's huge, you weren't kidding!"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, but damn. It's all pink and big. I can't wait to get my hands on it."

Yeah they were defiantly about to fuck. Great I'm stuck in the bathroom about to hear my little cousin lose his virginity! It seemed like he hadn't done it before with the "it will hurt" comment. I really hope Will isn't putting to much pressure on him. I knew Nico could take care of himself, but still. I wanted to pull away from the door, I should have pulled away from the door. I didn't, I couldn't! I was enamored by the happening on the other side.

"Fuck! Will just do it!"

"I am I am, don't rush me!"

Nico began to moan, I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

"Fuck! Damn! Fuck! Gods!"

"Don't worry baby it's going to feel so good at the end, Promise."

"It fucking better! Gods! Oh! I... I can't.. I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can just breathe... in and out baby just breath."

From where their voices were in the room I could tell that Nico near his bed, probably bent over, naked. The thought did things to me. I wasn't gay but hearing them on the other side was stirring my Curiosity deep inside. Will bending Nico over and taking him ruthlessly, him so much taller than Nico, more physically powerful. Nicos face scrunched slightly uncomfortable with what was happening to him, yet also wanton and lust filled. The fabric was creating friction as I gripped the door listening to him moan. Was I really this turned on listening to him? Guess so.

"Will hurry!

"Almost there, just ah yeah there it is."

"Fuck! Oh! Oh! Yeah there we go!"

Images flooded my mind, Nico Cumming all over the the side of the bed or perhaps in Will hand. The thought of his toes curling in ecstasy and his ass clenched as he created sent me into a whirlwind of sensation. Spurts of my own coated my underwear as my pelvis grinding against the door. Sweat broke out over my brow as my sensitive tip pulsed untouched for the first time in a very long time. I would think I was over this stage of my life. Moments like Annabeth sitting in my lap and moving to rapidly, only for me to embarrass myself just like this moment. My skin went flush at the realization of what I've just done. Not only did I just get off listening to my friend have sex, but I thought of this kid like a little brother. Shame poured down my spine realizing I would have to come out of this bathroom. Sure my shirt was long enough to cover my actions, but they would know I was here the whole time listening.

"Oh shit we need baby wipes to clean up. damn you made a mess."

"There should be some in the bathroom, rubbing alcohol too. We knew it would be messy. You are such a weirdo being so into this."

"It's my fetish what can I say, I watch the videos on YouTube all the time."

Rubbing alcohol? Wow I guess I am really misinformed on gay sex. Oh fuck he's coming into the bathroom. The handle jiggled and I backed away from the door. Will opened it wide eyed and jumped at the sight of me.

"Percy!"

"Will! Sorry I was waiting for Nico and I was just going to the bathroom when you came in! I didn't know what to do, but don't worry I didn't hear anything!" I had my hands up as if surrendering. Looking behind Will I saw Nico with his pants down and his underwear slighting down half way. Yet Will was fully clothed? Did Will fuck with all his clothes on?

"Yeah Nico said you were coming by, just Don't scare me like that. Hand me the baby wipes I have to clean that stuff up, rubbing alcohol and some cotton too. Wait I bet there's a first aid kit under the sink, I'm a dummy." I looked at him confused.

"Percy my ass hurts could you move so Will can get the kit!"

I moved and Will found the kit under the sink and went back to Nico. Neither of them seemed weird that I was there listening to them have sex. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Nico has this red bulge on his ass cheek and it was bleeding.

"What is that?"

"Nico had a boil on his ass. Lou Ellen cursed him earlier this week. I've been trying to get him to let me lance it all week. It was getting worse. You should have seen that sucker blow. Dude you were in the bathroom a long time are you feeling ok?"

"Ugh yeah I'm fine. I got to go though."

"Percy I thought we had to go into the city?"

"Umm give me like an hour and I'll be back I just remembered I forgot something and I didn't tell Chiron so I'm going to go do that, yeah." I ran away as fast as possible. Not only were they not having sex, but I just got off to someone popping a glorified pimple and felt the need to shower and reassess my life. I can't believe I jumped to the conclusion that Nico and Will were fucking. What was my problem! Im such a pervert! Of course there was another reason! Fuck I'm a bad person!

Wills POV

"I got you baby just relax and let me clean and bandage this." I wiped gingerly at the wound.

"I can't believe he just saw me with my pants down getting a boil lanced. I'm so embarrassed!"

"Could he worse babe, he could have walked in on us fucking."

"Yeah, it's bad enough your sister keeps catching us in the infirmary closet."

"Yeah, she's such as ass. It's not like she doesn't know what we are doing in there."

"Well now that you say that I feel better, that would be mortifying if he caught us having sex."


	12. Glory Road leads to great things!

**Today's kink is glory holes!**

 **trigger warning for anon sex and graphic content.**

 **nico has been single this whole time and is 19 in this fic.**

Glory Road leads to great things!

Nicos POV

It was a fantasy of mine, I had waited for years to indulge in it. What kicked this one off the most was I would know every person involved and yet not knowing who...

It wasn't just me, a few people were in on this. Reyna and Piper had the same fantasy so they decided to set the whole thing up for us. Bringing in a bunch of pictures and pamphlets they spread them out on my bed for us to go through and pick and choose different things we could incorporate. Reyna took a long sip of her wine as she read aloud from the packet.

"Live your deepest fantasy with New Rome's play rooms for rent! You have chosen our very own and very popular Glory room! Equipped with 3 slots for multiple people, this room is used mainly for large parties. Find yourself exposed yet blind as you slip into a half stock unable to see who is touching you at any time. Invite whom you wish for a private party or sign up for our anonymous suitors package, where we will bring in willing participants to fulfill your fantasy. Note that the suitors package will not be workers but will be random volunteers! A guard and a handler will he posted inside the room to guarantee safety and consent as you explore! Rooms are surgically cleaned before and after use as not to cross contaminate" her voice was thunderous with excitement. We had been putting this together for a month now, we were ready.

I looked over the pictures of the room, all wooden and well designed. The slats fit half your body so that you were trapped halfway in a wall. You could also use a wall with just holes in them if you just wanted to use your mouth and hands. On the inside of the slats were red, yellow, and green buttons to signal the other person to slow down or stop. If you hit the red button twice the guard would make the person stop and move along. It was all so exciting, we decided that we wanted a closed party of invite only.

"I think we should allow a plus one" Piper suggested as she looked over the same material.

"Plus one?" How would that work?

"Like, let's say one of the guys had a friend we didn't know but wanted to bring them. I would be ok with that because they know them. Plus it's not like the handler would let anyone touch us unprotected. Thats what they are there for, to make sure they use a condom and clean up afterwards. The rules are pretty easy. They can cum on you but not in you, women using this room must provide proof of alternative birth control even though condoms are mandatory. Men using the room must be pre prepped before using the Wall stock. Seriously this is a really legit place."

"It really is, I've been talking to them every week and touring the place since we came up with this crazy idea, it only opened a year ago. It seems to really have taken off though. They even have a dungeon and several themed rooms. Seems like they mostly cater to couples, but since they installed the Glory room they have more anonymous parties happening all the time." I knew having Reyna do the research was the best way to keep this all safe.

We agreed that it would be an all boys party. That it would be all the guys in our friend group with plus ones. We were in for a night of getting laid with everyone we knew yet we wouldn't know exactly who. They would know who they were touching... but we wouldn't.

(Timebreak)

We were all in the get ready room for the party tonight. All of us were nervous, but not bad nervous just excited. I was behind a curtain lubing and stretching myself with a rather large toy in hopes to be nice and loose for tonight. Reyna apparently convinced Piper to do the same because on the other side the girls were doing the same, Piper he never had anal sex so this would be her first time trying it. Reyna made the true case that no hole should be off limits for tonight. We would start off at the wall with the holes and then move to the slats. Piper has sent out the invites to all the guys and provided each of them with two vials of Aphrodite elixir her mom makes, keeps you up and ready to go all night, she had us drink some too. I appreciated it, I didn't want to be done after one or two people, I wanted to experience everyone I could tonight.

We all went to the wood wall and positioned ourselves in-front of the holes. Just in our underwear we heard some music start to play throughout the room. The bustle of people filled the air as people were let into the room. We heard the handler explain that the holes would be done first and then after an hour we would move to the slats. They told them where to find the condom bowls and the warmed lube dispensers were located and how the button colors worked. The more they spoke the calmer I felt, I liked know everyone knew the rules. We all agreed that we wouldn't try and figure out who was fucking us, it would just drive us crazy. We lined up as we heard the sounds of zippers and footsteps outside the holes. The holes were just big enough for a dick to come through, but not big enough to see who we were blowing.

The first one came through the middle hole for Reyna, I was on the left and Piper was on the right. The dick was not huge, but was thick. Wasting no time Reyna slurped it into her mouth and went to town. The sounds from the other side of the wall were everything we had hoped for, moans and squeals of arousal. Not a minute afterward I got my first one. This one was pretty, dusty pink and straight as an arrow. Already leaking from the tip, I took ahold of the base and lapped at the wetness. I liked that he couldn't choke me by coming in to fast, the wall kept him at bay as I worshipped mans cock along side my fellows. Piper has got one finally and was doing all sorts with it, even lubing up her tits and placing it between them.

This went on the whole of the hour. We would get a dick and perform lewd acts with it until it either came or pulled away saving it for later on. Only a few stayed for an orgasm. I was really happy they only allotted an hour for this because my jaw was getting sore and my lips chapped. The guys ushered to another room while we popped out to take out place in the slats. The stocks would raise and we removed our clothing and could either bend over the table or be strung up by the legs with cuffs. On the inside of the stocks we could all see eachother, we just couldn't see who would be touching us. The handler showed us how to work the buttons and got us into position to let the boys into this room. The girls chose to leave their bras on since no one would be seeing them other than me. I was the only one completely naked. We all giggled in anticipation as we heard them come back in.

Above our slats were our pictures so the guys knew who they were touching. I thought for a moment that it might take some time for someone to approach my slat, I was wrong. In fact I was secretly nervous that no one would want to... luckily once again I was wrong. I felt large hands on the globes of my ass within seconds. Piper shouted out as someone reached her slat and apparently felt no need for warm up.

"Well he just slid right in didn't he? Wow whoa, this guy is big. Fuck he's good too!" She was bouncing up and down slightly as her suitor fucked her.

"Mines just touching me right now, like I can feel fingers and... oh that's a tongue! Ok someone is eating me." Reyna had a lazy smile on her face as she relished the feel of the man mouthing between her legs.

I felt the tip of a cock circling my rim. Making sure he played with it but before he pushed in. A large head penetrated me as a hand gripped me in a reach around. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I had a pillow for my head under me, I held to it tight as the massive hammer of a man pounded into me working his pace from slow and steady to practically throwing me forward over and over again. I reached out for Reyna's hand and squeezed. I was right in the edge when I felt him still and release into the condom. Pulling out I felt a cold wet wipe along my crack. This whole experience was intense. Reyna and Piper were relishing the experience just as much as I was, it was funny watching their eyes roll and the faces they made. Strange too, I have now seen two of my girlfriends get off and it's not like I'm the one doing it... not that I would want it to be me doing it..

The next guy was slower, almost a making love pace. I was scratching my nails on the floor of the wooden box as I felt him breach me in the most loving manor. I felt myself splash against the wood outside the slat that separated us. It hit the wall and bounced back into to my thighs. My clench set him off and he pulled away to finish on my lower back in a warm cream that was generous and runny. A baby wipe cleaned me in the same careful loving way his cock did.

Hours went by and we all experienced men laving at us, penetrating us, touching and prodding, all anonymously. It was something that we would share forever. It was the topic of conversation for the next two weeks. The day after we all sat with lice packs on our parts comparing and contrasting our experiences. Piper and I defiantly had the same guy at one point, Reyna thinks she had Jason because she kept getting an electric shock downstairs at one point. I was more than sure that Percy fucked me, at one point the lube seemed to get really really wet and he kept slipping out. I couldn't let go of the thought of the making love guy. I wanted to know who that was, I wanted to have him again. I tried to ask the handler, but they weren't paying attention enough to notice who it was.

All the sudden a few weeks later I got a text message from Will Solace asking me for coffee. I didn't even realize he knew who I was, I hadn't seen him since he fixed me up at the giant war and that was 5 years ago. Sure we kind of bonded, but not enough to be real friends.

(Timebreak)

So coffee was amazing! We talked for hours, ended up having dinner... then he invited me back to his place, which was a little fast but he was to cute to say no to. Naked in his bed I bent over for him to take me, presenting myself as a gift if you will. I wanted him so badly after such a great date. As he entered me... the pace started... slow... sensual...he was the guy! I looked behind me to meet his eyes in question.

"Yeah, it was me. Percy invited me as his plus one. I had to touch you again, I couldn't help myself. You feel so fucking good."

Best decision ever!


	13. Little bit of No with a Little Yes

**Trigger warning-dubcon***

Nico didn't know how it happened, all he knew was he was tied up naked on a bed with two very different people doing very dirty things to him. Hands tied right behind his back in a series of intricate knots.

"Why are you doing this?" He gasped as he felt heat flood his body. Bent over the others lap, cock trapped between their thighs as the other rained down hard slaps. This was wrong, and dirty even for him. The one he was on had their hand teasing and milking the head of his cock as he was spanked. A gentle hand stroked his hair as they rubbed the leaking precome over his head in a polishing motion.

"We are doing this because we want to, no other reason. You look so hot when you are helpless like this. By the time we are done you are going to be so fucking wrecked." The growl that followed the threat made him twitch between the others legs traitorously. Everything about this was so fucking wrong, every fiber of his being screamed to stop it. Then another tug to his leaking head would distract him. Both people started to spit along his crack, feeling it run down and spread around his rim made him start shaking.

A dick teased at the seal of his lips urging him to open up while the other prodded delicate fingers at him, opening him up for later. A harsh tug to his fringe brought his attention upward as a hand slapped his face once and dropped his head. The dick was back teasing the seam of his mouth coating his lips like lipgloss. He couldn't resist, he had to taste him, he licked the sticky wetness from it and moaned. The moan only dragged on as two fingers were now working in and out of him. A hand under him gathered a palm worth of his own arousal and brought it around to lube his twitching hole.

Giving into the pleasure of it all he opened his mouth allowed entrance to the thick shaft that would inevitably destroy him. The mixed feelings in all this made his mind whirl. He wanted this and didn't want it at the same time and it was all so confusing that it was easier to struggle physically, yet stay silent with no real protest. Nico wanted this, he didn't want this. Both battling his mind worse than any battle he had been in. The ghost of breath that hit his back made him recoil, while the hard punishing cock in his mouth made his own length throb between the others legs as it was still trapped there over the others lap. All were sweating in the moment which only let move between the others thighs freely. They would press and prod as his walls were massaged and worked open, and he would end up all but fucking their thighs while the other had himself so deep in his mouth his nose was pressed against the pubic hair.

With a press to his prostate he jolted between the others legs and came. White hot sticky arousal dripped down as a fresh wave of shame overcame him. He had came on them, because of them. They had played his body against himself. As he began to wilt with the emotion, the dick in his mouth was removed. Walking around he bent down between the others legs and licked at his oversensitive head that was still dripping.

"Mmmm that tastes sweet, let's see if we can get you to do that again." A sinister chuckled filled the air as he shook his head in protest.

"No, please don't I'm to sensitive. Please. I don't want this." His voice weak and airy as begged.

"You told me you wanted this, that you always wanted this. I told you that this was the only way and you agreed."

"I didn't realize what I was agreeing to, it feels wrong."

"Stop worrying about what's right and what's wrong, just feel. I made you feel good didn't I? Made you cum down my thighs with just my hands. Did it not feel good?" The higher voice spoke.

"Yes, you did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're a girl. I don't like girls." At that a swat stung his backside.

"Why don't you just not think about what's between my legs and let us take care of what's between yours." She purred as she spread his cheeks and spat down them again. Nico tried to move off her but couldn't, both tired from the forced orgasm and curious and wanting for the second one.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" It didn't sound like she really cared about his answer, it was going to happen any. It didn't help that he wanted it to.

"Yes, I'll be a good boy."

"Good, cause we want to hear you as he fucks you stupid." Her laugh was laced with intention at the end of the sentence.

A cock circled his rim and pushed in. The bed bounced as he took him harshly. Not rough enough to do internal damage, but enough to elicit shouts and loud moans that were more and more embarrassing as they went on. His cock started off soft as he was fucked over her lap, but began to harden as the minutes passed. Fingers dug into his flesh as the pace increased vigorously. His cock starting to fill and fuck the girls thighs as she held them tightly together lubed with his last arousal. Cold fire built in lower abdomen as the large cock filled him and angled to the perfect spot every hit. The delicious drag of the shaft on his rim had him cursing under his breath.

"Are you close? I'm close, and I'm going cum deep inside you. After you cum I'm going to make you lick her clean, clean up the mess you made. Don't worry I'll give you the same courtesy and suck out everything I leave inside you. I hope you realize the night is young, and this is far from being over." The dark promise sent him to the next level, he was moments away from cumming between her thighs. Fuck it, if this was the only way he could have him then he would take it. Even if it meant licking his own cum off his girlfriends body. At that he came hard a second time screaming both their names. A hard slam almost knocked him off her lap as he felt the walls of his ass become painted white. It wasn't how he imagined it happening, but on the second time the shame was lessened. Virginity lost, his first orgasm stolen from someone of the wrong gender, then reaffirmed and coated in bliss on the second one. Tonight was going to be long and confusing.

"Annabeth, turn him over."


	14. When heats get out of hand

**trigger warnings**

 **knotting**

 **sextoys**

 **alpha omega dynamics**

 **breeding**

 **first time**

 **adult themes and language**

 **graphic sexual depictions**

Nico was back from the underworld. 3 and a half years spent helping his father get everything organized and Tartarus bound forever. The one thing he was looking forward to most was a possible rekindling with Will. They dated briefly four years ago, then between the underworld and Will getting into med school early they decided to put a pause on it. It was mutual and not messy, they wrote to eachother all the time. Nico hoped he wasn't seeing anyone when he returned.

Nicos POV

Of course the morning of his return he would get sick. I step one foot on this plain and BOOM fever! Well I guess this at least gives me a good reason to visit Will. Walking to the infirmary I felt light cramping in my abdomen and sweat started sheeting on my forehead, I hope it's not serious.

Will was on the porch ready to meet me when I arrived. Running into his arms he picked me up and swung me around. I was so happy to see him.

"You look good! Well mostly, I can see you don't feel good. Let's get you checked out ok?" Wow his voice got even deeper, yet he was still the same old Will.

Putting me through an array of tests he finally came back and took me into a private room.

"Nico, have you started your heat yet?"

That was not the question I was expecting. Sure I knew as an Omega I would eventually get heats, I even took the birth control tea every week just in case. Yet, it never came.

"I've never had one before, I figured with how time works differently in the underworld and all the time in the lotus Hotel... yeah I figured that screwed them up. I didn't know if I would ever get one, am I in one now?" If I am it doesn't feel like it. From what I've been told it's an uncontrollable urge that takes over your mind and body in embarrassing ways.

"I think you are about to start one. It's funny, all of the Big threes kids are Omegas. Well, looks like you have to go to the Rut Hut." Will smiled and took my hand leading me out of the infirmary. Taking a path through the strawberry fields I saw a building in the distance.

"What's a Rut Hut?" I questioned as Will picked a few berries from the plants on the way.

"It's where Omegas and Alphas spend there heats at camp. It's keeps every one safe. It was built like thirty years ago after something terrible happened."

"What happened?" I stole one of the berries he picked and popped it in my mouth.

"Well.. keep in mind the story may have grown or changed over the years but the essential idea is that we didn't have a safe place for the kids to have heats, so Alphas would just pin down an Omega in heat at anytime any where. Since you can't interfere once it starts it was mayhem. If you try to stop it the alpha either hurts the omega or the person trying to stop them, so the rule of thumb to this day is if you see it happening you just have to wait until it's done and handle it afterwards. Well the time that made them build the Hut was when an Ares Omega was in heat, then she was pinned down on the table infront of everyone and no one could stop it... and it was her brother. They were both so humiliated afterwards they ran away. So Chiron built the Rut Hut. Rumors about them spread, the Ares Cabin has never lived it down. A brother raping his own sister, it's not unheard of but still very taboo. Word has it they were either killed by monsters or they married and moved to West Virginia and live in a trailer with six litters of pups."

That's awful, I can't believe that story exists!

"So it's like a place to go and have sex with people? I don't want to do that! I've never... Ive never and I don't want to yet."

"It's not just that, just wait til we get there and Michell will explain. He runs the Hut along with the rest of the Aphrodite campers." He held my hand strongly and kissed the back of it, Will always knew what to do to make me comfortable.

Arriving at the Hut I saw the building was red and large with a tall fence around it. I'm guessing to keep others out and people in? I'm not sure. Michell met us in the waiting room.

"How about a tour? Will want to come with?" Michell sound excited about the tour. Might as well get this over with.

"Yeah I'll join. Let me just get my nose plug on." Reaching in his pocket he put on what looked like a swimmers nose plug. Shrugging he mouthed the words "I'm an Alpha" at me, I blushed.

"Follow me guys! Ok the first part here is he Alpha room, as you can see it's a two way mirror so we can keep an eye on them. The room has chains mounted to the wall so they can't attack. That way our attendants can feed them and clean up. The chains retract into the wall during those times. We usually have 2-3 Alphas in Rut at once. This is a slow part of the month that's why it's empty.

Next we have the breeding rooms! If you have a mate you can use these rooms all week and we just slip the food through the slots on the door, a bathroom is attached to each one. Even if you don't have a mate, as long as you consent we can find a volunteer to breed you for the week, it's not hard to find. Most Alphas are very willing no matter the Omega. All Omegas are required to be on some form of contraception.

Ok now here is where you will be, the Omega room. In here we have many beds, and privacy curtains. You will be loosely chained to the bed so that you can still walk to the restroom. It's mainly so you don't escape the Hut and go roaming for Alphas. Barely happens, but you can't be to safe. We offer you toys to keep the urges at bay. Also the Hephaestus cabin about ten years ago came up with this nifty device (points to a large black silicone penis on a rolling rack, attached to bags of liquid and a hand pump) this little baby is the Breeder. The pump makes a faux Knot at the tip and then releases the fluid inside the Omega. It's made of a saline solution with a seed like consistency that pumps an average of five gallons into you, Alphas usually pump out between three to seven gallons during breeding. It doesn't give the euphoria feeling that breeding with an alpha does, but it helps with the physical symptoms of heat.

You get to knot with this three times a day and once at night. You get hand toys in between. The attendant has to help you with the Breeder. They pump the knot and release the fluid. They let you use it for a half an hour since that's how long it takes an average Alpha to fully knot. Then after they release the fluid they keep you like that for an hour before they deflate. If you want the attendant to touch you during, that's fine. We are all used to it and understand it's just part of the heat. Any questions?

"So someone watches you the whole time?" This sounded like a bad idea.

"Yes, but we only allow other Omegas or Betas to be attendants, Once in a while we let an Alpha with a nose plug attend. Usually that's only if we have more than three Omegas in heat at once. Right now we just have one behind that curtain, and shit it's time for her knot. Well I'll let you get settled in here and say good bye to Will." Michell took the rolling rack and went behind the curtain. The girl moaned and we heard a shuffle... and then a scream... and then a bunch of squelching... and the sound of him working the pump...

"Don't worry Nico it's going to be fine. Everyone does it. I come here during my Rut. I've been chained to that wall twice a year since I was 14." A soft hand caressed my cheek trying to comfort me.

"So... you haven't bred an Omega yet?"

"Not yet, one day. It's hard to find Male Omegas. You and Jake are the only ones at camp at the moment, plus I've been to busy with school. I found it easier to just use the toys they give you and let your attendant feed you."

"You get toys too?"

"Well... it's more like the attendant touches you until you cum like Michell said. So a girl with a latex glove would give me a handjob four times a day. It's weird, but you don't really notice it, your brain will become to addled to even notice who or what is touching you. That's why they feed you because you will forget to eat, trust me." I did trust Will, but I didn't want some attendant touching me.

"Can uh... you be my attendant all week? I just really don't want Michell to see me like this. I really don't want you to see me like this either but... if you could just...please." My face must have looked pathetic because he nodded and told me he would have to go arrange it at the infirmary to have his shifts covered.

Michell gave me some sort of hospital gown to wear, set me up on the curtained bed at the end of the row. Chained my wrist and showed me the toy box under the bed. It consisted of dildos of different sizes and wet wipes.

"Go ahead and release before Will comes back. You will get your first knot on the Breeder in about an hour or two depending how you are doing. I can already see how hot you are getting, you are sweating through the smock. Trust me hun by the end of the week you are just going to be laying naked on the bed not caring who sees you. I suggest using the green one first. Will should be back in time to give you the first knot, now put down a towel now for it because you will most likely cum 4-5 times during the hour and a half on it.

I stared at him wide eyed. I had touched myself before... I could never manage to cum that much if I tried! Well might as well get comfortable with all this humiliation. Settling on the bed I grabbed the green toy and pulled the curtain. Pouring some lube onto my hand and a little on the toy, I positioned it below me and... whoa! I was leaking! My hole was leaking clear fluid! I read that it was normal, but still to experience it for the first time was nuts! Pushing it in I could feel the severe cramping dulling. The sweating got worse as I started working my foreskin in tandem with the toy. The familiar build in my lower gut started to unravel as I got closer and closer. I started thinking about Will, the way his strong hands felt on mine, the way he would look between my legs, the sound of his voice... Wait... is that in my head or... I came with a force of a gunshot as Will swept the curtain back and his eyes locked with mine. White goo covered the front of my smock as the painful cramping subsided, then all my thought processes shut off and a black haze over came me.

Hot... all I felt was burning heat. It was worse than drinking the fire from the river in the underworld. I awoke drenched and moaning. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. Just a moan wailed out of me as I held my stomach. My fingers wandered trying to find my hole, I felt so empty. I needed something in there! The slick poured from beneath be and soaked my fingers. I heard a sweet voice in the air but was unable to narrow it down. I felt strong hands pulled my fingers from me causing me to whine and cry out. I felt them reposition me on my hands and knees on the edge of the bed as I begged and begged for one of the toys from under the bed. The sound of rolling wheels entered my ears and was drowned away with the feeling of something hard and big poke at my furled entrance. I pushed back onto it relishing the stretch and texture. I started pulling it in and out of me with just the force of my hips. A puff puff puff sound started and I felt the tip start to grow inside me. A hand reached between my legs and stroked me to my thrusts. It was the most amazing feeling, I was lost on sensation as the burn of the knot grew larger. I convulsed around it and came. Some of my senses returned as I heard my cum drip onto the bed. Will, Will was the one touching me, he had that breeder machine in me. I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed. I just needed more.

Stroking me a moment later my senses left again. A large puddle of cum was already beneath me and rivers of slick poured out from behind me as I felt the toy fully knot inside me to the point that I couldn't move it, I just rutted my behind against it to feel the tug at the rim. The liquid attached poured inside me making my stomach tight and bloated. Will was in front of me kissing my cheeks and stroking my cock, making me feel blissful.

"After you come one more time the knot will deflate and I'll change the towel under so we can get some food in you." I nodded, I was sure I was drooling too. Exploding in his fist I heard him coo out "number five, good job Nico" as the knot started to shrink and I was able to pull off the device. Will replaced a fresh towel on the bed and laid me on my side. Michell rolled the Breeder away and brought a bowl of soup to Will. As he fed me he complimented how well I'm doing and how impressive and sexy he found it. I could only smile and take spoonfuls of soup. I felt my cock twitch and the cramping starting again. Will put the soup down and grabbed a dildo from under the bed. Slipping it inside me deeply I moaned, then he proceeded to spoon feed me as I rocked the toy inside me.

Wills POV.

Nico looked so sexy all week, I've never seen anyone look so beautiful during their heat. If only I didn't have to keep these nose plugs on so I could smell him. It's been a week of me feeding him, cleaning him, and jerking him off. I even sucked him off a few times at night when Michell wasn't around, I had to he was begging for it! Four times a day we use he Breeder on him and fill him up. I couldn't help myself, I would run my fingers along his distended stomach as it puffed out with fake seed. Oh how I wish it was real seed... my seed. I wanted him ever since we met, but we were so young and life just ran away with us. I loved being the one to touch him through this, him asking me to be his Heat attendant was doing things to me. I even took the cum towel back to my cabin in between and used his cum to masturbate with. Maybe next heat we would be together and use the breeding rooms. It took everything inside me to not try to talk Michell into letting me do it now, especially since his heat hasn't even slowed down in the slightest. Nicos fever was climbing to a dangerous level. I hated to do it but I convinced him to let Michell take one Breeder shift so I could talk to Chiron about it. Nico agreed reluctantly but allowed Michell to stroke him. Michell was a professional and did this for every omega at camp, I wasn't worried. Walking into the big house Chiron sat me at his desk.

"So what's the problem with Mr. Di Angelo?"

"It's been a week and his heat isn't letting up and it's his first one. The fever was 103 last time I checked. I'm afraid he might go into a seizure and wondered what I should do?" I knew what to do... I just needed permission to do it. In a hospital setting we would use donated seed to calm down an excessive heat. I wanted to be his donor... I wanted to administer it personally...

"Well, we can't have the son of Hades dying on me the moment he gets home. His father will have my head. Is he mated with anyone? Or at least dating anyone?" Chiron twiddled his thumbs with a look of concern as he looked down at me from his great horse height.

"Well we dated a bit in the past, I had hoped to rekindle that once he got back. He did ask me to be his attendant because he was uncomfortable with a stranger touching him. We have written letters for years, I'm probably his closest friend other than Hazel. If it would be better for him I don't mind breeding him in one of the rooms." I tried to make my voice sound as neutral as possible, but after getting Nico to cum over a hundred time this week I couldn't barely hide my need. My cock twitched at the very thought. Chiron noticed and huffed a laugh.

"Well he is one of the big three, their heats last two weeks sometimes three. It wouldn't surprise me if his lasts three since he should have been having them for years now and they have just begun. Jason had piper and Percy has Annabeth to sate heats so they came out of theirs easily. If he was comfortable enough to ask you to be his attendant and since this is turning into a medical concern I don't think we have a choice. Are you willing to breed him for two weeks straight?" An incredulous look crossed his face, of course I had no issue fucking the hottest guy in camp. I nodded at him and he dismissed me. I all but ran back to the Rut Hut.

I told Michell what Chiron said, Nico was pouring sweat and moaning from his bed, to delirious to sate his desires on his own.

"Well that makes sense. The others used the breeding rooms for two weeks for most heats. I think your right though, this could get dangerous. It should be letting up by now and it seems like it hasn't budged. It's getting worse. He can't even reach a toy by himself right now. Never blinked once when I used the machine on him, didn't even care that I wasn't you. That alone shows you how far gone he is. Ok give me fifteen minutes to set one of the rooms and stock the mini fridge in there. Remember it's your job to feed him and clean him. You also have to knot him in the middle of the night or he will be in agony in the morning."

"I know, I promise I will take good care of him."

"Good, go put something in him while I set up."

Escaping down the hall to the supply closet Michell disappeared. I dug under Nicos bed and found a large orange cock about the same size as me. Fully naked on the bed, spread shameless in front of me, he grabbed the backs of his knees and begged for the toy. I pushed in the tip and worked it in smoothly, it met little resistance with how wet he was.

"Nico, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can. Go faster please!"

"What color is the toy I'm using, I want to know you're not 100% out of your mind before talking."

"It's orange, aim it upward!"

"Good, Listen your fever is spiking and the only thing that's going to bring it down is if we breed you with an Actual Alpha. Not a toy, not a machine. You would be losing your virginity. Do you understand?"

"Is.. is.. a-are... tell me it's you. T-tell me y-you're the A-Alpha ahhhh Yes!" White ropes of cum hit his stomach and a drop splashed in the corner of my mouth. I won't lie to you and say it's the first time I tasted it, it's not. I've been sneaking licks of it all week, but knowing I would be breeding him in a few minutes made me shutter at the heat of the liquid hitting my mouth. My tongue sneaked out and licked it up. Sweet, creamy, pure nico. It had this orange blossom and black currant flavor. I wonder if that's how his slick smelled? Gods I hope so.

"Yes, I'm the Alpha that's going to Breed you. We are just waiting on Michell to ready the room." I continued to thrust the toy in him as I wiped his stomach clean.

I picked Nico up and carried him down the hall to the breeding room. It was really nice actually. Plush flooring and a pile of overstuffed pillows of various colors and crushed velvet. No bed, yet the floor was springy like one. Maybe no bed meant less accidents? The room was white and cream colored in a serene calming way. The air conditioning was blasting, but they had blankets folded in the corner. A mini fridge filled with water, iced coffee, orange juice and snacks sat in the corner for between meal times. Michell got one of the big blue Poof pillows and sat in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I laid a moaning Nico over a black pillow that was as big as he was.

"I have to watch the first knot with Virgins. You two might be too wild to stop, but I can call out helpful tips and help afterward if someone is hurt. Policy, sorry." He shrugged indifferently. Michell was a Beta and not only does he not get heats, he doesn't breed. Well I guess he could, but he doesn't produce pheromones that would make Alphas go crazy. I wouldn't get confused and try to go for both, I would only fiend for Nico.

I took off my clothes unashamed since Michell had seen it before when I was here for my Rut, and Nico has let me see him the lewdest way all week. I took a deep breath as I watched Nico moan and rut against the pillow. I removed my nose plug and I was hit with a wall of pheromones. The ones I smelled on the rag I took to my cabin were nothing compared to this. My erection twitched to life at the smell. I couldn't help it. I buried my nose between his cheeks and licked at the sweetness leaking from him. Fuck ... that taste, it's the only thing I ever wanted in my mouth for the rest of my life. Pulling away reluctantly I pushed two fingers inside him needing to feel the texture of his insides. I grabbed his neck and pulled him up so that his back was flush against me, I smelled his hair and neck as he craned it to the side in the most beautiful submission.

"Will! Please... need... knot me... please... need you... breed me!" He practically yelled. I took my fingers out and shoved them in his mouth gagging him. My dick was painfully hard as it naturally found that pretty little rosebud to fuck into oblivion. I shoved myself inside him. The overwhelming bliss that over came me... the tight wet heat... I felt my knot swell almost instantly. The raw sex of Nicos voice was all I needed as he screamed my name.

"Will! Alpha! Breed me Alpha!"

I grasped his hair and shoved his face into the pillow keeping his ass in the air as my prize. Leaning harsh weight onto his head as I pounded ruthlessly into his lithe body. Rivers of slick poured out of his hole and ran down the backs of his thighs. I could feel the raw intense Rut inside me that wasn't due for another month spring to life. There was nothing more natural than this. The warm plushness of his insides massaging my cock with a lubricous solution that was as addictive as Heroine. It ripped a visceral growl from my chest that made Michell shiver in the corner.

Nothing was more primitive and primal than the act of breeding an Omega. Nothing more sacred and satisfying. Yet, something in the back of my head was screaming that the only reason I felt that way was because of the very Omega was was breeding into the floor. It was because it was Nico. Nico was meant for me, was meant for me to breed for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine an Omega that would feel better than him. The way he squeezed around my girth, greedy for my knot. I felt it expand bigger and bigger, I could barely pull out anymore. The only words running inside me were Fill, Fill, Fill. I needed to fill him up, gallons of my seed needed to pour into him. I needed to feel his bloated stomach stretch with my seed. I wanted to smell my scent deep in him, wanted to see him carry pieces of me inside him. My nails scratched his back, drawing blood near his shoulder blade. I bent over to lap at the crimson liquid. The taste swam in my mouth begging for more as I went back to bite down hard on his scruff. The Alpha Mark! It was all but a marriage proposal. I could hear Michell screaming at me but I didn't care. I lost all control and bit down harder. Feeling the lush break of his alabaster skin in my teeth. A sharp pain seared into my wrist, the omega mark. Nico knew I had marked him for life, knew he could never breed with anyone else but me now. So he marked me in turn, I relished the pain of it. Wanting it more than any pain I could ever bring upon myself.

My knot was at max growth, unable to move inside the Omega. I reached down between his legs to feel his cock in my hand only to find a large puddle of cum already pooling on the black cushion. Nico must have cum several times already, well here comes one more because I was about to release. With a howl that I'm sure the whole camp must have heard I felt the rush of my seed flood out. Gallons and gallons of hot seed flowed into him, I clutched at his stomach feeling it fill up taught. More cum hit my hands and his lower stomach as the euphoria of an Alphas Spunk whirled in him, a horse cry that drew out over a minute filled my ears. We fell to our sides still locked together. It would be an hour or more before we unlocked.

A blanket fell over us.

"I hope you're happy, I tried to warn you. I screamed at you not to bite him, but you were just so lost in it all that you marked him. I thought you had more control than that William." I shook my head and waved him away. He crossed his arms shook his head and left the room.

We dozed for a while not talking. Just taking in the feeling of an Alphas extended orgasm. It had been at least fifteen minutes and I was still pumping him full of semen. I rubbed over his stomach, imagining pups in the future. I wanted litters of them. I wanted him to carry them.

"Will, I'm so full."

"I know. It's still going." I kissed his temple and licked over my Alpha mark. His lips were red with my blood, I loved it.

"So... I guess we are officially back together now?"

"Yeah, kinda looks that way. I can already feel your fever going down. I'm sorry Nico, but there wasn't another way. Something bad could have happened if I didn't breed you."

"I figured you had a reason or else it wouldn't have happened. I trust you. I'm just glad it's you. It's always been you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's always been you too. I knew the whole time apart that you were the only one I ever wanted to be with. I'm sure it goes without saying but this was an amazing first time."

"Actually no it needed to be said. I needed to hear that. I love you Alpha."

"I love you too."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait until we unlock, then I get to watch my cum pour out of you. That will probably drive me insane with lust and I will knot you all over again and knock you up with another 5 or 6 gallons."

"Wow, it's so much! I can't believe we will being doing that four times a day."

"Nico... that's just how many times they allow you to use the breeder. I can knot you up to ten times a day, and I'll be doing that for the next week to two weeks. You will probably need a full week just to recover from this. "

"Fuck, well if it's like that every time... yeah" his voice turned lazy and a smile spread over his face.

Fuck this heat was going to kill me.


	15. Threes company

Annabeth POV

Things with Percy and I had been slightly tense. Sure, we loved eachother, but ever since I came out as Ace... things had gotten weird. I decided that it was time for him to know, and ever since he hasn't tried to touch me. I explained to him that sex didn't bother me and if he wanted it all he had to do was ask me, it's not like I don't enjoy the release it gives or the intimacy. It's just I don't feel the urge the way he does. I don't need it like he does, but since I told him he feels like it's wrong to attempt. Telling me that it's hard for him to get in the mood knowing that I didn't feel that way back, that he needs to be wanted in order go through with it. I was only honest about it in the first place because he had told me about some of his... needs. Percy had come out as Bisexual and demisexual, but assured me that I was all he needed because he loved me. Also he indulged in graphic and kinky imagery in his "alone time." I felt bad. I want him to be satisfied, yet we both agreed we didn't want to break up.

Looking through some of his porn I noticed he really was into guys with certain looks, they either were super blonde surfer dudes, or goth emo rockers. That's when it clicked to me... I needed to talk to Will and Nico.

(Scene change- deserted Starbucks)

Nicos POV

"Ok, so I'm confused. What do you want me to do?" Nico was sipping his coffee as Will rubbed his lower back. Annabeth had called them both there to discuss Percy, but from what it sounded like she wanted them to sleep with him.

"Percy has needs, needs that I can't give him. Actually he won't let me give them to him, he gave me a whole 'it's like rape' talk about it. Won't touch me because I'm not sexually attracted to him." Blushing she eyed the floor. I can understand where he's coming from with that, he probably feels like he's forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. I know that's not true, but I could see how it would be difficult to convince him otherwise. Percy is stubborn and wouldn't hurt anyone he loved.

Explaining that he can't be attracted to people he doesn't know well, and that the guys in his repertoire looked like Will and I, I could see why she came to us. It wasn't a secret that Will and I like to bring in people from time to time. After my 21st birthday we started having guest stars and even considered allowing someone more permanent to join us. Percy of course was gorgeous, and I had never truly gotten over wanting to sleep with him since highschool. That crush faded, but the desire still burned inside. After seeing Annabeth so distraught about it, we made a plan that all three of us was comfortable with. She also let slip that one of the most common fantasies he's had is being kidnapped... I could work with that.

(Scene change and Timbreak, Percy and Annabeth room)

Percy's POV

I couldn't sleep, things have been so tense in the house and honestly what I really wanted to do was rub one out, but Annabeth was asleep next to me and I feel weird doing that when she's not participating. Of course, now that I know she's Ace I couldn't bring myself to ask her to touch me. Part of me really needed the other person to want it too. Staring at he ceiling I felt the darkness get heavy in the room... or was something heavy on me? Looking down I saw Nico appear out of the darkness straddling my lap. Covering my mouth to keep me quiet he smiled and kissed my forehead and whispered "sleep."

When I awoke gods knows how long later, I found myself tied to a bed. Looking down I noticed I was naked and in a large king sized bed. My hands were strapped to the headboard in a prayer position. I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom and out walked Nico. The fucker must have used his hypnokenesis trick on me.

"Don't worry, Will just went to get some ice. We are in a hotel near your house right now. "

"What am I doing here? Why am I naked!" I shouted trying to free myself.

With the quickest movements Nico hopped on top of me straddling my waist in nothing but black briefs. A hand clapped over my mouth to silence me.

"Listen here sweetheart. We had a talk with your woman. She is under the impression that you have certain needs. Now i can free you, and you can get dressed and go home. Or you can shut up, and let Will and I turn you out. You can't tell me you don't like this a little bit because your erection is digging into my ass and your pupils have dilated out your green eyes to black. Not to mention the sexy dreams I've seen you have about Will and I."

Nico wasn't wrong. I knew he could dream walk, but I never thought about him seeing those. I was given a choice, walk away, or join in...

"So Anna is ok with this?"

"Yup, all clear. I'll even call her if you want."

"Did you really kidnap me just to have sex with me? You could have just talked to me you know, you didn't have to use your powers."

"What's the fun in that?" Grinding down on my hips to make his point.

"I'll stay" I groaned at the friction.

"Good. Now, Will should join us shortly but until then I'm going to have some fun."

Going to the nightstand he brought out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a strip. Pulling my hair back he taped my mouth shut... he saw this... he saw this in my dream... which meant...

"You are a filthy filthy little boy Percy. Kidnapping and humiliation fantasies galore seem to be a big winner in that head of yours. I figured since it's your first time... might as well make it memorable." The seductive growl in his voice made my cock twitch.

I felt his mouth trail over the topography of my body, leaving sinful little marks like a breadcrumb trail all the way to my inner thighs. Lifting his head he cocked it to the side examining me, I suddenly felt very vulnerable as he used his fingers to prod and poke at different areas as if he didn't know where he should start first.

"You know, a blow job would just be too cliche to start off with. I'm going to need the tape again." Reaching for the silver roll he undid large strips and twisted them to make a rope. Tying a loop around each ankle, he brought both my legs back spread eagle and tied them to the posts. Luckily I was flexible enough for this, but from the air of the room I can only assume he didn't care if I was or not. Either way he was going to truss me up. Getting me where he wanted me I felt cool hands slide of the backs of my thighs and come back down with a light scrape of his nails. Eyes half lidded, he parted my cheeks to find the pink rosebud of a prize he was looking for. Wagging his eyebrows he dove down and licked a circle around my hole, not quite touching it yet, just teasing.

Nudging my sack with his nose he made a show of inhaling my scent deeply. Kitten licking at my Perineum downward and then pulling off again. My erection was becoming painfully hard as it sat heavy toward my navel, leaking a pool of clear liquid into it.

"By the way you are wiggling and moaning through that tape I'm assuming you want me to eat your ass right? Well, you have been a good boy so far... maybe just a little. I need to prep you anyways for Will. He's going to destroy this hole. First time he took me he gave me quite a pretty rosebud. Have you ever had anything in your ass before?"

I shook my head no at him.

"Well, first time for everything right? Well I'm going to give this a taste, see if it taste the way I've been imagining all these years."

The sensation ripping inside me as he dove his tongue inside me was overwhelming. Sweat broke over me as I felt him dip in and pull out. Holding onto my thighs he dove down again and stuck it on as far as he could, then swirled it along my walls. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes it felt so good. I almost came just from that... and he noticed.

"No, no no Percy! You don't get to do that quite yet. Not that it would stop us. We would just fuck you through until you came agin by the way. Looks like I'm going to need some more help." Getting off the bed he went into a black bag and pulled out a silicone ring.

"This should help! Nice tight cock ring to keep you in line." Pulling my length off my stomach he adjusted the ring around the base and kissed my tip. Licking at his lips I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Mmm you taste good, oh and there is a little puddle here for me to taste! Well once again that's just cliche licking it off you. Let's just wipe it up and use it another way." Taking the tips of his delicate fingers he wiped the pool of precum from my navel and started rubbing it into my own hole. As he used it as lube he shoved a finger inside me and began to stretch.

"Tight, Will is going to love this. Just wait until you feel him cum inside you, it's like a tidal wave. Pun intended. It will leak out of you for days!" The total reverence on Nicos face as he stretched me open made my heart beat out of my chest. How I wished she would look at me that way. I wish she looked at me that way when we were just kissing, Nico is literally three fingers deep in my asshole giving me that look. Snatching a bottle of anal lube from the side table he added more to his hands.

"Well baby you are doing super well, like you were made for this. Well since Will is taking so fucking long and his cock is really really big... I think I might need to prep you a bit better, sure it's a selfish indulgence too. But I need to know how this ass feels. " winking at me he lubed his own length and shoved it inside me with no room for adjustment. The moan he let out was devastating, with every thrust of his hips he fucked himself deeper into me. As good as it all felt I could tell I wasn't reacting the way he wanted me too. Without words he lubed two fingers, withdrew his dick and hooked them upward inside me. Playing with my prostate he shoved his dick in back in along with them. I wanted, no needed to cum. The ring was preventing that as I screamed at the top of my lungs through the duct tape.

"Oh Percy, you feel like a dream. I'm gonna.. Fuck... yes!" With a shutter he came inside me. The door opened as he did so and his head lazily twist around to greet Will.

"Baby, you gotta try this."

"Well get out of him and I will. I knew you wouldn't be able to wait, I was sure you were going to fuck him while he was still knocked out."

"Pshhh, I would never. Not unless it was planned and agreed upon before hand. Like that time you drugged me in the club and had your way with me while I was passed out. We talked about that for weeks before we did it." What?! What the hell did these two get into?

"Well you need to get over here and get me ready, and cut his legs down. I need his legs free." Nico nodded at Will before he withdrew from me. I felt cum and lube all messy on my hole, my cock still purple from lack of release. Will got undressed and kneed his way into the bedspace. Nico slinked around so that he was on my left and Will was on my right. Pulling Nicos hair roughly he brought him down to what I can only describe as the most massive cock I've ever witnessed. Nico was getting Will nice and hard so that he could obliterate me. While making Nico choke on him he ripped the tape from my lips.

"I want to hear you when I fuck you. Tell me percy, did you like getting fucked?" Wills voice had this deep southern gravel to it that made you want to listen to him talk for hours.

"I.. yes.. I loved it."

"Tell me what you loved."

"I loved... feeling wanted."

That made both of them stop. Releasing Nico, Will caressed my cheek with his thumb while Nico pecked kisses on my cheek.

"Percy, of course we want you. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't." Will's words swelled inside me. Going back down to the end of the bed he called Nico to him and whispered in his ear. Nodding he positioned me on my knees and then slid under me, undoing the tape on my wrists me ordered me to stay holding the headboard. A smack resounded off the walls as Will started to rain quick and hard slaps, Nico took my face in his hands and kissed me. Hands removing the cock ring and touching my dick lovingly. Biting down on the buds of my chest as Will prepped himself and slowly eased into me. Damn his dick was huge. Nico was talking to me and touching me as I was fucked open by his husband.

"You look so pretty like this. Doesn't he feel good? Mmmmm we want to make this a more frequent thing ya know. It will all work out perfectly. You and Anna can get married and have the life you want.. and we will fuck you til you can't walk. It doesn't always have to be like this, we can take you out, make love to you, make you feel so good, you want us to make you feel good?"

Nicos thumb traced over my head as he said it. I couldn't even speak to reply, all I could do was scream and moan and curse. I nodded at him to let him know I agreed, that I wanted them too.

"I'm getting excited watching you like this, I'm going to need you to suck my dick." Pushing himself up the bed he pushed his cock inside my mouth. It didn't taste bad... infact I wonder if he cleaned up after he positioned me. While Will was fucking me blind from behind, Nico was taking my mouth slow and sensually, lovingly. I couldn't hold out any longer. I was going to cum, I tried to warn them. All I could do was scream on Nicos dick.

"Oh someone is cumming! He clenches so nicely fuck!" Will moaned and flooded my insides white.

"That's right baby just let go, I'm about.. fuck yeah there it is!" Nico came in my mouth full force. The feel of the warm salty liquid poured down my throat as I swallowed around his cock. Both pulled out at the same time and I ended up collapsing into the puddle of my own spunk. I could feel the come down and I began to shake. Both men took me in their arms comforting me, petting my hair and telling me how good I was and how wonderful I felt.

I didn't feel bad, I thought I would after I came. Thought I would want to go running back to Anna with apologies. The problem I was feeling now... was I didn't want to go back to her at all.


	16. I learn more than one thing today

Percy's POV

Today was the day! The first day of the rest of my life! Well to be fair I guess that started three months ago when Annabeth and I broke up, what can I say people grow apart and some of us turn out to be gay while doing so. Today though was the day that Will is going to teach me bondage stuff! I had been super curious since Jason and I were YouTube surfing and found a channel called "Watts the Safeword." I wasn't dating anyone yet, but I wanted to and I really wanted to dip into this sexual lifestyle. I found out him and Nico were into the life when I saw pics on Wills DSP (demigod safe phone) of him and Nico at a festival called Folsom.

Their apartment was only a few blocks from mine, so I took my note pad with a list of questions I had (bad habit picked up from Annabeth) so that I didn't forget to ask the things I wanted to know most about. When I knocked at the door I heard Will just call on for me to come in, I walked back to their bedroom expecting to see them waiting for me fully clothed. The sight before me I wasn't not prepared for.

Will was in assless chaps and a leather thong with no shirt. Nico on the other hand was on all fours wearing nothing but knee pads and a ball gag, he was blindfolded and handcuffed to a large hook against the poplar wood headboard that seemed to suction cup to the surface. On the bed were implements laid out, lube, a flogger, leash and collar.

"Will ummm when I asked you to answer questions I didn't mean you had to give me a full on demo. Nico I'm so sorry!" My hands covered my mouth as my notebook hit the floor in shock.

"Stop apologizing. Strip and kneel boy." The commanding tone that he gave was so powerful I wondered if maybe he had some charmspeak. Trembling I took my clothes off until I was in just my underwear and knelt by the bed. Taking his hand under my chin me pulled me up standing again and the proceeded to rip the boxers off my body, not pull them off fast, literally rip the fabric off. Heat flooded my face as he pushed me back down to my knees. Fully exposed and very turned on. I looked up at him awaiting for him to tell me what to do next. Reaching for the collar and leash he clasped it around my neck.

"While this collar is on you, you belong to me. This is a guest collar. You can do what I tell you without fear as long as I put this collar on you, understand?"

"Yes."

"YES SIR!" He roared and gave me a small smack on my cheek. I found feel it redden, I could also feel my cock swell at the feeling of the sting.

"No sir!"

"Good boy, now you get a treat." He reached between my legs and gave me two lazy pumps.

"Thank you sir."

"See your getting it, explaining this all to you doesn't help you figure it out. Doing it does. So today you are going to be my pet and do what I tell you. Tell me percy, how much of a slut have you been since your break up. How many guys have you fucked?" The rhythm in which he spoke was hypnotic like a weird truth serum.

"I've only given one blow job."

"To who?"

"Jason."

"You are a bad boy, he's still with piper ya know."

"He just wanted to help, I was confused and he said he would help me figure myself out."

"Well today you will be giving blow jobs, and you will be fucking and getting fucked. If you don't like that then I suggest removing your collar and walking out the door, but I get to keep the clothes."

"No sir, I'll stay."

"Good boy." Two more pumps.

"You have been tested?"

"Yes sir. All clean." Two more pumps.

"Good boy. Now I want you to remove the handcuffs from the hook and hold the chain on Nicos cuffs." I scrambled upward and did as he asked me. Pulling Nico off the hook he scooted back to give me room. I held the chain firmly in my hands as I saw Nico in all his glory. His pink swollen cock dangled between his legs, dripping in anticipation.

"This is a flogger, you can get them in leather but I prefer the silicone ones. They bite into the skin bringing the blood to the surface. Making it more sensitive to the touch. Nico has a snapping safeword since he is bound and gagged, but actually.. hmmm." He pauses and comes over to us from the end of the bed. Taking the ball gag off Nico he washed it off and places it around my head for me to bite down on the black ball. Then he removed an ear plug I wasn't aware Nico had in.

"There we go, now if it's to much and you want to stop just snap. Nico you can go back to red and green." He removed the ear plugs entirely... did Nico not know it was me in the room.

"Yes sir." He drooled.

"Nico knows someone is joining us today but he doesn't know who. Common practice with us when he have guest stars. He prefers to not know until the end so that he doesn't act differently during the scene.

Without much preamble he began to flick the silicone flogger up and down Nicos skin. Nico letting out little whines and moans when it came into contact with his skin. I couldn't see Nicos eyes but if I had to guess they were blown out in lust. I couldn't believe he had no clue I was naked in front of him. Will flicked the flailing beads on over his body, apparently my name was boy right now because he said "boy! Turn him over!" I did as asked and the flogger danced and bit into his alabaster flesh. From his clavicle down to the bottoms of his feet was marked and pinked. Will put down the flogger and picked up what looked like a makeup brush?

Then he trailed the soft bristles over the pink areas causing Nico to moan and writhe, which made my cock jump. I never really thought of Will or Nico as attractive until I entered the room, now I can't get how I never thought of them this way. They were sexy and dripping with attractiveness. I'll never be able to look at them differently after this. When he was done he pulled at my leash and rehooked Nico. Pulling so that I was positioned on all fours on top of Nico. Our erections brushing the others. Will started giving me the same treatment. Little bites of the flogger ravished my skin, with feeling Nico beneath me I began to moan around the ball. I could see why Nico liked this, not to much pain, just enough. Once my body was slightly raw he took the makeup brush and smoothed it over my back. My eyes rolled at the softness of the hair on the brush. The dual sensations of the pain and the softness sent my body a light with sensation.

Pulling my leash backward I followed it till I was on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to remove the gag. You are not allowed to speak unless it's to call RED. Understand?"

I nodded at him.

Shoving me to my knees she removed his rather large (and very intimidating) member out of his leather thong and shoved it in my mouth. Fingers wrapped hard around the nape of my black hair and he made me choke on his thickness. Bringing me all the way to his pubic bone, waiting a few seconds and then releasing me to breathe. I could hold my breath for a long time so I was equally enjoying this. Will was hard and not about letting anyone ease into anything. Popping me off he dragged me by my hair over to Nico and motioned for me to suck him too. Following my orders I took the pink dick into my mouth at my own pace. Behind me Will was slapping and spanking my ass, spitting on my hole.

In mid Bob I realized... he's going to fuck me?! Yup he was going to fuck me hard. Before I could think on it to much I felt him lick at my hairless rim (I'm a swimmer, we shave everything off). I was in ecstasy as the slick tongue darted in and out of me, soon joined by his fingers.

Nico was bucking upward and moaning as sucked hard around his head.

"Ok boy, he is pre prepped so you can just stick it in. He likes it rough as you can see so don't be afraid to go rough. I'm going to watch you a little bit and then I'm going to fuck you, while you fuck him. Understand?" I nodded wordlessly as I adjusted my dick against Nicos opening as Will lubed my length. It felt like heaven, the warmth, the tightness. Everything! I took Wills advice and didn't let him adjust. I had him a moaning mess in seconds. As I started to find my rhythm I felt Will come up behind me and poke against my hole. I stopped for a moment allowing him into my body. It was rough, it stung, it hurt, and fuck if it wasn't the one thing i needed my whole demigod life.

We found the cadence again, Will guiding me and choking me with the collar around my throat. Whispering demeaning things into my ear.

"That feel good, you like fucking my man? Well you only get to with my permission. I own him, and you while you have his collar on. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't sit for a week. Every time you move all you will feel is my cock in you. Destroying that pretty little untouched hole. It will never feel untouched again. You are such a good bottom. I'm going to mark this hole as mine. "

His words filled my ears drawing me near to climax. It was to much, so much sensation. Nico started wailing beneath me as he began to cum. White jets of semen shot out like a fountain. I wanted to pull out but Will kept me in place, telling me I can't stop fucking Nico until he comes. I could tell Nico was oversensitive from his orgasm.

"You need to come inside him, I want to watch you clean it out with your mouth." That set me off and I came harder and thicker than ever before. Will still pounding into me like my prostate had offended him. Finally I felt him seize and my hole was filled with sticky white fluid. Pulling out of me He order me to bring Nicos legs up and eat my seed out of him. Obeying I threw his small legs over my shoulders and dove in. Feeling the cum drip slowly from my own hole as I ate. Will walked up to the head of the bed and removed Nicos blindfold.

"Oh my god fuck! Yes this is so.. oh fuck it's Percy! " his legs clenched and dug in as he realized I was the one who fucked him, I was the one eating cum out of his ass. Then I saw something I didn't know was even possible, Nico came again. The cum was more clear than white since he had only cum a few minutes ago. I heard it was possible but I'd never experienced it.

"Fuck! Percy! Percy!" I ate the last of the seed out while he was washed with his second orgasm.

"Good boys! Now I think it's time I give you both a bath."

Nico smiled and nodded going over to Will to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Best anniversary present ever baby."

I'm an anniversary present!?


	17. Cupid's den

Percy pov

Things had been rough since the break up, luckily I could fall back on my friends. It was hard but Annabeth took me coming out better than I would have if it were me. Luckily Will and Nico took me in and adopted me like a cat.

(Timebreak)

"Nico! I'm bored!" I said petulantly as I laid on the rug twisting the fibers off the ends of the edge.

"Would you stop destroying my stuff, this is why we can't have nice things Percy."

"I'm bored!" I comically yelled as I rolled to my back throwing a mock toddler fit.

"Well of course you are, Will is in New York for another week and you like him better than me." Folding his arms a fell on the couch equally as bored. Will has been gone for 5 weeks at this internship.

Moving to New Rome with the two of them had been the best decision ever. Free of monsters, no snow, and the city life was to die for. I can't find a date to save my life here of course, when you save the world you get a lot of hero seekers you can't really trust. I tried dating mortals, but I felt like I was lying all the time.

"You need to get laid, that's why you are bored." He wasn't wrong. I haven't had any since this guy blew me in an LA bathroom at a gay bar. It was fun at the time but the dude was really ugly in the light of day. I was super drunk.

"Well New Rome doesn't seem to have a good tinder selection. Everyone knows who I am, and only want the glory of fucking the son of Neptune.

"We could go to Cupid's Quiver, it's a sex club and Brothel on the corner of 1st and Fortuna Blvd. Will and I usually go together. He won't mind if I go alone as long as I give him a heads up." I sat up, that got my attention.

"You hate Cupid!"

"But I love that club. Michael .K runs it now. I have this months password too."

"You need a password to get in? Is it illegal?"

"No, but New Rome has kind of kept it a secret that it's legal. That way people feel like they are doing something wrong. People like feeling they are doing something wrong, Let's places like those charge whatever they feel like." I got up and sat on the other end of the couch fully intrigued.

"So what's it's like, what do you do there?"

"You fuck Percy. That's the point of the whole place. Like one half is a sex club so you can go and dance and drink while watching people in different rooms have sex and other stuff. You pick up people and have sex with them. Then the brothel side you have sex with concubines. They can fulfill fantasy's or you can just have regular sex it's up to you."

"What do you and Will do?"

"We have enjoyed both sides. Will and I have Openish relationship."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means we like to enjoy other people together and if the other is out of town we can indulge, but no feelings no relationship type stuff. Just sex."

"So you guys fuck other people?"

"Sometimes. Not all the time. It's not something we seek out, but yeah it can be a nice pick me up slash adding spice to the relationship. You learn things you like that maybe you didn't know you liked. We go together like 3 times a year and we go separately when we both go out of town. We don't expect the other to go without just because the other is off doing something in another state, for us that would be to hard." I could see what he was saying, him and Will fuck like rabbits. They were turning 22 this year and they still had sex like they were 15. So I get why they made rules for themselves for when they were separate for long periods of time.

"So do you wanna go tonight?! I wanna go, but I need you to show me the ropes."

"Yeah I'll make a call, be ready by 9." He gets up and marches into his room with a skip in his step. Tonight was going to be just what I needed.

(Timebreak/scene change)

We were walking up 1st street heading to the club, Nico and I decked out for the night of mischief ahead. I always loved seeing him like this, tight black jeans, black band tee that was 4 sizes to small, leather jacket, and the only splash of color was his rainbow belt and rainbow boot laces in his shoes. Not to mention as Nico grew more comfortable with himself he wore makeup, it was the perfect blend of masculine and femme. He looks more like a rockstar than anything. I settled for a collared blue shirt and some artfully torn jeans, puka shell necklace laying cold on my clavicles. I was just never as pretty as him so I don't try.

Walking down brick stairs we arrived at a door that looked like New York City spit it up and puked it onto a brick wall. Dirty, vandalized, substances that I was afraid to touch, scent of urine, New York. Nico knocked 4 times and kicked the bottom. An girl opened the door wearing clothes that I could only describe as tired librarian.

"Password?"

"Twidlewinks."

"He with you?"

"Yup"

"Fine, come in."

The inside was insane. Dark with multicolored lights and loud club music playing. Everything was made of leather or covered in crystals. A light smoke was in the air that had a strange smell to it, the way it made me feel... yeah that was an aphrodisiac for sure. She walked us to a podium where a bouncer and Michael stood.

"Ambassador! Welcome! Good to see you again! Percy, wonderful for you to come."I shook his hand which almost crushed all the bones in it.

" Hey Michael, is Sky working?"

"When you called I cleared him for you. I assumed you would want him. I have the ambassadors suite ready for you. Is Percy joining you?"

"For now, we can figure out what to do with him later but I figured he deserved to see what Sky can offer first."

"Of course!"

Leading us past a very public orgy and a guy being beaten against a wall we walked through a spiked door and into another room away from the noise. The room was big with a single stage with a pole. A large leather couch was placed in front with a ottoman and side tables for drinks. Two people were pouring drinks from a champagne bucket and approached us. Michael clapped us on the shoulders and told us to enjoy. The two people came over the started to undress us, I was nervous but Nico gave me a look that said to go with it. Hell if he was ok with this I could be. They hung out clothes in the corner on hangers so they wouldn't wrinkle and lead us to the couch and handed us the flutes.

"So, why are we naked?"

"Sky is my favorite here. He is a legacy of one of the Erotes and a child of Cupid. I hate his dad, he's a dick. Sky is different, he is like a sexual butler and the sweetest guy. His powers are why I ask for him. He warms you up so you can enjoy the rest of the night."

"How so?" I downed the first glass and poured another.

"You know how girls can have multiple orgasms and can keep going? Well Sky makes it so you can do that as a guy. Tonight after he warms you up you can reload almost instantly. Last time I was here I don't think my dick went soft for five hours and got off like ten times full load. He also has this way of making anal painless. So he will warm us up and then we do whatever or whoever we want."

"How much does all of this cost?"

"Well... let's not talk about that. Let's call it a birthday present... for the next two years, Christmas too. After he's done just whisper to him what you want and he will arrange it and probably take us to another room. Now you might feel a bit uncomfortable with the warm up, but just let it happen and don't make things weird. Sky is the best and we are trying to have a good time. Just drink a little more and relax."

"What about Will, did you tell him?"

"Of course. He said he can't wait to hear the details. He will probably bug you for some too. He loves this place and he's he one who found Sky."

I nodded and dipped my drink.

Hypnotic music pumped into the room. I looked around to look for this Sky Nico was talking about. Then unexpectedly I saw someone at the top of the pole on the stage. Coming from the ceiling, Sky twirled and spun down the pole in rhythm to the music. Sky was adorned with a crystal studded outfit of flowing scarves. He looked like an Arabian diamond belly dancer, not to mention of you weren't looking for it you would have assumed he was female. Everything about him was pure androgyny. As beautiful as the most beautiful woman and the most handsome of men. When you looked closer, much like Aphrodite he shape-shifted to what attracted you. So to me he was shifting into a blonde hair blue eyed guy with a golden tan.

I'm not saying I wouldn't be attracted to someone who didn't look like that. I think Nico is hot, but it could be because I know him.

Landing at he bottom we were entranced by a mesmerizing exotic dance that was putting me in the exact right mood for this place. Staying on the stage for the most parts and doing twirly stunts on the pole. I tried to pull my eyes away to look at Nico to see if he was just as effected as me, but I couldn't look away. Getting on all fours he crawled toward us. Doing some floor work and getting up close and personal on our laps. The music dies down to low beat and the volume was significantly lower as he settled straddling Nico's lap.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't." He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Who is your friend here? Never seen him before, I know everyone who comes in here."

"This is Percy Jackson son of Neptune."

"Oh the famous Percy Jackson, lovely to meet you." Extending his hand I kissed his knuckles without thinking.

"Hi, you are Sky?"

"I am. I'm surprised to see you here without William, where is my golden boy?" Nico dug his fingers into Sky's hips making me slightly salivate.

"Off on an internship, he will be back next week."

"Well than we better get you nice and broken in before he gets back. What about you sweetie, what brings you here." He crawls from Nico onto me. The stones from his rhinestone scarves dug into my skin in the best way possible.

"I haven't been laid in a while. Needed to let loose."

"Well you came to the right place. So who is topping and who's bottoming."

"Oh we are not sleeping together." I finished quickly.

"That doesn't matter, I need to know what you want so I can prepare you properly regardless of who you fuck tonight."

"What if I wanted to fuck you." I said playfully circling his hips with my thumbs.

"Baby... you couldn't afford it. He might be able to." He nodded toward Nico. "But you will get a little bit of me tonight. Nico is a generous donor to this club and an amazing tipper. Thank you by the way, I checked my account before I came in here and saw you prepaid. You are by far my favorite customer. "

"Give us the VIP treatment and there will be more where that came from."

"Oh baby I know, and I planned on it."

Getting off my lap he kneeled in front of Nico massaging his thighs.

"I'm going to do Nico first so you can watch and know what to expect. I know Nico so he will want to bottom no matter what scenario he picks tonight. This is how I prep a bottom so watch carefully." Taking Nico's knees he flips him on the couch so that he's bent over the seat. Immediately he dives between his cheeks and tongue fucking Nico as if he was in the dirtiest kinkiest porno. Nicos face screwed tight in pleasure not even caring that I was watching him get his ass eaten. Clawing at the leather with choking sobs I watched Nico experience indescribable pleasure, pleasure I wanted, pleasure... I wanted to give him. I never really saw Nico that way until this moment. Watching him in this sexual situation made me want to be the person giving him that, making him react and scream. I wanted nothing more than to fuck Nico tonight.

Nicos face twisted and he yelled "I'm close" then Sky turned him around and shoved Nicos cock in his mouth, I had never really seen Nicos dick, especially not hard. Thick and pink I watched it disappear and reappear into the guys mouth at a quick pace until Nico shuttered violently and cried out in bliss. Swallowing every drop he pulled off and adjusted his costume to the side revealing the most beautiful dick ever created. Nico lapped at it like it was the only thing he ever needed in life to be happy.

"See first I swallow his cum, then he swallows mine. It seals the spell. Let's him get off over and over and no prep needed when he gets fucked. When it's your turn I'll suck you and then you suck me since I'm sure you are a top. You will empty your balls so much tonight you won't be able to move tomorrow. " he said all this calmly like nothing was happening to him, then he jerked and moaned, spilling what seemed like the cum of three different people into Nicos mouth. Nico was swallowing yet it was dripping out the sides as if it was too much. I wanted to lick it off his chin. After dislodging his cock he put it away for now. Leaning down he asked Nico what he wanted tonight and they had a small soundless exchange.

Sky motioned for the attendant that poured our drinks, I didn't even realize they were still here. Whispering into his ear he nodded and took Nico out of the room. Sky came back to me and all but shoved me against the back of the couch as he took my dick in his mouth, it was the best most heavenly feeling I could have ever imagined. Three bobs and I was finished, I came quicker than ever before. Soundlessly He swallows and gets to his feet. Grabbing my hair he pulls his cock out once more and shoved it down my throat. I had never been so turned on giving a blowjob, sure I liked doing it but blowing Sky was an experience all in itself. A quick jerk and moan and he unloaded the same amount he did in Nico. It tasted different than any cum I had tasted. Sweet with a vanilla aftertaste. It was difficult to swallow it all. Popping me off him he straddled my lap.

"So lover boy, what will it be tonight?"

"I don't know, I haven't given it to much thought. What's Nico doing?"

"I don't usually divulge what other clients are up to but... I tasted something in you. You want to fuck Nico."

"You can tell by tasting my cum?"

"Yeah, it's a gift. Well Nico wanted something special tonight since Will isn't here. He wanted to be fucked anonymously. So he will he tied up and blindfolded and someone that he doesn't know will go in and fuck his brains out. Now since you want to fuck Nico, and you obviously don't want Will to find out I have a proposition. How about I let you be the anonymous person that fucks Nico tonight. He won't know, Will won't know. You get to have your dirty little fantasy fulfilled with zero consequences. How's that sound?" That sounded great, but...

"He would know my voice."

"Not if I do this." He brought his lips to mine in a wild entanglement. Breaking the kiss I could feel my throat burn a little.

"There now for the next few hours your voice won't sound like yours."

"Really?" I heard myself and jumped. It wasn't to off my original voice but different enough that Nico wouldn't be able to tell it's me.

"See? Fun right? Well let's get you to Nicos room, he should be outfitted by now."

He lead me to the hallway and into a dark lit room with Nico on the bed naked and blindfolded. Hands bound infront of him.

"He wants the rough treatment, to be used. I'm sure you can handle it stud." He winked and left me with Nico.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Yes, call me... Sir."

"Yes sir!"

I don't know what got into me, but it was powerful. I had him all to myself and he would never know it was me. I hadn't had sex in months and definitely not with someone as attractive as my roommate. Walking over to the bed I dove in, kneeing my way over to him and grabbing his hair to pull him upward. The blindfold was 100% coverage, no worries about my identity being discovered. I grabbed the base of my cock and lead his pink flushed lips to the tip. I wasn't nice about it, Sky had told me he wanted the rough treatment and I was going to give it to him. Nicos jaw went slack as I fucked his face. Pushing in and out with speed and force. Holding it inside and plugging his nose for a few seconds at a time. By the time I came down his throat he was a mess of spit and come, beautiful.

Like Sky has promised I was ready again. Pushing him on his back I got close to his ear and sniffed his neck in a very creepy way (thinking back on it that moment was cringeworthy. But you do weird things when you know someone isn't watching).

"You want me to make you feel good boy?"

"Yes, please sir?"

"Did you like taking my cock? How about the taste?"

"It was wonderful sir."

"Good. Cause now it's my turn."

My new voice was making this all the more hot. I dove between Nicos legs and started licking ever vulnerable inch. From his crack, balls, all the way to the top of his cock. Freshly waxed and smooth as the day he was born, teasing his balls in my mouth and fucking him with three fingers. The moans and screams from above were going to be mentally recorded for future use. Getting impatient I rested up and shoved myself inside him holding his hands above his head. Nico has the most warm velvety insides I had ever experienced. Sky's mouth was the only thing comparable. The way he came clenching around my cock was life ruining.

"Percy! Fuck! Percy fuck me!"

That stopped me.

"What? What did you call me?" I stopped thrusting.

"Sorry, please don't stop, I'm just kind of imagining you are my roommate. It's been a fantasy of mine for a while. I'm sorry sir, please don't stop."

I was taken aback but it only fueled my fire more.

"Call me Percy then."

"Ok Percy, fuck me as hard as you can." He gasped out as I thrusted in and out of him.

It was a fantasy of a lifetime. Sky's magic worked letting us come over and over again in our throws of passion. I kissed him, fucked him, slapped him, sparked him, fucked him seven ways from Sunday. When it was over and Nico shuttered exhausted from his final orgasm we kissed through it, breaking away from it was hard but I knew I had to go before the magic of my voice wore off. Walking out of the room and seeing him sweat stained and covered in my and his ejaculate was a painting I would keep forever in my mind.

Two attendants took me to another room to clean up and give me back my clothes. It was almost 4 am and I was tired. I sat at the bar as Nico came out fully clothed, hair mussed, and hickeys from me littering his neck.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did, let's go home."

We walked in silence back to the apartment. When we walked inside Nico looked like he was about to pass out.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Whoever fucked me gave it to me rough and I could use some after care. Will usually does it."

"Yeah, sure bud whatever you need."

I slept in his room cuddled together, me knowing I was the one who did it, him being none the wiser. I wish I could tell him it was me but I couldn't bring myself too. It was fun and I need to keep it that way in my mind. I got what I wanted, to experience Nico. Fantasy fulfilled, but was it?

(Time break)

Nicos POV

Will came home with presents and kisses. Gods I had missed him so much. We went and had lunch together at the place we first found when we moved here "Adonis Cafe" in the LGBT district of New Rome. Will told me all about his internship and everything he learned and even admitted to a stress relief blow job in the on call room with a very in the closet jock nurse.

"You should have seen him, all nervous and cute. Pretending he had never done anything before. How was Cupid's, Sky take care of you?"

"Did he ever, I got to do that anonymous fantasy I've been dreaming about."

"The one where you pretend it's Percy."

"Yeah that one."

"Who was it really."

"Oh I am more than 90% sure it was actually percy. You know how Sky is, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"How has percy been?"

"Oh he's weirded out and completely blissed out by it. Caught him jerking off in the middle of the day calling my name." Will spit his drink or through his nose laughing.

"Oh my gods really? That's hilarious. We should invite him in for some fun if he's got it that bad. I won't lie to you I think he's got. I got a thing for black haired boys."

"Oh I know. Maybe, but I think I'll let him sweat another week. Plus I don't want to share you until I've had my fill this week. I missed you."

"I missed you too babe. I'll try not to be gone that long again."

Damn I had a good life, better than I could ever had hoped for. Makes me wonder if a certain love god feels guilty for what he put me through. Whatever it is, I'll take it.


	18. Midnight thoughts

Wills POV

I wake every morning next to him now. I broke through the wall that is Nico Di Angelo. Tearing each layer down with bloody fingertips as if I was clawing through cement and glass. I am the only one who gets to see this, the delicacy of him.

I am the one who sees everything, the fear, the pain, the joy and bliss. Joy and bliss brought by no one but me, me. I am the one who gave that to him. Unable to swing a sword yet making him feel safer than surrounded by an army. I broke his face into the smile that now sits there daily, the one who made him laugh for the first time in years. It was hard for him, laughing. At first it sounded like a choked noise that his throat wasn't quite used to. Like singing a pitch never reached before. Now it jingles in the cabin like bells hanging above every doorway. These are the things I think about laying next to him.

Naked and sprawled on the bed next to me, safe. No longer worried about being battle ready. Spilling every drop of vulnerability out on display for me and me alone to lap up. I spent years trying to crack the cask of it and now that I have I refuse to repair the damage. Scars fall into relief in pure white in the moonlight as they dance along his skin. Claw marks and sword edges riddle his topography like a 3D relief map of horror. I've not only felt them but I've kissed them. Healed for years but still very painful, he's not ashamed of them anymore. Fighting shirtless in the arena is now a new tactic for him, intimidating his opponent with fights of the past that have him still standing.

It took a year for him to show them to me, and even then it was because he had been hurt again. Another bloody badge to add to his coating of alabaster. He was afraid to show me, but he showed me. After that he didn't want to hide it any more. It took another six months to touch them.

The first time we kissed was in the pouring rain, he needed it as a sort of barrier to work up the courage. The rain started to drown us as we ran from the strawberry fields, we both tripped and fell into eachother with him on top of me. Rain drops blinding my view as his lips touched mine setting my body steaming. Afterward he begged me not to tell anyone, saying this was private and only our business. That I was he only one he would subject himself for display, no one else. Part of me hated that, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The other part of me loved that I was the only one he wanted to show that side of himself to, made me feel special to be allowed in such a tight bubble.

The first time I saw him naked was not sexy. Torn worse for ware by some demon in the woods. Barely making it out alive, I was so worried he wouldn't make it. I had to undress him to find all the wounds. Waking up as I was cleaning a large gash on his inner thigh, he grabbed my hand and then froze like ice. The ice melted and he let loose of my hand and along with that tears of embarrassment. It was the wrong time to do it, and also the right time. I shook my head as sobs bubbled from his chest and I kissed them away, kissed every inch of his body to show him how beautiful he was. It wasn't sexual, not in the slightest. Soon after he began to be more generous with his body, when we were alone of course. Playing the game of "you've seen mine, now show me yours."

That was the first day I saw him come. Hovering above me as we felt and kissed our way over the others bodies, committing texture and taste to memory. Sweat soaked and sliding along eachother until his face screwed in intensity and his eyes rolled backwards. The look of shock that overcame him after when he realized what we had done, what he had done. I had to kiss away the panic once more. It took so long to wash the remnants of his upbringing out of soul. To get him where we are today, in love and unashamed of it.

The night of his 18th birthday we made love for the first time. Fully bringing him into manhood properly. Whispered filthy words and sheet gripping passion as he took my body for himself. Took what he needed from it as I offered it graciously. Stilling with a deep moan he marked himself deep inside me and began to cry. Hot tears dropping into my sternum like salty explosives, they weren't sad tears through. They were the final break of the ultimate act of intimacy. That same moment he told me he loved me for the first time.

After that he became insatiable, craving intimacy like a drug. A relapse after years of constant withdrawal. We had so many years of it to make up for that I could never deny him if his mood struck. No longer caring about private displays, he wanted the world to know. Holding hands and kissing in public became regular and him showing off the purple and red marks I would leave tattooed on his body from nights of intense love.

I lay here next to him thinking all these things. Having them whir in the air around us as he sleeps soundly and trustfully beside me. Thinking about the way he feels and tastes and how mad he would be if I woke him up to recapture them in the present. I spent years gluing him back together in a seamless statue of angelic power. Tonight was the last night here, tomorrow we move to Boston. Tomorrow we start our lives together for the rest of forever. I take the ring from the side table and gently place it on his hand to find in the morning, unfortunately he stirred away and caught me.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"Nothing, just trying to hold your hand." Looking at me cockeyed he looked down to see the ring of yellow sapphires and black diamonds set in Stygian iron. He didn't react really, his breathing sped up a bit and his heart rate shot up.

"You Cliche sappy bastard. You trying to make an honest woman out of me?" I laughed hard at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Well an honest man out of you anyway. I love you Nico, I want to marry you."

"Well, I guess I'll forgive you for waking me up then."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's like a fine more than a yes."

"I'll take that."

"When did you want to do it?"

"Well in the words of a great man, what better place than here, what better time than now. We could get dressed, shadow to Vegas and get it over with. " he laughed at me.

"Wake up tomorrow morning married, sounds like something I would do. Ok but when we get back I'm topping."

"Who said ill be in the mood when we get back?"

"It's not real until we consummate it. If you want to marry me you have to go through it all, even if it is 1am."

"Well it's only like 11pm in Vegas. It's not even today there yet."

"Well then I better put on some pants huh?"

"I guess you better."

 ** _Sorry updates are taking so long, my baby turns 6 month next week and teething has been hell! But i promised i can be a writer and a mom and thats what im doing. love you guys! im not quitting, its just going to be slower getting them out!_**


	19. Frat boys and Hazing

**Warning- this smut shot is graphic and very explicit and could be considered Dub-Con. Nico is 100% consenting in this fic.**

"No! I'm not doing it Hazel! You can't make me!" I was trying to escape my annoying little sister, but she was on my heels coming in hot.

"Please! Nico please! Just do the Rush stuff with him! It's the first time Alpha Omega has had an open bidding. The first time they didn't pick the bids! Anyone can rush! Frank has wanted to rush Alpha Omega since we arrived and he always gets cast aside as not good enough. This year over twenty of the members graduate so they have a lot of open spots! Please! It's not like you are going to want to actually join, I just need you to help him!" It was true, Franks been talking about joining the Alphas for a long time. I also know that Last year they tried to recruit me. They know I can slip in and out of places easily. I helped one of their members sneak into a liquor store and steal a few kegs once. Ever since they have been trying to get me to join.

"I'm a lone wolf Hazel, I don't need a pack."

"But Frank does! Please I'll do anything!"

"Like let me use your car anytime I want? For a year?" I could see her breaking at that statement. She didn't want to give up the new car dad had bought her.

"Get him in and I'll sign it over to you."

Fuck! I guess I'm pledging to Alpha Omega.

(Timebreak)

I hate my sister.

Frank and I were assigned to one of the chapter houses, it was a big frat so there were four of them. They put 5 pledges to each. I hate my sister because I'm standing next to her boyfriend in a fucking chicken costume. There is apparently some strange celebration tonight and we are stuck making the food for it. It had been this way all week, some dumb or embarrassing thing we are assigned to for the week. They apparently don't count this as hazing. The school has a no hazing policy. What the school doesn't know is that we are sworn to secrecy and if we break it they will come after us, apparently that happened once and the guy ended up transferring because of the hell they rained down on him.

I didn't need a bunch of preppy Neanderthals looking into my personal life or my family, so whatever they had in mind for hazing I could take. Part of me was hoping it was like those hazing videos on pornhub... not so much luck. All week it had been cleaning the house in awful costumes. We had to hand out flyers for the mixer tonight dressed as chickens and then we will be serving the food the same way. Brother Jason was in charge of us for the week, but we really just reported to him. We still had to do the bidding of all the residents in this house. There was Brother Percy, Brother Jason, Brother Will (who seems like the nicest), Brother Leo, and Brother Pollux. All of which were dicks in their own right, but getting to know them more this week was a bit more eye opening.

Besides frank and me we had these two brothers, Conner and Travis. They seemed to love rush week. They were just as pumped to get in as Frank. There was another kid too, Austin. From what we deduced he's related to Will in some way, so Will isn't allowed to interact with him.

I found out that Percy had an abusive step father and works 3 jobs to put himself through school and support his mother, Jason was a foster kid that made his own way into college alone after being separated from his sister. Leo's mom died leaving him in the foster system too, him and Jason were foster brothers and clicked up to make way to university. Pollux lost his twin brother in a school shooting and plans to lobby for gun control in the future. As much as these guys are douchbags, it seems the world made them that way. Their story wasn't to far off from mine. Seems like we were put in the tragedy house. Maybe that's why they wanted us, we all seemed to have a sad story. These guys were as good as they were bad, my kind of people. If I had a kind of people that is.

"If I have to peel one more egg for tonight I'm going to scream!" Frank wasn't much of a cook, he was stuck peeling while I stirred up the deviled eggs.

"It's only two more days dude. Percy let it slip that tonight after the party we will be given assignments. If we can complete the challenges we are in no questions asked."

"Yeah I overheard Jason talking about it too. They are putting us in teams of two."

"Well looks like I draw the short straw on that one."

"Dude you know I'm making you my partner in this, I wouldn't have survived without you." He finished peeling the egg and began cutting them in halves.

"You want this Frank, I could care less if they take me. Partner yourself with someone who wants to join. I would go with Austin, you know the brothers will pick eachother. That dude is smart and sneaky, he will help you get the challenge done by any means necessary." I started putting ingredients in the yellow mash under a large mixer.

(Timebreak)

After the party we were assembled into the foyer still in our chicken attire. Lined up and awaiting the next level of hell.

"Pledges! You have done well this week. All of you have survived! Other houses have lost pledged this week, only our have endured. We have four bedrooms open! Not to say that all of you won't make it, you all very well could and two would just need to share. So don't think that this final challenge if you complete it is as make or break. It will only be you not completing the challenge that disqualifies you from Alpha Omega." Jason was talking formally in his brothers robes. They all were decked out in their Greek gear behind him.

"You will have two days to complete the challenge. In two days you will come back here and present your winnings. In teams of two you will go forth and receive no help except from your partner. One of you will stay behind and do the house challenge if they do choose to except it. Pick your partner!"

Frank did as I instructed and chose Austin, the still brothers of course chose eachother which left me to do the house challenge.

"Good, now Stoll Brothers. We challenge you to make 1000$ legally. Meet us back here on Monday at 11pm, well I guess that gives you three days but you will need the time. Austin and Frank, the same goes to you. 1000$, we don't care how you do it as long as it's legal. Sell lemonade, T-shirt's, your labor. No asking for money from family, no borrowing from friends and none out of your own bank account. We will have spies out there to make sure this is done. If you do not have the thousand dollars bring us what you made and we shall deliberate of whether you are worthy to join the brotherhood. Keep in mind that if you have the full amount or more that it shows us that you will do well in our philanthropy department and we need people who can raise money for the chapter. It's shows you are resourceful and determined. We already know you are loyal and disciplined, show us you can go farther than just obedience. Show us you can be a leader. 11pm Monday gentleman, that will be all." Frank shook my hand and wished me luck. I followed the brothers into the letting room to await whatever the house challenge would be.

"Pledge Di Angelo please stand before us." They all sat on a long couch facing me.

"You are the best one out of the bunch, you already show resourcefulness, but you seem to have a small problem with authority and submissiveness." Said Brother Will.

"I've been on my own a long time, I don't have a lot of experience working as a team." My head was down when I answered, I won't lie part of me got butterflies at the compliments.

"Well you have two choices Pledge. You can be sexy butler for the sorority house just next door, our sister house. Or you can be a sexy butler here." Brother Percy spoke with a smile on his lips. This was a personal trial, they know I don't like serving others.

"What do you mean sexy?"

"I mean this is what you will wear for the next two days." He threw a black and white thong with a bow tie on the front of it at me.

"And you will do as your are told, regardless of the request. The only choice in the matter is this house or the girls house." Leo's voice sounded amused. From the looks on their faces they were waiting for me to say the girls house. Yeah, cause that's what I want. A bunch of girls pawing at me and using me like a sex toy, little did they know I couldn't get it up for a woman if I tried. I would have better luck here. That was the decision though wasn't it? I could go to the girls house, fail, and get kicked out for not being able to complete the task. I could walk away from all this, get kicked out now. I'm not the type though, I don't back away from a challenge. Even though I was doing this all for Frank part of me was doing it for me. I wanted to see if I could see it through, a personal challenge. Plus if I backed away now all the work this week was for nothing. Through the week I found the perks of being in a frat, the networking, grade breaks, discounts in over a hundred companies, loan opportunities that others don't get. Being part of this brotherhood would only help me in the future. Plus the worst that could happen is a gang bang with all of these dudes, and that's nothing. I've done worse for less. Plus that's not even a guarantee, for all I know the worst of it could just be them grabbing at me trying to make me uncomfortable, small dick jokes (though I knew that wouldn't happen once I put on that thong) more like big dick jokes. I might have to do a few handjobs if I was being realistic. None of these guys was bad looking, Will especially was handsome. If the worst that would happen was me getting hollowed out by five hot guys I can do that standing in my head... hmmmm that might be an interesting position honestly.

"I'll take this house if you don't mind brothers."

"Then get into uniform you start tonight." Jason said as procured more than one uniform so I could change them over the weekend.

I took my clothes off while they all stared and slipped the thong on, got a few wolf whistles in the process. The fabric was stretchy and clung to me like a second skin.

"We will call you... bitch during this time. Cause thats what you will be, our bitch for the next three days." Well there was no accounting for intelligence, I was surprised at Jason's lack of creativity.

"Yes Brother Jason." I nodded.

"Good, now go get washed up and check on each of the brothers before they go to bed Incase they need anything. You will report to each of us in the morning. Start with Leo, then Percy, me and Pollux and end with Will. That will be the order for checking in. Do whatever is asked of you without question, and I do mean anything. I promise that it will be within reason. No one is going to make you lick the toilet clean (I exhaled in relief at that statement). We will need you most in the morning and at night and I'm sure we will have a few day chores for you. Don't worry about company coming over and seeing you this way, we are all taking the weekend off for the end of rush week." I nodded and let him lead me to where he wanted me to sleep, one of the big suites with a bathroom attached. He threw the two other thongs on the bed.

"We are alone so I wanted to ask, why didn't you pick the sorority?"

"Because I would have failed there, I'm gay. Of course admitting that to you might also get me kicked out, I'm not sure the stance of my sexuality with the brotherhood."

"Your sexuality doesn't matter here, you will be treated no different because of it. I think you will be surprised how... fluid the other guys can be. I wouldn't mention it to them though during this. I think they are hoping some of the stuff they ask you to do will make you uncomfortable. So just pretend will ya? I'm sure you will do fine and by next week this room will be yours permanently."

Jason left and I did a quick shower making sure not to get my hair wet, I didn't have time to blow it dry. I could see that they had put my backpack in the room with me when I walked out. I put the thong back on and grabbed some eyeliner from my front pocket. Might as well make the sexy butler persona look good. I usually only wore it when I went out.

Show time.

(Upstairs 15 minutes later.)

I knocked on Leo's door. The room was wacky arrangement of bright colors and tools, whirring Gadgets and wires everywhere.

"I'm here to see if you need anything Brother Leo."

"Good! Yes I need you to sit on the bed and try out this new thing I made."

Nervously I sat on the edge of the bed as he tried out what I can only describe as a type of taser on my chest. Not quite powerful enough to shock completely but enough to bite. Leo seemed to be getting some sick pleasure out of watching me get shocked. Aiming for the nipples mostly.

"Now I'm not gay, but I could use a release. So here's some lube, rub one out for me will ya?" Taking his belt off he undid his pants exposing himself to me. I rubbed the lube in my hands and stroked his cock slowly. One hand on his sack while the other went up and down the shaft in a practiced motion I was used to. Leo had his eyes closed the whole time, both hands on my shoulders to balance himself as I worked him up and down.

"Faster bitch, don't talk it will ruin it."

I increased speed until I felt him jerk and a sigh leave his lips, it was kind of sad really, just a few little dribbles that got on my hands. Putting himself away he ordered me to lick it off. I did while staring at him the whole time, I've tasted worse cum than this. I think he was surprised to see me do it so calmly. I remembered what Jason said to me earlier. I began to scrunch my face like I didn't like it, and faked gagging. Seeming to be placated he ordered me to rearrange some equipment and get him something to drink before I moved on.

I entered Percy's room to find him typing on his computer, his room was messy and seemed to have an ocean theme. A small fish tank in the corner of the room, a surf board near the bed. Clothes all over the floor.

"Good your here, be a good bitch and clean my floor up. Hands and knees." He didn't even look away from the screen. I cleaned up his clothes and let him know that I could do a load for him in the morning.

"Good, have them ready for me by three tomorrow. You don't have to check on me in the morning I'll be at my morning job by then. I'll be home around 2:30, check in with me when the clothes are done."

"Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah, one thing."

Turning around in his chair he took his dick out. Motioning to my knees he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me down

on him. My lips spreading around the plush pink head. Percy didn't want technique or maybe he didn't expect it. Just started thrusting up into my throat. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes as the blunt head pushed its way to the back. The rough treatment made me hard as steel and I itched to touch myself. I didn't, but I wanted to. Percy was handsome, and he tasted like the sea. Holding me down he came hard into my mouth, a lot more than Leo produced. I swallowed as much as I could, but some still dribbled from the corners. Pulling away he took my face in his hands and examined it.

"That looks good on you, but don't be a wasteful bitch and lick the sides up." I took my fingers and swiped up the residual and sucked the cum off my fingers. Pleased at the sight he nodded and dismissed me. If this is what I had to do to get in, this was nothing. I hadn't gotten much action lately and from the looks of it I would be sore by Monday.

Knocking on Jason's door he opened it and lead me in. The room was spotless, not one thing out of place. Ordering me to go to the kitchen and get him a snack and a beer, I quickly attended to it making him a sandwich and pouring his beer into a frosted mug. Placing next to his bed I asked if he needed anything else.

"What have the others asked of you so far?"

"Leo wanted a hand job and to shock me a little, Percy wanted me to clean and a blow job Brother Jason."

"Ok then bend over the bed." The bed was raised so that he could put storage underneath. I bent over and out my arms under my head. Large fingers peeled down my thong, I felt him pull my ass cheeks apart and inspect me, getting really close to my hole. I could feel him breathing over it. I felt him graze a hand over my cock to check it's hardness. Giving me a few pumps I moaned. I heard a lube cap and felt cold liquid dripping down my crease. Was he going to fuck me? Part of me really hoped he would. The other part of me was kind of tired from the day and I still had two more people to deal with. I hoped it was fast. My cock was bent down against the edge of the bed, a hard angle to come from. I felt two fingers breach me slowly. Working me open. After a while I realized he wasn't trying to fuck me, he was just fingering me. I could hear the slap of his dick as he masturbated on his knees. It was a sensual torture, him grazing my prostate every few pumps. I could tell he was watching me leak down the bed covers. The wet sound from him increased and I felt him stand and release all over my ass. Pulling out the fingers he washed his hands in the bathroom leaving me cum covered and bent over. I was so ready to cum. Cleaning me off with a wet rag he pulled the thong back up and smacked my ass.

"Good bitch, now finish the others. Make sure you are stretched for me in the morning. I left some things in your room to help you this weekend."

"Yes Brother Jason."

I left the room, blue balled again. I would have been worried about being safe if they hadn't made all of us get tested before rush. I was in a 100% clean house thank gods.

Pollux had a very bright room, mostly advertisements on his walls of different vineyards. Telling me he was going into advertising when he was finished with school. Pollux strangely didn't want anything sexual. He just wanted me to straighten a little bit and organize his bathroom, it took me less than fifteen minutes.

"Anything else you need brother Pollux? The other brothers needed... relief before bed."

"Oh we will have plenty of opportunity for that this weekend. I got laid in the bathroom earlier. So we will save that for the morning bitch. You may go." I looked over and saw a large bowl of condoms next to his computer. Pollux was pretty for a guy, seemed he had no problems in the sex department.

Last was Will. Will was sort of shy the whole time. Getting me to get his clothes together for tomorrow's wash, also asking me to quiz him on his medical terms for half an hour.

"Any else Brother Will? Relief?"

"Oh uh yeah I would like that, but only if it's ok with you." He was cute.

"Yes Brother Will, that aspect of this challenge is actually no challenge at all. I'm gay. So being with a man is comfortable with me." I saw him blush at my admission.

"So the sex stuff they are going to make you do this weekend is consensual?"

"100%.. anything you all want to do with me on that front is ok with me. In fact I enjoy it." Will seemed like he needed this reassurance. Unlike the others he didn't want me to act like it was uncomfortable.

"Ok then how would you feel about riding me?"

"Your wish is my command brother Will." I smiled at him with some playfulness to my voice. I wanted to put him at ease. I was pretty stretched from Jason so I laid him down and took his clothes off. Climbing on top after removing my own I slid down on him slowly, Will had a big dick. I waited for him to direct me, move me, order me. It didn't happen so I took over. Will was a good lover, patient and loving in his caress. Even touching me while I rode him.

"I want you to cum on me!" He grunted as he drove harder from below. Nodding with my eyes closed I increased the speed let loose, spurts of cum I had been saving all night painted his chest. I bent down to lick it off when he stilled inside me and came deep in my ass.

"Wow, that was great. I look forward to having sex with you all weekend." Awkwardly he shook my hand, who the fuck shakes hands after sex? Huffing I got off him and redressed.

"You weren't to bad yourself, have you been with a guy before?"

"Yeah, I'm gay too. The guys don't know it though, please don't say anything. They won't care I'm just.. I'm not ready to come out and they won't think me having sex with you this weekend is weird because let's face it, all of them will he balls deep in you by Monday."

"Have other people done this challenge?"

"Just one." The look on his face let me know it was him.

"Ok, any tips?"

"Percy was the only one here when I did it. I had four other brothers break me in so to speak. It's essentially what you experienced tonight and then on Sunday will be the finale. They will most likely tie you to something and gang bang you. If you don't want that, tell me now and I'll do my best to keep it from happening. This stays between us."

"I'm ok with it. It's kind of a kink of mine. My ex boyfriend liked watching me fuck other dudes. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Did you like that?"

"Yes, like I said... kink... I like being on display." He flushed and I saw his cock twitch. Looks like someone is going to enjoy watching me get fucked.

"Yeah, it's mine too."

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yup, feel free to wake me up... however you like."

This felt like flirting, was he flirting with me? Yeah he was flirting with me. Who knows maybe after this weekend... Will and I could keep enjoying eachother...

(Timebreak/ next morning)

The next day was a blur of cleaning, cooking, and cock. Jason had left a few things in a box in my room. A stretching plug, cock ring, anal ease cream (yes that does exist), Lube, arnica lotion, pain killers, a rather large black dildo, and a bottle of whiskey.

None of them were awake when I went to check in, all except Percy who wasn't there at all. Leo wanted another hand job, only he wanted me under the covers so he couldn't see me. Jason wanted me stretched before I came so I had a little fun before with the black dildo. Waking him up gently he pulled me down next to him flipping me on my stomach, put a packet of lube between his teeth and went to town. Shoving my face in the pillows as he took my ass for everything it was worth. No slow stuff for Brother Jason. Just pure hard fucking for him.

After I cleaned most of the cum out of my ass it was time for Pollux. Pollux was interesting, after I woke him up and gave him some coffee he had me get naked and pose lewdly on his bed. Spreading my cheeks to reveal my used hole, that's when I heard the click. He was taking pictures but keeping my face out of it. He was so worked up by the end he just gaped my hole with his fingers and came into it. Watching it slide down across my taint taking more pictures.

When I found Will he was naked on top of his blankets still asleep. Last night he told me to wake him however I wanted... so I slid his morning wood right between my lips and lapped up the precum. Stirring from sleep he moaned and found my hair with his right hand to guide me. Pulling him deep into the back of my throat, I got the reaction I wanted. Moaning and hips bucking upward. Popping off him with a trail of saliva connecting us still he flipped us over and grabbed the lube on the side table. Slipping into me with ease, he threw my legs over his shoulders practically bending me in half. I hadn't had sex this good in years... if I ever had sex this good. The other guys were ok, regular joe type stuff. Will was on a whole other level. A blonde Adonis with sex skills that would make whores blush. It was different with him. After making me cum twice he finished himself inside me, kissing me through it. My body was still having aftershocks as he unslotted himself from me. Letting me bask in the afterglow.

"I'm really happy you're last. I don't think I could take on the others if you were first in line."

"That sounds like a compliment, but doesn't feel like a compliment." He giggled.

"Oh it's a compliment." I huffed.

"Well they better get it while they can... I'm not sure I can stop after this weekend. I might be addicted." curling up to me he rubbing his face in my stomach.

That made me blush, mainly because I was thinking almost the exact same thing.

"Well I wouldn't mind if this continued after the whole rush thing. We could sneak into each others rooms." I said playfully as o twisted his golden curls in my fingers.

"My thoughts exactly, we can't tell them about this though. Not right now. They need to think..."

"That I'm fucking you because of the Hazing, yeah I know. Don't worry I won't say a word. What do I do now though? Now that everyone is taken care of this morning?"

"Just do laundry and some light cleaning. Then in about an hour or more you will get pulled into corners of the house for more. No order. That will last until after dinner and then you come back to us in order until tomorrow. Then I'm pretty sure Jason will wake you tomorrow for the finale."

"Sounds about right. Ok then off to my duties then." He pulled me back in for a long kiss before I slipped back into my uniform.

(Timebreak)

Will was right, I was able to get a lot of housework done until percy came home. Luckily he was quick enough, had me rim him until he came. Then it was time to make lunch for everyone. All while I was cooking the guys would come down stairs and grab at me, swat my ass, call me bitch. Pollux even had me jack him off while I was stirring the soup. Ejaculate covered my leg and he told me to wear it, no wiping it off. Jason edged me during lunch, having me sit in his lap slowly stroking me til I almost came and then stopping. When I was desperate he finally let me, by I had to do it into a cup and drink it, nothing I haven't done before.

Then it was movie time with the house. They lined up on the couch while I gave them all blow jobs in turn, even Leo. Swallowing each of them until I got to Will. He pulled me off and spurt down my lips with Pollux taking pictures. After that I made dinner and did the rest of the laundry.

Finally it was time for my nightly rounds.

First was Leo, this time he tied me to the bed and did his taser all over my body while he touched himself. Making me rub it into my body like lotion when he finished.

Percy made me clean again and fetch him some water bottles saying he was to tired for anything else.

Jason had me ride him while he wrote on his computer, never taking his eyes off the screen. Pretty much fucked me raw he took so long.

Pollux being the strange one he was had he take large dildos and then he would

Place berries on my gape and take more pictures.

When I got to Will I was worn ragged. Ragged but still horny.

"We don't have to if you're tired. I could run you a bath and wash off the day for you."

"No that's not fair, tell me Brother Will what can I do for you." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Well... you could always be on top. I can't be doing all the heavy lifting."

At that I pounced on him latching myself to his neck. It has been so long since I topped, I missed it. Will took the lube and started opening himself for me as I trailed kisses down his torso. A kiss for every freckle on his golden spattered skin. The thong on me long forgotten and discarded as he went from 2 fingers to 4. Sitting up at the end of him I lifted one leg over my shoulder as I pressed into him, relishing the tightness. It had been a while since Brother Will has bottomed. With soothing circles on his thigh I rocked shallow inside him until I heard cooing noises of pleasure. Setting a faster pace I leaned down to take a nipple into my mouth playing it between my teeth as I flicked at the bud with my tongue.

"Oh fuck yes right there!"

I thrusted harder on the bundle of nerves that he him clawing my back. A sheen of sweet broke out over both of us, making the thrusting seamlessly smooth.

"You feel so good around me Will, I'm not sure I can take it."

"You can take me baby, take all of me." Pulling me down for a kiss I growled deep in my chest as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I gave him all I had, touching his front throughout. Pulling his hair back as I gnawed on his Adam's apple, I felt him tighter his grip around me and pulse. Pure pleasure filled the room as he gasped and moaned. Enough to send me tumbling down with him.

"Damn." He huffed.

I rolled off him with my hair sticking to my forehead. Everything I do with Will is athletic and amazing. It didn't give off a sense of hollowness the way it did with the other guys.

"I have to ask, is everyone in this frat gay?"

"No just me. Jason is Bi, Percy is fluid but leans more toward women, Pollux... I don't know what the fuck Pollux is."

"An enigma!"

"Yes that's the perfect word for it. I'm pretty sure he would fuck a cantaloupe. Leo is straight, but likes to think he's torturing you with the sex stuff. He takes hazing seriously. As do the rest of them. I wouldn't put it past them if they all just thought you were being a good sport."

"Jason knows." I felt around for my underwear and shimmied them back on.

"Good. Well that's probably why he's so forward with hazing you, he's kinda like me in the sense that he doesn't want to do anything against someone's will. All the guys are like that, they are just waiting for you to say no."

"But if I say no I'm out."

"Not really, they would just give you something worse but non sexual. One guy had to clean up a bathroom they messed up on purpose after he said no. So it's either giving them head or cleaning up a bathroom covered in shit and vomit."

"I'll take the head, any day."

"Me too. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes you will."

(Time break/ next morning)

I woke up to Jason nudging me awake, telling me to shower and meet him downstairs.

After the shower I dressed in my uniform and met him in the living area. A table was set up with chained cuffs at the end. From what I could put together the gang bang Will warned me about would be today. Silently he bent me over the table, the cuffs were attached to the floor with my head lolling off the edge.

"You will receive three breaks. An hour each. The safe word is baseball. Call that if it gets to much or you need a break. I'm going to put a stool at the end with water on it so you can drink. Understand?"

"I do brother Jason."

"You will Be used from now until 11pm. After that your challenge will be complete, and your in!" At the last word he slapped my ass and pulled my thong down under my ass cheeks.

"I thought the other guys got until tomorrow?"

"They do, but you have had to work harder than them. After today we will expect nothing else, after today you will have learned your lesson in obedience." I nodded and mentally prepared myself for what was going to happen.

A glass of water with a straw was placed in reach of my lips. Strong hands began to massage my lower back, preparing and unknotting my muscles for the days events. Warmed lube was spread over my furled entrance as Jason prodded me open. Working in two fingers, then three, then four. Practically fisting me as he dragged slippery fingers over the walls of my insides, making sure to curl them in just the right way to make me start to pant and beg. That's what he wanted, me to beg. Or at least get me in the begging mood. Jason wanted me to want this, all of this. Retracting his fingers I felt him slip himself in, working me slowly. It felt blissful until I realized that he grabbed a silicone cock ring from the box he gave me. Placing it on the base of my dick, finding another one to place around my sack. This was going to be sooo good ,and sooo bad at the same time. They were going to fuck me stupid all day, and I wasn't going to be able to cum.

Sure I might be about to let out one or two out, but only by forced trauma to my prostate and not for a long time. He could have been cruel and used a metal one, I wouldn't even have a chance if it was metal.

"Good bitch. This is going to be a good day." He grunted as he sped up and started machine gunning my ass. My head lolled and flung around as I got so close to the edge without ever really going over it. Finally I felt him still and empty himself in me. The warm goo dripping down my cheeks and thighs and catching on the underwear.

It wasn't long until all of them came down, all except Will? Percy, Pollux, and Leo came downstairs and went about their normal day. Making food, watching movies, then stopping to quickly fuck my hole. Leo was quick, either he's a two pump chump or he just was super straight and trying to make this as non gay as possible, if you could make fucking a dude in the ass not gay. Funny thing... you can't.

Percy took his time, had some real fun. Teasing and torturing me while letting out a string of dirty talk that made my whole body blush. I felt both beautiful and like a hole to jerk off into all at the same time. Finishing across my back he gave me a swat to my ass letting me know he was finished. None of them cleaned me up, I had to lay there in their mess even when they changed up.

Pollux was weird as ever. Not getting right to the main event, first he fucked my thighs and played with my hole with his fingers. Even rimming me to the point of orgasm and stopping, bastard. Worked himself up so much he put it in and let go.

Jason took another round of brutality, I let him have it and called for my first break.

(Timebreak)

The whole day until 11pm happened the same. They would go about their lives pausing to fuck the shit out of me until I begged for mercy. I even was able to cum once with Percy. The rings kept me from doing anything further. I would use my breaks to eat, clean up, Jack off, nap, bathroom break, then back to the table. The guys were nice enough to keep the water fresh, sometimes switching it out for something sugary to keep me going. I even ended up pissing down my leg, Pollux was all over that. Taking it as an invite to piss on me. By the end I was tired and worn to the bone. Will still was nowhere to be seen.

"You did it! You did so good Nico, we are all really proud of you. Welcome to the brotherhood! Will is going to be taking care of you tonight, getting you all cleaned up and ready for the ceremony tomorrow to see if the boys get in."

"Jason, you have to let Frank in. It's the whole reason I pledged, to help him get in. I've done more than enough for you guys this weekend. More than most guys would have. Just let him in I'm begging you." I was so tired I could barely stand on my feet as he carried me up the stairs to Will.

"For that performance, yeah you got it." He winked.

Landing on the step of Will door he opened it at Jason's knock and took me from his arms. Laying me on the bed he stripped the underwear off me and looked over my body for any injuries.

"Looks like you made it out safely. Just a few marks. Let's take these off because you don't need them anymore." He took the cock rings off me and discarded them in the dustbin next to the bed.

"Want to go one more round? So you can release?" I nodded at him, glad that he could read my mind. I was still very hard from Percy.

"Good, don't worry I'll do all the work. Then we will get you in the bath." He kissed me sweetly and unbuttoned his pants.

"Where were you? Why didn't you join in?"

"Because I knew I would be your aftercare person. Plus, I've been hard all day watching you. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't in the room. I watched them all take turns with you and I couldn't wait to get the last round. In fact you are not cleaned out yet..." he slipped right in no lube needed. Shot after shot of other men's spunk was deep inside me making me wet enough. My dick twitched at the thought, just seeing Will turned on using other men's cum made me hot and bothered in a way that never happened down stairs today. Arranging my legs where he wanted them, he rode me smooth and slow. Touching my cock on a way only he learned how to. Knowing just how I liked it. Tight grip, playing with the head and swirling the dew at the tip all over. Biting and sucking at my neck, pinching the buds of my chest at just the right times. It didn't take long until I was breathing hard and moaning his name like prayer. I felt him cum with a shudder, then felt his hand go lightning fast as he threw me into an orgasm that had me drooling.

I was like a broken doll after that. Luckily he had already ran the bath before we started. Dipping my over-sensitized flesh into the still steaming water. The scent of orange blossom and clove filled the air from the scented water. Running a soft sponge over my skin, wiping away all the sweat and fluids. Jason had sent up some dinner that was waiting for us when he towel dried me off and carried me back to the bed. Spoon feeding me the dinner he kissed my face in between bites.

"You are good at this aftercare stuff."

"Thank you. So now that you're in and all... did you want to go out sometime? Like a date?"

"Are you seriously asking me on a date after I've been gang banged all weekend?"

"Should I have waited til morning?"

"Maybe, Yeah."

"Ok I'll ask you in the morning."

"The answer is yes, but still ask me in the morning."

"Sure thing darlin, now get some rest." He tucked me into his bed and held me the rest of the night.

(Timebreak)

I don't know how they did it, but both teams got the money and were announced to be brothers in Alpha Omega.

"Damn it was hard Nico, but we did it! Don't even ask me what we had to do, it was insane. I can't wait to tell hazel she is going to be so happy we both got it. So what was the house challenge?"

"Frank, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."P


	20. Not very Graceful (ValGrace)

**Im going to trigger warn this as a dubcon just incase. This is a very realistic story of how a first time might happen.**

 **Not very Graceful**

Going on vacation with my best friend sounded like a great idea... until I found out her brother was coming too. Thalia and I had been best friends for years, also on those years I have harbored a major crush on her younger brother Jason. Thalia was a couple years older than me, but when you are the one random gay guy at camp all the girls adopt you. You also accept the adoption for protection. So needless to say I have been under her wing for the last two years. After camp was over she was going to a river float with her family and they invited me along, I thought Jason was still at basketball camp, I was mistaken.

It was a long trip up into the mountains. When we arrived to the super chic log cabin they had rented it was like a dream, leather sofas and granite counter tops that made my little gay heart explode. I couldn't contain my excitement, I started looking at the rooms we were going to sleep in. Unfortunately all three rooms were queen sized beds. I knew what was coming before they even said it.

"The boys will be sleeping in this room, Thalia you are in that room and we are taking the master suite." Her step mom belted our as the color drained from my face.

"But Hera Leo is gay. Why can't he just bunk with me. Jason might not want to bunk with him."

"Jason, is it a problem?" Unslinging the bag from over his shoulder he looked at me for a long moment.

"Nah that's fine I don't care. The beds big, and that couch looks like murder. I don't think Leo or me would want to sleep on it all night." I was taken aback, I did not see that coming.

"Well, looks like you get to bunk with my brother. Keep it in your pants Valdez."

"Yeah, like your super straight brother wants a midnight blowjob from a Virgin. Jason is a ladies man, even if I wasn't a dude he wouldn't want someone who doesn't know what they are doing."

"You have a point, he likes them easy and experienced. Less of a hassle I'm assuming. Well it's about time to call it a night, we have to wake up super early. Dad says we are going to this place called the Apple house for breakfast. I personally could use a hot shower before bed."

Hugging goodnight I followed Jason into the room.

(Timebreak)

Both of us showered before bedtime, I was dry and in some PJ pants on the bed watching some god awful teen movie. The bathroom door opened and Jason came into the room in just a towel sitting super low on his hips. Jason was such the opposite of me, tall and cut. Not short and scrawny like me. There was even a small lightning bolt tattoo on his right hip that made me squirm and adjust my sitting position. Did he forget his clothes?

Whipping the towel off so that I could see him in all his wet naked glory, he bent over the suitcase he had trying to fish out something to wear. I covered my eyes, it was to much. Ok I didn't exactly cover them, I peeked through my fingers. Jason had these dimples on his butt that were drool worthy, not to mention the substantial length that put mine to utter shame. Most straight guys did not just walk naked around you, especially when they know you are gay.

"Valdez I can feel you staring at me."

"I-I'm not. I promise."

"You can look of you want, I don't care. It's just a body."

"That's not a body, that's an ethereal statue of manhood." I clapped my hands over my mouth. Why the fuck did I just say that out loud! I couldn't help it, he has those V things on his hips that make you want to do lines of cocaine off them, even though you don't do cocaine. Not to mention a stomach so tight that all you do is daydream about eating cut grapes out of his navel.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. Girls don't say things like that."

"Well I'm not a girl, now put on some fucking clothes already!"

Laughing he slipped on the most sinful pair of briefs that made me blush more than seeing him naked. Getting into the bed and turning out the light was my cue to do the same.

It had been two hours and I couldn't sleep. Jason was snoring lightly and tossing and turning, not to mention the low moans he was emitting. I tried turning away but he kept creeping closer and closer. I was almost at the edge of the bed when I felt an arm throw itself over me and pull me into him.

Oh fuck what should I do?!

Jason wasn't just dreaming something sexy, he was acting on it. I felt a huge cock up against my ass and lips kissing at my neck, and I was reacting to it. It was wrong, he's asleep!

"Jason! Jason wake up!" I said trying to pull away, then he bit down on my neck and shoved a hand down the front of my pants grasping my erection. I moaned and gave myself a moment to enjoy it, it wasn't right I know that. Doesn't mean I had the will power of a saint.

"Jason stop!" I yelled a little to loud, and he woke up. Yet... he didn't move.

"Leo? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just uh... you were grinding and biting me and your hand is on my dick right now so... just thought I would wake you up." I squeaked, my voice going up a few octaves.

"Oh shit, oh ummm... is this ok?" He rasped as he gave my length a few slow strokes making my toes curl. I could hear his breathing picking up as he touched me, touching me with deliberate intention.

"Umm you are not gay, so I figured you wouldn't... you were dreaming of a girl so I thought you thought I was..." I could barely get that out as my eyes rolled slightly. A sheen of sweet breaking out over my body as his thumb pressed and swirled on the slit.

"I was, dreaming of a girl that is. But I'm all worked up now and you're right here. I don't see a problem if you don't."

"You're straight."

"I'm horny, aren't you horny?"

"Yeah but... I'm gay. It wouldn't be a big deal for me to be with a guy."

"So you agree it's not a big deal right? I help you out, you help me out?"

I should stop this, go sleep on the couch. I should do that... except his hand is on my dick and won't stop stroking me while he speaks, making me weak and oh so ready to jump him. I've had dreams of moments like these, yet when it's actually happening it's all to real and all your nerves come screaming out of you like your hair is on fire.

I am weak... I gave in.

"We have to be quiet, and don't you dare tell your sister! I'll never hear the end of it."

"That's cool, I never tell her anything anyway. Take your pants off."

Jason was very straight forward with what he wanted. Shaking hands pulled my pj pants off and all the sudden Jason was naked too and between my legs. I wasn't big, not at all. Yet Jason didn't seem to care, he latched his mouth around me and started to Bob his head testing out the correct suction. This couldn't be happening, Jason grace couldn't be between my legs hollowing out his cheeks and teasing the head of my cock with his tongue. A stray hand started dancing on the side of the bed, then I saw him grab lotion and squirt it into his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to stretch you out right? I've only done anal with girls but I usually have to do that with them too. Am I wrong is it different for dudes?" How is he so calm!

"Ummm no it's not, it's n-not d-different."

"Ok good, hold your knees." Guiding my knees up I took a hold of the back of them. What was I doing? Was Jason going to fuck me? was I going to let him just because he told me to? Maybe I should try to slow this down...

Then I felt fingers working inside my ass and all thoughts of slowing down were out the fucking window. Sex was exactly what was going to happen. Jason is going to fuck me, I'm about to lose my virginity and he's rushing into it like a freight train. Like it's no big deal, just going to fuck my sisters friend because I need to empty my balls, no big deal. moving forward like fucking some random dude is normal, not that I was random. We had known eachother a while now.

The worst part was I couldn't stop him. I both wanted to and didn't want to. I wanted to stop him because I'm a Virgin who has never had sex, and kind of imagined it would be with someone who liked me. Then on the other hand I made it to 18 and still haven't found anyone, and I really wanted to have sex with Jason right now. Jason isn't a stranger, I guess I could count myself lucky on that aspect. It's just not how I imagined it and built it up in my head. I imagined I would be kissed, not sure Jason is going to kiss me. Can I ask him to kiss me? Would that scare him off? He's three fingers deep right now and tonguing at my balls, I would assume it wouldn't be a big deal...

"Jason, k-Kiss me!" It did not have the power and lustful authority that I had hoped, but he got up on his knees and leaned down to kiss me. Jason was a fantastic kisser, and he wasn't holding back. This wasn't a kiss that a straight boy who doesn't know if he wants to do this or not type kiss. This was tactical, planned, practiced kissing. Kissing that made your head spin and knees weak. I had only kissed two boys and both were awkward and weird.

Fingers curled inside me along my walls making me moan hard into the kiss. Fuck he was good at this. How did he know how to do this? Jason was all but unraveling me at the seams of my animus! I could feel the tips of his fingers touch my prostate and make my legs jerk. I could feel him scissoring and stretching me in a gentle but firm dance of digits. I had only done this to myself and even I wasn't that good.

"Are you good? Can I... can we.."

"Yeah put it in." PUT IT IN! Am I fucking stupid! Yeah I must be. I'm not winning any smooth points right now. Then I felt his teeth at my throat and a plush head push against my opening. All thought left my body as a burning pain creeped up my lower back, maybe lotion wasn't the best lube idea in the world. I was here though, I was here and technically no longer a Virgin in this moment. Even if he pulled out and we stopped right now I'm still not a Virgin anymore. Might as well ride it out and hope it gets better. it's not that it was that bad... no it was bad. Only because we were not lubed enough, we needed something more.

"Jason pull out. It hurts."

"Oh shit really? I don't have lube to make it easier."

"I know, ummm I have some in my bag just let me go get it."

"You have lube?"

"Yeah, don't ask."

"Do gay guys always carry it Incase they get laid?"

"Yup, of course we do." I lied. I just brought it with me because I knew I might want to use it in the shower and it makes me cum faster. When you are on vacation you want your private time to go quickly so people don't realize you are having private time. I got up and got the lube and threw it to him. I saw him lay flat on the bed spreading the liquid all over his huge length, it helped me get my hard on back. I had gone kinda flat during the pain. Damn he looked delicious, every muscle just outlined in perfect moonlight from the window. All the regrets I was having started to melt away, all because that Adonis wants to be inside me.

"Want to ride me?"

"Yeah." That might be easier. I could control the pain that way.

Getting on him I felt swift fingers find my hole rather quickly and lube it up. Damn he really was experienced, he knew my asshole better than I did. I lowered myself on him, yeah lube was much easier. I started to bounce a little getting the rhythm right, I'm Latin for Christ sakes I should be able to get a rhythm right...right?

Jason was huge! I had played around with toys and my own fingers before, but nothing to this magnitude. It was this full feeling that wasn't exactly pleasurable yet, honestly I'm not even sure it's going to be. Every time I brought him in and out was painful. I hadn't started feeling the good feeling yet.

"You're soft, doesn't it feel good?"

"Not yet, can you... can you touch me a little?" Why was I so nervous! Jason obviously wanted me, I shouldn't be afraid to ask him to touch me.

A large hand took the lube and started stroking me from root to tip, that helped. Part of me knew I was to nervous for it to be really enjoyable. i couldn't relax enough. Another hand grabbed the back of my hair and brought me down for a kiss. I was laying flush against his front as one of his hands stayed between us stroking and the other in my hair keeping me to his lips, he tasted like burnt sugar and Colgate.

"Just keep kissing me I'm going to try something." I nodded into his mouth as a hand slipped to my hip.

"Just stay flat, let me do it."

All the sudden he was thrusting up at a different angle than when I was sitting up. That along with the hand teasing my dick between his fingers made all the difference. Finding my prostate he began to go fast while keeping me in place. The discomfort was there still but I could feel the pleasure begin to rise up quickly. It wasn't quite pain any more. I moaned on his lips and I could feel him smile. The pace started to become erratic and he came which a whimper and gasp that made me twitch in his hand. I did that, I made Jason Grace whimper! Unslotting from me he rolled me onto my stomach and positioned my legs under me so I was ass in the air.

Getting behind me I felt hot breath over my backside as he started licked his own cum out of me! I'm new to all this but even I knew that was an advanced move. Normal guys didn't do that! I could feel his tongue flutter over my loose rim as he jerked me in tandem to his ministrations. This was sooo much better than the penetration part. Don't get me wrong I was starting to get used to that, maybe I just needed more time? Fingers joined his mouth and before long my balls drew up and my abdomen tightened. I warned him as I came in thick spurts all over his fingers and making a mess of the covers. I collapsed rolling to the side as my afterglow started to seep in.

Getting up off the bed he went into the bathroom and washed his hands, grabbing wet wipes too. Coming back to the bed I hadn't moved, still a puddle on the bed and processing everything. I felt cold wet cloth on me as he cleaned me up back there. It was a sweet gesture. I didn't expect that. Without worrying about putting his underwear back on he joined me back in the bed and got under the covers. I stayed silent and shifted to my side of the bed and turned away from him.

I can't believe I just did that! I just had sex with Thalia's brother!

"You can lay on my chest if you want." I almost didn't register what he said. I began to shake and feel slightly sick. I didn't move. Then strong hands turned me and maneuvered me onto his chest. I could feel his heart beating and fingers dancing up and down my spine.

"Leo are you ok?"

"I don't know. I... Ive never done that before." His other hand slinked to entwine in mine.

"Which part? Never came like that? Do you always cum during the act? Or like never been rimmed?"

"Any of it. I've never.. I haven't... I've only kissed someone, and it was short and one of them punched me in the face afterwards." I could feel Jason stiffen under me.

"You are a Virgin?" the slight uptick in his voice was laced with nerves.

"Yeah, I was. Sorry I wasn't better.. or bigger." Silent tears started to prick my eyes.

"Oh Leo!" He hugged me hard with both arms. I started to cry, I couldn't even tell you why. I just cried while he held me and rocked me back and forth. Once again, unexpected sweetness.

"Leo, did you not want to? Did I.. Oh my gods I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just thought you had before and it wouldn't be a big deal. If I had known... this is my fault." I sniffed and pulled myself together to talk.

"No, Jason no it's not that I didn't want to. I did. It's just maybe it was to fast? Like I started feeling self conscious and nervous and everything just happened so quickly that I didn't think. I wanted it, please don't think I didn't want it. I just... I don't know. I'm not... I'm not sexy and experienced and..."

"If this is about the size of your dick I don't care. As for the sexy part, if I didn't think you were sexy I wouldn't have wanted to have sex with you. I've been questioning myself a lot lately and I know you, you weren't a stranger so I figured that maybe this might be a better way to.. to explore it? I don't know what I'm saying."

" You think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah, I have for a while. It's why I came out here naked. I wanted to see how you would react. You seemed like you liked what you saw so... when I woke up and I was touching you... I figured why not, just go for it. If he didn't want to he would say no." Jason actually sounded sincere.

"I wanted to." And in that moment I believed I did want to.

"Good. I wanted to too."

"So did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I liked it. I can say I like having sex with dudes too. Don't know what that makes me and all, but I know I liked it. I would do it again." I had stopped shaking now and the tears were lessened.

"Well.. I would do it again too."

"Good. So... want to do it again tomorrow? Like while we are on the trip?"

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled. This was so fucked.

For the next three days Jason and I would hang out with the family, Do vacation stuff, and then fuck at night. By night two anal felt a lot better and I even came during it.

On the drive home he sat next to me in the back and Thalia was in the middle seats asleep, his hand hidden but firmly in mine. When they dropped me off, Jason helped me inside with my bag. Taking it to my room he gave me a long kiss pressed up against the door of my room and slipped his phone number in my pocket.

"Call me, I want to see you this weekend."

"I'll be over anyway, Thalia and I are having a sleepover."

"Good, sneak into my room after she goes to sleep."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Good, I'll see you later baby."

After he left I fell on my bed screaming into my pillow in the best way possible. He called me baby, he wants me to sneak into his room, he wants me to call.

Jason Grace likes me!


	21. Christmas

The boxes were everywhere. Not our stuff from camp, this was all randomly delivered today apparently from my father. Will and I finally moved into our own place and this was our first night. We did it, we turned 18 and went apartment hunting in Boston. We got the most wonderful two bedroom not even two blocks from Harvard where Will would be starting his med school program in the fall. Hades offered me a job doing paper work that he doesn't want to do, which is why we got the two bedroom so that we could use one of them as an office. Between Wills scholarship and trust fund and my job and money my mother left My sister and me we were set to have our own place once we were old enough. Our possessions were nil. Neither of us had a lot of stuff so my dad decided to start sending us boxes of shit we would need for having our first home. Hour and hours of new boxes being delivered of things from plates and glasses, to plungers, a desk, couches, and a new kind size bed with sheets and the whole sha-bang. I had no idea how much shit it took to have a home. My dad apparently did. We still had atleast ten boxes to unpack and I'm sure more would arrive in the morning. My father told me it was for Yule, or Christmas for mortals. It was Christmas even after all and gifts were part of that.

"I'm so done, fuck this Nico I'm going to shower and then bed." Standing he gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'm right behind you babe, I'll be in in a second. I'm just going to take out the trash." Nodding he headed toward the back with a basket of freshly laundered sheets to put on the new bed. As I gathered the trash to take to the shoot at the end of the hall I felt my mouth go dry.

This would be the first time Will and I were alone, like really alone. We had been dating for years and being with him is like breathing. The idea that he would go off to college without me gave me a panic attack until he told me he wanted me to come with him. But sleeping together... would mean doing more than just sleeping together.

We had talked about every aspect of living together, about giving eachother time and space as needed, bad habits that the other might have to look out for, messiness and who would cook and responsibilities. We even went over Wills snoring issue and fixing it with breathing strips. Everything was discussed... except sex.

Will and I have been dating for almost four years now, it's not like we haven't done stuff. It's just we have done stuff that was quick and easy and got our needs met. We had to look out for cleaning harpies and we were never really allowed to be alone with with the other for to long due to camp rules. So every sexual encounter we had was rushed and more of a biological stress relief than actual intimacy. So needless to say we haven't taken the final step over that line. Not that we didn't want to, at least I wanted to. But knowing we were alone, no curfew, no one walking in, all the time in the world was a bit intimidating. I craved intimacy like a drug, once I experience it on some level I either try to push it away because I'm afraid it's going to leave or I embrace it to the point of annoyance. At least I think it's annoying.

I tried to push Will away and he was not having that, so I gave in and let it happen. Once I started letting it happen it was addictive. The cuddles, the hand holding, the kisses were all so intense and washed over me like a baptism. I could barely be near him without needing physical contact and reassurance. He's never pushed me away or told me I'm being clingy, doesn't mean I haven't had those thoughts. Getting mad at myself for being so fucking needy when it came to Mr. Solace. The bickering was even intimate. Like a strange abnormal fore play. Then we started the bases and worked our way to third quicker than I thought. Yet we haven't hit home base yet, we have been stuck on the 3rd plate for over a year now. Hell I haven't even seen him fully naked, his dick sure. Yet I haven't seen the whole thing and I could feel the tension building all day.

I could hear the shower on and I started getting nervous as I worked my way back to the bedroom. The sheets and blankets were already on the bed and I had taken my shower before dinner. I had also taken note that in the side table on his side of the bed was a bottle of lube. Would he want to tonight? Do I want to? I want to do something that's for damn sure. I stripped my clothes off and got under the covers to feel what it would be like to be naked in the bed. The question I have to ask myself is... do I want this? Do I want to do this?

The shower turned off and I knew I had a choice. I could quickly throw some clothes on and settle into bed as if I'm going to sleep, or I could initiate us having sex for the first time. My dick twitched at the thought and I feel it made up my mind for me. Getting into the middle of the bed I gave myself a few strokes to fluff my dick up a bit and settle in some confidence. This was Will, the love of my life, my first and only love. Why wouldn't I give him my virginity on Christmas when he gave me his heart all those years ago.

The bathroom door opened and Will walked out in a towel.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes I'll just grab them and... whoa... are you naked under that blanket?" I was laying with the blanket just above my pubic area, covering me with a slight tent.

"I am, are you naked under that towel?"

"Yeah I am... can I safely assume you want to fool around before bed?"

"Well I was thinking a little bit more than fooling around. Thoughts?"

"Well if I have to be honest, I was really really hoping that was the plan tonight. Like I've been thinking about it all week kind of hoping." He said kneeling on the end of the bed making the blanket come down slightly showing the base of my cock.

"Is that why you got the lube?"

"Well I could always use that by myself but yeah that was the direction my mind was going. We have our own place." He kissed my hip.

"We are alone finally." He kissed my stomach.

"We don't have to worry about anyone walking in." He licked and bit at my nipple.

"I can tell you with every honest fiber of my being that the only thing I have ever wanted is you." He kissed my neck.

"And the idea of you trusting me with your body is slightly overwhelming, but I'll do my best to earn that privilege." He kissed my jawline.

"While that was a very pretty speech, you had me at us being alone." I whispered dryly as I felt his towel being slid off.

"Ha well, you deserve pretty words and you know how I get in intense emotional situations, my apollo heritage shines through and the poetry just flows out."

"Well I hope that's not the only thing flowing out tonight."

"See I give you poetry and you give me Crass."

"Yeah, it's why you love me."

"It's is. Well since we are being crass how do you want me to fuck you?"

I squealed with laughter, Will was never rude or so direct. His flowery words usually painted a pretty picture. Its kind of like watching a Shakespeare play and they end up eating Doritos in the middle when he is dirty.

"Well I was thinking you... in me... " gods my face must be eighteen shades of red right now, but his close proximity with just a blanket between our naked bodies was doing delicious things to me.

"Like your belly button? Or like deeper like your soul?" He joked as he tickled my sides making me jump.

"You are such an asshole!"

"Asshole? Is that what you are talking about? You want me in your.." I covered his mouth with my hand and pinched his nipple with the other.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Shut up and get the lube before I change my mind." I released him and pushed the cover down so that he was half laying on top of me, our cocks brushing eachother kissing at the tips. Wet and slick as they twitched at the contact. Will grabbed the lube and poured the silky liquid on his fingers, the image made me tremble with both nerves and excitement.

"Part your legs babe." The confidence In his voice gave me some in return. I didn't feel that weird when I gave him room. Luckily he felt for it instead of looking for it. I might have been to embarrassed if he would have just stuck his head down there and examined me like some limb he was resetting in the infirmary. Instead of looking he kissed me, deep and invasive like he was mapping out every inch of my mouth. An intense kiss that stole my breath away as I felt his fingers press into me.

"How does is feel?" He whispered over my swollen lips."

"Like I have fingers in my ass." I whispered at the same volume making him burst into laughter and kiss me again.

Yes it hurt, and burned, and was embarrassing. It was also hot and needed. The feeling of him touching me in my most intimate id places felt right in all the most perfect ways. It made my legs part more, my back arch up into him. He was my god of lust and sex and I was his sacred whore as I writhed on his fingers taking them deeper into me with a need that was ten times more painful then what he was doing. Once he was three fingers deep I was wrapping my arms around his neck as my feet pushed up on the mattress to ride his hand like a cat in heat. The longer it went on the more I craved to cross the finish line and just have him in me already. Sensing my impatience he withdrew his hand and I whimpered at the loss.

Slicking up his length while I remained buried in his neck he maneuvered me to wrap my legs around him. I nodded into the juncture spurring him on as the sweat started to sheen on my skin from the nerves and exertion. I felt the blunt head push through the ring of muscle and started it's steady slide into my channel. It felt like forever before I finally felt his hips become flush against mine.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah but you are the one shaking, I got over my shaking with your fingers."

"Yeah well I didn't think it would feel this good. You have no idea how good this feels. I'm terrified I'm going to cum early and I cleaned the pipes in the shower before we even started this."

"You jacked off in the shower? Why?"

"Because I was either going to have sex tonight and I didn't want to cum early or you would have fallen asleep and I was Horny."

"Makes sense. So are you gonna move or... is this what the sex is going to be like. Because in porn the guys move."

"Give me a fucking second Nico!"

"Ok I'm sorry! I just really want you and you feel really good and I want to feel you. Your head is right against my spot and it driving me insane. Please just Fuck ..."

"Oh fuck!" He wailed.

"What?!"

That's when I felt him twitching in my ass. Will was cumming and he hadn't even thrust yet.

"Nico I... I'm sorry it's just... you felt so good and then you started talking about how you wanted to feel me and how I felt and it just went off without permission." He sagged against my body.

"Well, then you have two choices. You can get me off another way or you could leave the room so I can get off by myself." I teased.

Pulling out I saw a wild raw look in his eyes as he pulled my legs up and motioned for me to hold them up and open. Before I could ask what he was about to do he stuck the fingers back inside me and started curling his fingers like he was before. Licking and sucking at the head of my cock as he rammed his fingers harsh and quick inside me until I was screaming at the dual assault.

"Fuck fuck fuck oh my gods Will!"

I felt my balls draw up and a cold fire blaze up my spine as my orgasm rushed forward like a freight train and I came thick and white between his swollen lips. Milking every last drop until I whined at the discomfort of an over sensitive prostate. I released my legs and he came up to kiss me, letting me lick inside his mouth and taste myself off of him.

"I promise it will be better next time." He said when he broke the kiss.

"It wasn't that bad this time. I seem to remember an orgasm that had me waking the neighbors."

"Yeah well, hopefully next time I'll actually be able to thrust."

"Yeah, we can try again in the morning, and then again after breakfast, then again before lunch. We live together and you don't start school til next fall. We have a lot of time to get you well practiced."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. Seriously it's what most first times are like from what I understand. Plus technically we still did have sex. So we are not virgins any longer. That's a step in the right direction, we are men now!"

"Nico, shut the fuck up and get is a towel to wipe up."

"Yes baby." I kissed him and let him get a nice look at my ass as I sauntered to the bathroom. Hopefully it looked sexy because it didn't feel sexy with cum leaking out of me.

Well I hope he liked his present, I know I did. I can't wait to repeat said present tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day after that.

What he doesn't know is that in the morning, it's my turn to top.


End file.
